


Must Love Kids

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: A Day In The Life [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A small mention of Maggie Sawyer, Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Mommy Alex, George the puppy, Light Angst, Minor Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Mommy Kelly, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Alex had given up on dating and finding a relationship after her relationship ended, and a slew of bad dates. It isn't until she comes across a little girl and her rogue puppy, that would put her on the path to finding love that she was looking for.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: A Day In The Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624750
Comments: 198
Kudos: 224





	1. Runaway Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprincessespen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessespen/gifts).

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> Yeah, I said I wasn't going to start another story, but this one would not leave me alone. I was trying to work on a literature review for my research project, and this idea popped into my head. And here it is. I will give you fair warning...updates may be a little sporadic due to school, work, research proposals, professors who think they are Gods, and life.
> 
> There is an update coming for 'Between the Lines'. There is a lot of dialogue I have to write.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to theprincessespen for helping me!!

It was a beautiful, sunny, and chilly day in National City, the perfect day to go for a run. Alex had a rare day off from work and decided to take some time for herself and go for a run in National City Park. She had been slacking in the morning run department, but when the city had incident after incident, a woman forgets to go out for exercise. Alex entered National City Park and ran the familiar path she had run many times before. She saw families playing in the open fields, people playing with their dogs, and taking them for a walk. Alex had longed for a family of her own, a partner and a child. It was one of the reasons why she and Maggie had ended their engagement. Alex blamed herself for not talking to Maggie about kids before they got serious; it would have saved them the painful break-up, but everything happens for a reason.

For now, Alex enjoyed casual dating, and put finding a girlfriend, and adopting a child on the back burner as she tries to figure her life out. Her mom had told her that she doesn't have to have everything figured out but to take the time out and figure out Alex and what she wants. Alex wouldn't tell her mother this, but she was right, she needed to figure herself out and focus on that.

Alex continued running at a steady pace, the trail was a winding one, and if she was not careful, an accident might happen. Namely, her tripping and falling on her ass in front of the people in the park. She had stopped for a moment by a bronze statue to stretch her muscles, before continuing a run. Alex did a few stretches where she bent over at the waist to touch her toes, before slowly moving into the upright position. She made sure that she paid attention to her breathing as she did so. After a few more stretches, Alex was ready to continue on her run when she heard a small voice yelling in the distance. She looked up and saw a young girl who looked like she was about seven or eight running behind a little fluffy brown dog with a blue harness and leash.

“George! Get back here,” Jasmine continued running after her puppy. Her mommy had given her a dog as a birthday present after begging, and now the dog was running off.

Alex saw the dog running towards her, so she bent down and picked up the ball of fluff, “I gotcha little guy.” She tried to calm the dog, but the little guy kept wiggling and trying to lick her face. Alex was finally able to get the puppy to relax, and she looked at the collar to learn that his name was George. It was a cute name for an equally cute puppy.

Jasmine slowly approached the woman who was holding George. Her mommy and uncle had told her about talking to strangers, and stranger danger, but the woman had George, and she needed to get him back, "Thank you, for catching my dog, miss," She thanked the woman with the auburn hair holding and playing with her puppy.

Alex smiled as the little girl approached her. She was adorable with her hair in two space puffs with little wisps of hair hanging down. The little girl had on a pair of black and blue Nike cross-trainers, a blue shirt with 'sassy' in black sequin letters, and she had on a pair of blue jean shorts. Alex couldn't take her eyes off the little girl with hazel green eyes and brownish blonde hair.

"It's not a problem. I figured I would catch the little guy before he ran somewhere else, and you would have to chase him some more," Alex handed the dog back to the little girl, she did not want the puppy to try and lick her face.

Jasmine smiled and took George, “Thank you again for catching George. I just got him for my birthday two days ago, and I am already losing him. I want to show my mom that I can handle the responsibility.” She explained as she put George on the ground and held tightly to his leash.

“Well, happy belated birthday. I think you are doing a fine job. Are you here by yourself?” Alex scanned the area for another person running behind her.

Jasmine shook her head, “No, I am here with my Uncle James and Aunt Lucy. I need to get back over there before Uncle James has a stroke.” She remembered the last time she ran off, her uncle and Clark were looking for her all over Metropolis. She was over at a friend’s house, but she learned her lesson that day.

Alex knitted her eyebrows together, “Your uncle is James Olsen?” She asked the little girl. James had mentioned that he had a niece along with a sister.

Jasmine nodded, "Uh-huh. Do you know him?" She cocked her head to the side, trying to get a good look at the woman in front of her. The lady seemed nice, and if she knew her uncle, then that means the pretty lady was a good person.

"Yeah, I'm friends with your aunt and uncle. Do you need me to walk you over?" Alex did not want to have the little girl walk back unaccompanied. National City was low on child abductions, and she wanted to keep it that way.

“I’m alright to walk by myself, but if you want to come along to speak to Uncle James and Aunt Lucy, you can do that too,” Jasmine replied with a shrug.

Alex couldn’t say ‘no’ to a face like the little girl in front of her, “I can walk over with you. What is your name?”

“My name is Jasmine, but everyone calls me Jaz. What’s your name?” She asked as she walked with George and the woman who rescued her dog.

“My name is Alex,” Alex replied.

Jasmine gasped in recognition upon hearing the pretty lady's name, “You’re Kara’s sister!” She exclaimed excitedly. Jasmine had heard a lot of stories about Kara and her sister.

"That's me. You know, Kara?"

Jasmine nodded, "Uh-huh. She's so cool! My mom loves, Kara. My mom and I thought that Kara and James would be together forever, but that didn't happen." She replied glumly. Jasmine liked Lucy, but she was too serious at times, and yes, she made her uncle happy, but Kara made him happier.

Alex covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, leave it to a child to state the obvious, “Fate had other plans. They are still good friends and family.”

“I guess that is better than being together, but one can always hope,” Jasmine added, hoping that someday her Uncle James and Kara would get back together. It wasn't going to happen, but a girl can wish.

They were halfway to the spot when James came running towards them, "Did you lose something?" Alex asked, teasingly.

James chuckled, “Yeah, my wayward niece and nephew. Where did you find them?” He asked.

"I was stretching, and George made a beeline towards me, and Jaz here followed behind,” Alex answered the question.

“Ah, she’s letting you call her Jaz. She must like you. Jaz never lets anyone call her Jaz unless they are family or friends,” James explained a little about his niece. Jasmine was adamant about who could and could not call her Jaz. He was surprised that his niece allowed Alex to call her by her nickname.

Jaz rolled her eyes, “She is a friend, Uncle James. She’s Kara’s sister,” She replied smartly, with her hands on her hips.

Alex looked at Jaz and then at James, “See, I'm a friend. I’ll see you around Jaz,” She knelt down and scratched George behind the ears, “And you quit running away,” Alex told the dog.

George let out a little yip and went back to sniffing the grass.

“Bye, Alex and thanks,” She waved and walked away with George leading the way.

"She seems like a handful," Alex remarked as she watched Jasmine's retreating figure.

James sighed, "Yeah that she is, but that's our baby girl," He loved his niece as if she was his child.

"She's a cute baby girl. Are you and Lucy coming to game night tonight?” Alex had noticed that Lucy and James had been absent from the last game night.

“Yeah, we’ll be there. I’m bringing Jaz with me since Kelly has to work late tonight. Jaz can’t get enough of game night,” James had brought Jaz to game night a few times, and everyone had fallen in love with his niece, especially Nia.

Alex had heard Kara talking about Jaz coming to game night. The little girl would fill in on days that she had to work late. Alex wondered if Jaz’s mom had come to game night as well.

“And on that note, I have to run. I’ll see you later." She took off, running in the opposite direction. James' niece was so cute and full of sass. Alex wondered if Jaz's mom was the same way.

After her run, Alex stopped at her favorite coffee shop to get coffee and a croissant. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and ran directly into another woman, spilling her drink all over herself and the other woman.

“Oof!”

Alex looked at the woman she ran into, and her mind went completely blank, the woman was beautiful, "Uh, I'm so sorry. Let me help you," She snapped out of her daze to help the woman in front of her.

The woman chuckled, “Thanks. I should have watched where I was going,” She used some napkins to clean her skirt off, “I should be the one helping you. You took most of my latte.

Alex laughed nervously, "Yeah, I am sure it was a delicious latte. Why don't I buy you a new latte to replace the one that was ruined?" She offered the woman with mesmerizing brown eyes to replace her latte.

“You don’t have to, but thank you for the offer. I am running late for my next meeting, but maybe next time.” The woman replied apologetically before leaving the café.

Alex watched as the other woman walked out of sight and asked herself, "Who's that lady?" Before entering the coffee shop.


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex attends game night and she gets to hang out and learn a little bit more about Jasmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, My Lovelies! 
> 
> Thank you for our interest in my little story. You're awesome.
> 
> No Kelly in this chapter, but there is a lot of Alex and Jasmine's interaction. I am so glad that you are loving her.

Alex arrived at Kara’s apartment a little after six, and everyone was pretty much inside. Alex removed her jacket and put her purse on the table and made her way to the living room.

“It’s nice of you to finally join us. I thought I would have to send out Supergirl,” Kara joked.

“Ha ha ha,” Alex laughed sarcastically and took a seat next to Nia.

“Alex!” Jaz came out of the bathroom and went straight to Alex hugging her.

“Hey, Jaz. We run into each other again. Where is George?” Alex asked as she hugged Jaz back in return.

“He is at home. I wanted to bring him, but Uncle James said it would be best if he stayed behind for tonight. Something about my mom being lonely when she comes into the house,” Jaz let go of Alex and squeezed between her and Kara.

“You’ve only met her today, and you are already getting a hug,” Lucy quipped from the floor.

Alex shrugged, “I’m just that good.” She replied cockily.

“You can’t replace me, Alex. I will always be Jaz’s fave. Isn’t that right little lady?” Nia asked her partner in crime.

Jaz smiled, “Yeah! Who else is going to help me dominate tonight,” She replied sweetly.

“Jasmine and Nia have come up with a way to kick our butts in almost every game. Not even my card counting helps,” Brainy responded. His girlfriend and an eight-year-old outwitted him.

“That’s because they haven’t been up against me. Kara and I together are unstoppable,” She winked in Jaz’s direction.

Jaz giggled, “We’ll see,” She replied gleefully. She and Nia together were unstoppable.

“There is a challenge if I have ever heard one,” James quipped.

“It’s going to be, Tiny Olsen against Big Danvers,” Nia chimed in.

Kara shook her head, “I think Jaz can hold her own. If she’s anything like her uncle and her mom, then yeah, she is a force to be reckoned with. Good luck, Alex.” Kara patted Alex on the leg.

Lucy sat up straight, “Oh, I have to see this.”

“What game are we starting with?” Alex asked.

Jaz smiled, “Monopoly,” She answered cheerily. No one had a better strategy than her.

Alex was good at the game, “I am good at this game. Just so you know, I am not going to go easy on you,” She told Jaz.

Jaz shrugged, “I don’t expect you to. I’m not one of those kids who get upset when I don’t win. It means that I will have to try harder next time,” She mentioned as if she was stating a fact.

“How old are you?” Alex questioned the little girl. Jaz was wise beyond her years.

“I just turned eight. When your mom is a psychologist, you learn things,” Jaz mentioned as if it was a known fact.

Alex filed that bit of information away for a later time, “Then, of course, you’re wise.”

“I’ll set up the board,” Kara opened the box and set the game on the table.

The game was set up, and everyone who wanted to play started the game. Alex watched intently as Jaz tapped her chin in thought, probably planning her next move. So far, she owned both railroads, and all of the green properties — Jaz has two of the railroads, Boardwalk, Park Place, and two utilities.

“What are you going to do, Jaz?” Kara questioned.

Jaz grinned, “I am going to put a house on Boardwalk and Park Place. I am going to put a hotel on both once I get the chance. Then I will still be the reigning champion of Monopoly” She handed over her money to Lucy, who was the banker.

Nia snickered, “Oh, she is going to bankrupt all of you. Good job!” She high fived the little girl.

Lucy snickered and handed Jasmine the houses, “If she was to go into business or real estate. I would go to her. Jaz here knows her stuff.”

Alex shook her head, “We still have some time left. I think I could be on Jaz’s level. I will not deny that she is a great strategist.” She had a formidable opponent.

Jaz beamed, “Don’t underestimate me,” She put her houses on Boardwalk and Park Place.

The game continued, and everyone was pretty much bankrupt except for Alex herself and Jaz. It was down to the two of them, and Alex knew she should give it up, but she was having too much fun.

“I will give you all of my pink properties for both of your railroads,” Alex negotiated. Jaz had two hotels on Boardwalk and Park Place, respectively.

“That’s not going to benefit me, Alex. I think you should give me your two railroads, and I will give you my utilities, and $50,000.” She negotiated.

Alex had to admit Jaz drove a hard bargain; it was tempting because if Jaz rolled and landed on a railroad, then she would get paid times four, “It’s a deal,” She agreed.

“Okay,” Jaz agreed and handed over her railroads and $50,000.

By the end of the game, Jaz was a millionaire, and Alex was not, “I have to hand it to you, Jaz. You are the reigning Monopoly queen.” She gave the girl her props.

Jaz smiled, “I know. Can we have pizza now?”

“You heard the little lady, let’s get pizza.” Brainy was hungry.

“Order the pizza, and we’ll figure out what game to play next,” Nia had the next game in mind.

“Pizza! I need to see how cool you are. What do you like on your pizza?” Jaz asked her new found friend.

Alex pretended to think about it, “I like double cheese pizza. What about you?” She asked in return.

“Double cheese and chicken. I guess you’re cool,” Jaz replied noncommittedly.

Kara chuckled, “She guesses you’re cool. I was cool on day one. Isn’t that right, JJ?” She asked her little friend.

Jaz nodded with enthusiasm, “You’re not cool; you are awesome, Aunt Kara. You are the coolest,” She replied cheekily.

“And what am I?” Lucy asked.

“You’re cool too, Aunt Lucy,” Jaz answered without a hint of sarcasm. Lucy was anything but cool in her book, but he made her uncle happy.

Nia rolled her eyes, “We are all cool in Jaz’s book. I am still her favorite though,” No one was going to take that away from her.

“We know!” Everyone said at one time.

The next game was picked, and it was ‘Pictionary,’ Alex did not know who chose this game, but it was fun to see everyone attempt to draw and figure out what the picture is supposed to be. They were all awkward drawers, but it was still fun to guess. She watched out the corner of her eye as Jaz sat and at her pizza. Jaz had decided that she wanted to eat her pizza and watch the adults play.

Jasmine sat in the chair and ate her pizza while everyone else played the game. It was one that she didn’t care for, but watching everyone try to draw was kind of funny, “I know what that is?”

“You quiet. You’re not playing,” James told his niece.

Jaz grinned, “It’s not that hard to figure out.”

“Let’s give her this one,” Brainy jumped into her defense.

“That’s the Slytherin crest,” Jaz pointed out in a matter of fact way. Alex wasn’t the best drawer, but she knew what it was.

Alex clapped her hands, “Give the lady a hand. I can’t believe you couldn’t figure it out,” She handed the marker to Lucy and sat down.

“That looks nothing like a Slytherin crest, but whatever,” Lucy countered.

“How did you know?” Alex asked Jaz.

“I’m a big Harry Potter fan. Look at my outfit,” She pointed to the Harry Potter shirt, and matching legging she had on.

Alex smiled at Jaz’s style of dress, a blue Harry Potter shirt, and a pair of white and blue Harry Potter leggings. For someone Jaz’s age, she was very fashionable, “You have good taste. What’s your house?”

“Hufflepuff, but that’s because I can’t fit into the Ravenclaw House. Aunt Kara helped me take the Pottermore quiz, and I got Hufflepuff. My mom is Ravenclaw. What’s your house?” Jaz was excited.

“Slytherin,” Alex didn’t put a lot of stock in the houses, but Harry Potter was something that she could discuss with the child.

“Have you read the books or seen the movies?” Jaz asked again. She loved Harry Potter and could talk about him for days. She was more Hermione than anyone else.

Alex may have read the books she shared them with Kara a few months after she arrived in Midvale, “I’ve read the books and seen the movies. What is your favorite book, and your favorite movie?”

“Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for both movie and book. What’s yours?” It was Jaz's turn to answer the question. Her pizza was forgotten.

“The Deathly Hallows for book and movie.”

Jaz giggled, “They are alright, but I will not fault you for your choices.”

Nia snickered, “You have not seen anything yet. Wait until you get to know her, Jaz is quite spunky,” The girl was a spitfire, and that is why she loved her.

“I think I can handle a little bit of spunk,” Alex winked in Jaz’s direction.

James shook his head, “You say that now. Don’t say we didn’t warn you,” He jokingly replied.

“I’m not that bad, Uncle James,” Jaz replied sharply.

Alex laughed at how quick Jaz was to respond. She was quick on her feet, “Yeah, she’s not that bad, Uncle James. Are you sure you’re eight?”

“Uh-huh.” She picked up her pizza and started munching on it again.

The night went on, and the games were put up, and they decided to watch a movie. Jaz was sprawled out on the floor with a blanket covering her. Alex thought she was the cutest little thing that she had laid her eyes on. The only kid she’s been around was Ruby, but at that time she was a teenager. Jaz is in a different age group, and she doesn’t seem to be so moody or full of teenage angst. Alex’s mind wandered to the woman that she ran into at the coffee shop. She wondered if she frequented there often, or if it was a one-time thing. If Alex knew, then she would pay for the woman’s latte.

“Alright, it is late, and I need to get Jaz home before Kelly has my head on a platter,” James got up from his spot and picked the sleeping little girl off the floor.

“Don’t wanna,” Jaz mumbled tiredly as she lay her head on her uncle’s shoulder.

“Good night, guys,” James and Lucy left the apartment with Jaz.

When James, Lucy, and Jaz left, Alex turned her attention back to the remaining group of friends, “She’s cute,” Alex complimented the little girl.

Kara smiled, “If you think she is cute. You should see her mom; she’s beautiful.”

“Very much so. Hopefully, you will get a chance to meet her soon,” Nia chimed in from beside Brainy.

“Ever the mystery,” Alex quipped.

“Not really. She keeps a lot of hours and not the regular 9-5, Kelly is always helping someone. She’s good at her job,” Kara commented.

Alex learned something new about James’ mysterious sister and Jaz’s mom, “I’m pretty sure she is.” She concentrated on the rest of the movie until Brainy and Nia left, which left Alex and Kara alone in her apartment.

“I think I made a fool of myself today at the coffee shop,” Alex started to help Kara clean up.

“What did you do?” Kara asked as she threw the pizza boxes in the trash.

Alex threw the paper cups in the trash, “I bumped into someone and caused her to spill her drink all over her and me. I offered to buy her a new one, but she was in a rush. I was thinking of going to the coffee shop and paying for her drink. Is that creepy?”

“No, you offered to pay for her drink, and she had to leave. So, you are making good on your buying her coffee. I’m sure the mystery woman will appreciate the gesture. Question is…do you know if she goes to that place regularly?” Kara questioned her sister.

“I don’t know, but I am assuming she does. It still wouldn’t hurt, though, even if I don’t know her name. It’s going to be weird. I’ll wait until I see her again, and then pay for her drink.” Alex took the safe option, the one that didn’t make her look like a total creeper.

“I think the lady will appreciate the gesture. Are you going straight home after this, or are you stopping by the DEO?”

“I’m going straight home. I can deal with DEO business tomorrow. I’ll talk to you later,” Alex gave Kara a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you later. Be safe getting home and text me,” Kara let go of her sister and walked her to the door.

Alex exited Kara’s apartment, made her way downstairs and hopped on her bike. It was a long day, and she was tired. The only thing she wanted to do was take a shower, have a beer, unwind, and try not to think about Jaz and her cute puppy, George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is already charmed by Little Miss Jaz. For an eight-year-old, she is quite clever.
> 
> -We Finally get to see Kelly :)
> 
> Until next time my lovelies-xoxo- Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	3. How Do You Know My Kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally meets Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, My Lovelies!
> 
> My ADHD has kicked in again, and well, I was able to write another chapter and present it to you. I hate when I have a hyper fixation on something. Then again, I am not going to complain. Ya'll like it, so I'm good.

Alex woke up before her alarm, or when she felt the sun shining through her windows. She loved her apartment, but she cursed the sun a new one. Alex sat up and ran her fingers through her hair before throwing her blankets aside and getting out of the bed. It was Friday, which meant it was going to be a pretty chill day at the DEO. Alex was thankful that Lucy was back, she could handle a lot, and that takes the stress off of herself. She took the job of the director because it was safe, and kept her out of the field for when she became a mom, but since that wasn't in the cards. Alex preferred to be in the field fighting with Supergirl. After her shower, Alex went to her closet to find her clothes for the day. It didn't take long for her to choose a gray long sleeve shirt, a pair of black jeans, her favorite black leather jacket, and boots. Once she was dressed, Alex had grabbed her keys, her phone, and wallet. Then she high tailed it out of her apartment and to the coffee shop. If she got lucky, then she would be able to see the woman from the other day there.

Alex parked her motorcycle and took her helmet off, shaking out her hair. The last thing she wanted was helmet hair.

Alex entered the coffee shop, which was unusually slow for this time of the morning. There were a few people inside milling about while waiting for their orders. As soon as she stepped through the door, she heard her name being called.

“Alex!”

Alex looked around to see who was called her name, and she saw Jaz sprinting excitedly towards her. It had been a few days since she had seen the little girl, but seeing her made Alex's morning that much brighter.

“Hey, Jaz,” She greeted the girl.

Jaz smiled brightly, “I want you to meet my mom,” She took Alex by the hand and pulled her towards the table where they were sitting, “Come on, come on,”

Alex did not have time to protest as she found herself being pulled against her will. As she approached the table, it was as if the world had stopped for a minute. The woman she bumped into the other day was sitting at the table. Anything she was about to say died on her lips as she saw the woman in front of her.

“Mom, this is Alex, Kara’s sister,” Jaz told her mom about her new friend.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Alex. For a minute, I thought you were someone who was stalking my daughter.” Kelly recognized Alex from the other day when they had a coffee accident.

Alex shook her head to come out of her, trance, "Uh, yeah, hi. I'm Alex, and you must be Kelly. I’m no stalker, I promise.” She could kick herself for being so lame. Alex didn’t know what it was about pretty women and herself. They were her kryptonite.

Kelly gave her an amused smile, “You’re Kara’s sister and, Jaz's new found friend," She reached out to shake the other woman's hand. Kelly had to admit that Alex was beautiful, but seeing her up close, the pictures did her no justice.

"Yeah, that's me. I met Jaz when she was out walking George. I'm sorry about your drink the other day. Is it alright if I buy you that latte now?" Alex hoped the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

“Thank you for the offer, but I will have to take a raincheck. Maybe some other time?” Kelly asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Alex’s words once again died on her lips, “Uh, yeah. I would like that. Are you in here often?” She cringed at her question.

"Yes, I come in about this time and get some coffee. And Jaz here has hot cocoa," Kelly answered, trying not to laugh at Alex's adorable awkwardness.

Jaz looked up from her book, “Cocoa is my coffee. I’m not old enough to have it yet. Plus, coffee is gross,” She went back to reading her book.

Alex laughed at how blunt Jaz was, it never failed that kids were always the most honest, “I’m sure that will change once you get older.”

Jaz shook her head, “No thanks,” She responded and went back to her book.

“You have to forgive Jaz. She’s a little more unfiltered than most kids her age. Would you like to get your coffee and join us?” Kelly offered.

“N—not this time, but raincheck. I need to get to work. I’m sure I will see you and Jaz around,” Alex couldn’t believe how spaztastic she was being.

Kelly smiled, "I'll hold you to it, Alex. Have a good day," She looked at her watch, "We have to get going, or you are going to be late for your doctor's appointment."

"I won't keep you," Alex walked away from the table, feeling like she made the worst first impression. Hopefully, she had another chance to redeem herself. It was a little strange how the woman she had the coffee accident turns out to be the mother of Jasmine, and James’ sister.

She approached the counter and placed her order, Alex didn't know what compelled her, but she had to ask, "Does the woman that was in here with the little girl come in here often?"

The barista nodded, “She comes in at least twice a day, once in the morning like now, and then in the afternoon around lunch time. Is there something wrong?” The barista asked.

Alex shook her head, “Uh, no. Do you know her drink order? I want to pay for it the next time she comes in, and the cocoa for her daughter,” She offered.

The barista smiled knowingly, "She always has a grande latte with almond milk and cream. The little one has cocoa with whipped cream and caramel." She knew all of her regular's orders.

“That’s good to know, thank you,” Alex thanked the barista and paid for her drink, along with Kelly’s and Jaz’s. She hoped that Kelly didn’t think that she was a creep or anything, then that would make things awkward. Alex grabbed her coffee and made her way towards the DEO.

Alex entered the locker room and changed into her uniform and entered the main area where Lucy was talking to Vasquez.

"Good morning, Director Danvers. You're running a little late this morning," Lucy had noticed that Alex was about twenty minutes late, which was so unlike her.

Alex held up her coffee cup, “It was busy in there today,” She lied.

Lucy smirked, “Was it busy? Or is your lateness due to meeting a certain little girl and her mom?” She asked.

“Wait? How do you know this?” Alex wondered how Lucy knew that she had met Kelly.

"How else do you think? Kelly had sent a text to James, letting him know that she met you, and he then texts me. How did it go?" Lucy stated the obvious.

Alex drank her coffee, "It went. If it wasn't for Jaz, then I wouldn't have even noticed they were there. She is one child that makes it hard to say 'no' to. I don't know what it is, but she is just so damn adorable." All Jaz had to do was look at her, and she was wrapped around the little girl's finger.

“You don’t know the half. Jaz is good at what she does. She was able to get the last churro from Vasquez with just a single look. You are going to have your hands full with that one,” Lucy joked.

Alex looked at Vasquez, “Did she really take your last churro?”

“Yeah, she did. Have you seen her face and those eyes? I’m surprised that Kelly hasn’t given in to every one of Jaz’s whims,” Vazquez lamented.

"I'm sure Kelly is not immune to Jaz's ways. What do you know about Kelly? All I know is she is James' sister, Jaz's mom, and a psychologist," Alex wanted to know a little more about the woman.

Lucy shrugged, “You know the basics, oh she was in the military. Kelly was a military psychologist.” She answered without saying anything else.

Alex finished her coffee. She wanted to ask if there was anyone in the picture, but that would be a little too intrusive. Alex decided to wait until she actually talked to Kelly to find out more about her.

"She is pretty impressive. Maybe you can benefit from a few sessions from her. You've been through a lot, and I'm sure that warrants a few therapeutic techniques," Vasquez wiggled her eyebrows at Alex.

“You two are terrible,” Alex scoffed and went into her office. It turned out to be a slow day in the city, so Alex decided to meet with Kara for lunch at Noonan’s.

When Alex entered the restaurant to her surprise, she saw Kelly sitting at the table talking to Kara, and she noticed that Jaz was nowhere to be found. Alex caught Kara's attention, and she was being waved over in her direction. Alex took a deep breath and gripped her jacket before making her way over to where Kara and Kelly were sitting.

“Are you sure your sister is not a stalker?” Kelly asked Kara as she saw Alex approaching the table.

Kara shook her head, "No, Alex is not a stalker. I know it may seem like she is, but honestly, she's not," She answered the question. Kara knew that Kelly was joking by the smile on her face.

Alex hoped she made a better impression this time, “Hey, Kelly. We meet again, this time at a place that does not involve coffee.”

"I work in the building, so I will end up here one way or another," Kelly responded, never taking her eyes away from Alex's.

"When Kelly isn't here, we always go to Bob's Belly Burgers and have lunch," Kara spoke up.

Alex sat down in a chair next to Kara, "Their burgers are the best. Is Jaz at school?" She hoped that she did not come out wrong. She just met the woman, and already she is asking about her child.

Kelly was a little curious as to why Alex is asking about her daughter. Sure, they've been around each other, but Kelly just met her, and she is a mother before anything, "Should I be worried about you, Alex? You're not going to suddenly kidnap my child, are you?" She asked, with no hint of a smile or joking.

Alex wished something was happening so she could leave, "I—I—I it’s not like that,” She tried to defend herself.

Kelly started laughing. She liked flustered Alex, "You are too easy. Jaz is at school. I’m a little surprised she let you call her that. Jaz is very particular when it comes to who can call her by her name.”

Kara laughed, “You really are too easy,” She agreed with Kelly.

Alex's heart calmed down, and she liked that Kelly had a sense of humor, "I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. You don’t know me, and for me to be asking about your daughter is weird. James had told me the same thing. I guess she considers me a friend.”

"I am the only one who gets to call her JJ, though. I get special aunt privileges," Kara gloated.

Alex was confused, “JJ?”

“Jasmine Jayda, but Kara is the only one who can call her JJ. Everyone else calls her Jaz or Jasmine. Sometimes Lucy calls her Jazzy J. It varies by the person,” Kelly admitted. Alex had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. And she was impressed at how she showed care for her daughter.

“I will stick to Jaz. Will you be joining us for lunch?” Alex asked smoothly.

Kelly shook her head, “I have an appointment in ten minutes. Maybe next time,” She pushed her seat back, “I’ll see you around, Kara. It was nice seeing you again, Alex.” She smiled in Alex’s direction before leaving.

"You too, Kelly," Alex replied as she watched Kelly walk away. The black pencil skirt she had on left enough to the imagination but gave a glimpse of what she was working with.

“Earth to Alex. Are we going to order?” Kara snapped her fingers in front of Alex’s face.

“Uh, yeah,” She answered distractedly. Kelly was smoking hot.

Kara smirked, “I know that look,” She teased.

“What look?”

“The look of someone who is quite smitten with a certain Olsen. If I remember correctly, the look you are sporting now is the one you said I had where James was involved,” Kara pointed out the parallel to her sister.

Alex knew she was busted, but would deny her sister’s point, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just met the woman less than three hours ago. There is no way I am smitten with her. I thought we were supposed to be eating,” She changed the subject.

“You like, Kelly Olsen,” Kara teased her sister again.

"No, I don't," She denied.

Kara cackled, “You look at her like you look at a new alien weapon. It’s alright to admit it, Alex. You’re not the first one to get hit by the Olsen bug.” She was going to have fun with this. Kelly was a wonderful woman, and she loved her to pieces.

Alex knew that Kara had her there, "If you say so." She ended the conversation there. They ordered food, and the conversation turned to something going on with Andrea and how she decided to change CatCo Magazine.

Lunch was over, and Alex told Kara she would see her later and made her way back to work. Alex had slid her hand in her pocket to feel a piece of paper that was not in there before. She pulled out a folded up piece of napkin and opened it. Written in black ink in Kara's handwriting was Kelly's phone number and a message, "Go get her, tiger!" followed by a smiley face.

Yeah, she was not about to text Kelly out of the blue, then she would seem like a creeper, so she slipped the number back in her pocket and hung the coat up in her locker. Alex had hope that she would see Kelly and Jaz again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly finally met. It wasn't awkward and bless Kara for pointing out how Alex reacted to her when she liked James. Kara sliding through with Kelly's phone number. 
> 
> -Alex finally texts Kelly or does she? dun-dun-dun
> 
> Until next time my lovelies-xoxo- Nayanna Rivergron


	4. Jasmine's New Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine is in danger and Alex comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you again for your responses. 💙

Alex looked at the number on the piece of paper, it had been a week since Kara had given her Kelly's number, and she had yet to use it. When she got up the courage to text Kelly, something would stop her from doing so. And now, the number is taunting her, mocking her, and letting her know how much of a lousy lesbian she is. Well, the lousy lesbian is a little harsh, but most women would be all over the number and a woman like Kelly. She also didn't know what to say as a greeting. If she were Kelly and she received a text message from a strange person she just met, then she would be a little on edge, especially if she had a child. Alex growled in frustration, it’s not that hard to text the woman, but she couldn’t do it.

Alex hated this, and she knew she could put an end to this torture, but being seen as a stalker, even as a joke, was a little discouraging. She hated sitting around her apartment, so she decided to go for a ride to clear her head a little. Alex liked riding; it gave her a chance to clear her head, and it's after a run or a ride that she thinks more clearly. The agent grabbed her keys and her wallet and her phone, which started buzzing in her hand. She answered it.

“Danvers? I’m on my way,” Alex hauled ass out of her apartment and went straight to the DEO. There was an alien attack by National City Private School, and the children were inside.

"Supergirl, keep the alien away from the school," Alex commanded Supergirl through her comms. Supergirl could handle herself, but Alex's top priority was the kids in the school and getting them to safety.

The school was on lockdown, so that meant, Alex and the tactical team would have to find a way to get inside, and get the kids out. The last thing she wanted to do was scare a bunch of kids and having them panic. It took a moment, but she found a back entrance and commanded her team to get inside, while the other set up a command center at the community center a few blocks away. Alex entered one of the classrooms and saw the students cowering near the back; the teacher was shielding them.

“It’s alright, I am here to get you to safety,” Alex reassured the kids and the teacher, “I am going to need you to follow my directions. Can you do that for me?” She asked the students.

Alex looked at the teacher, “I am going to need you to get your roll book, so we can make sure all your students are accounted for, and then one of my agents will take you to where we need to go.”

“Jasmine is not here. She went to the bathroom,” The teacher had told Alex.

Alex looked at the teacher, “Do you know Jasmine’s last name?”

"Olsen. Jasmine's last name is Olsen," The teacher told her with a shaky voice.

“Agent Dos, I am going to need you to take them to the bus that will take them to the community center. I will find Jasmine,” Alex gave one of the agents her command.

“Right away,” Agent Dos complied.

Alex looked at the teacher, “Where is the bathroom?”

“Down the hall on the right,” The teacher answered the question.

Alex helped the teacher up, and she left her and the students in the care of Agent Dos while she went to find the bathroom. The hallway was dark and completely silent, there was no movement, and Alex checked the windows of the classrooms to see if they were empty. She found the bathroom and opened the door quietly. Alex could hear sniffles coming from the last stall of the bathroom.

“Jaz?” Alex called out as she entered the facility.

Jasmine sniffed, “A—Alex?” She asked in a whisper. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

“I’m coming in, okay? You have nothing to worry about,” Alex wanted to keep Jasmine calm and not startle her. She opened the door and saw Jasmine crouching on the top of the toilet. Alex was sure that the position was taught in school.

Jaz saw Alex and jumped into her arms, “Alex!” She sighed in relief as she wrapped her arms around the other woman’s neck.

Alex supported Jaz’s back as she left the stall, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. What’s happening?” Jaz asked in a small quivering voice. She held onto Alex’s neck as if it was a lifeline.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about. We are going to get you to safety, and your mom is going to come and get you," She smoothed Jaz's hair down. Alex could feel the little girl trembling in her arms.

“I don’t have my backpack. It’s in the classroom,”

“Everyone will get their backpacks when everything has calmed down. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. You have to trust me.”

Jaz nodded, “I trust you,” She replied.

Alex was able to get Jaz out of the building safely but was stopped in her tracks when this man came out of nowhere with a gun. She put Jaz down, "Run!"

Jasmine did as she was told and made a sprint to the bus that was waiting. Alex distracted the guy by kicking the gun out of his hand. She proceeded to kick his as with a sharp kick to his stomach. Her adrenaline kicked in, and she continued to beat the ever-loving shit out of him. Once he was subdued, Alex went to the bus to make sure that Jasmine was on it. The agent was relieved to see the girl on the bus.

“Take them to the community center,” Alex instructed the driver.

Alex stepped off the bus and picked up the guy who was still sprawled out on the blacktop of the school. She kicked him again for good measure before hauling him up and handing him over to NCPD.

“Supergirl?” Alex called into her comms.

"I'm alright. The alien is taken care of, and no one was hurt. I'll see you back at the DEO," Kara replied.

Alex wanted to stop by the community center first to make sure that the kids were alright and if Jaz was okay. She sped the block to the community center and saw a lot of cars and parents leaving with their kids. Alex made her way through the crowd of people and spotted Kelly holding a scared little girl.

“Kelly?” Alex called out as she approached the mother and daughter.

“Alex. What are you doing here?” Kelly asked with a shaky voice.

“I’m FBI. I wanted to check on you and Jaz. Make sure that she was okay,” Alex lied about working for the FBI, but she couldn’t tell Kelly that she worked for the Department of Alien Affairs.

Kelly offered a grateful smile, "Jaz is okay a little shaken. I'm going to take her home and try to calm her. Thank you for saving her." When Jaz had told her what happened, Kelly was thankful that Alex was there to protect her daughter.

"It's all part of the job. I have to get back and do my report on what happened. Let me give you my number. Just in case you need anything,” Alex offered.

Kelly appreciated the gesture, for a moment she thought Alex was trying to flirt with her, “Okay,”

"Alex was a hero today, mommy. She saved my classmates and me," Jaz replied from her spot on her mom's hip.

“She was a hero today. We are going to have to find a way to thank Alex for saving you today,” Kelly agreed with her daughter and smiled at Alex, “If that is alright with you?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s okay with me, but you don’t have to,” Alex handed Kelly her number.

Jaz lifted her head and looked at Alex, “A hero has to be thanked for saving people.” She stated as if it was a fact. The movies Jaz had seen had someone doing something nice for the hero.

Alex hoped to Rao that she was not blushing, “You have a point. I’m not going to hold the two of you up. I know you want to get home. You have my number, call me or text me if you need me.”

“I will,” Kelly replied.

Jaz waved, “Bye, Alex.”

Alex waved and walked away from the small family. She gave Kelly her number, so that meant that she didn't have to make the first move and text Kelly. The other woman could reach out to her, and she wouldn't look like a total stalker by texting her first. Alex watched as Kelly and Jasmine walked away and towards the parking lot. The agent hoped that Jaz wasn't too traumatized by everything that happened.

Alex made her way back to the DEO to debrief and talk with Kara about what happened with the alien. She walked in and saw Supergirl standing in the command center with Brainy, Lucy, and Vasquez.

"Everyone at the school, okay?" Kara asked as soon as she saw Alex.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, the school was evacuated, and all kids were returned to their parents," She answered.

"James was freaking out about Jaz and was worried about her. For a minute, I thought he was going to go all Guardian, but I had him sit this one out." Lucy had to calm James down. He had no chill.

Kara chuckled, “I could imagine. Don’t let anything happen to JJ, James will raise hell where she is concerned.”

"It would be improbable to raise hell since hell does not exist," Brainy didn't understand how people could raise hell. It was a mythical place that no one has ever seen.

Alex shook her head, “Jaz is okay. I found her hiding in the bathroom and put her on the bus. She was picked up by Kelly.” If the situation weren’t dire, then Alex would have asked her out for coffee or something.

“Oh, Kelly,” Vasquez teased.

Alex put her hands on her hips, "Not you too. We had something major happen, and you are teasing me about Kelly. What about the alien?" She turned her attention back to Supergirl.

"He disintegrated into black goo. I had Brainy get a specimen, and hopefully, we will find out what it was.” Kara was still trying to get the image of the goo that smelled like crap.

“I’m sure we will learn something soon,” Alex’s phone started to vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and saw a message from Kelly’s number. A smile graced her features as she unlocked her phone to read it.

“How much you want to bet it’s a text from Kelly?” Lucy whispered.

Vasquez chuckled, “I bet my whole paycheck that the message is from Kelly. Look at Alex’s smile. She hasn’t smiled like that since forever.”

“I can hear you.”

“We know. We want you to,” Kara shot back, “I need to get back to CatCo. My job is never done.” She took her leave.

Alex read the message from Kelly.

_Kelly: According to Jaz, you are quite the hero. Thank you for saving her today._

_Alex: No need for thanks; it’s all part of the job. Is she okay?_

Alex sent the message and waited for Kelly’s response. To be honest, she was not expecting a text so soon, but she was not going to complain. Her phone chimed again, and she read the message.

_Kelly: Jaz is okay, shaken, and glued to my side. She doesn't want to go to school tomorrow. Are you okay?_

_Alex: It’s difficult for her. Will you let her stay home? I am doing alright. I am more worried about Jaz and you._

The agent hoped that she did not come off as too pushy. They’ve only met once or twice, and have yet to have a full conversation, but he hoped to change that eventually.

_Kelly: I am going to keep her home for the next two days. You are sweet, but to Jaz, you are a hero._

Alex couldn’t help but smile at Kelly’s message, Jaz thought she was a hero. She wondered if she was a hero to Kelly as well, but she was not going to think about that. At least not right now, maybe when everything has calmed down.

Alex: I’m not that big of a deal. Am I a hero to her mom?

She decided to bite the bullet and put the question out there. Alex was not flirting; she was trying to put Kelly at ease. She looked over and saw three sets of eyes looking at her.

“What?”

Lucy shook her head, “Nothing. You’ve been glued to your phone and smiling for the last five minutes. You and Ms. Olsen must be having one hell of a conversation.” She pointed out.

“I don’t think that they are flirting, not a time like this. Jaz was in danger today, Kelly is more worried about her daughter and not interested in flirting,” Brainy stated the obvious.

_Kelly: Yeah, you are. You rescued and saved my daughter, and that makes you a hero._

Alex smiled in Brainy's direction, "We are talking about Jaz, not flirting," She typed a message back to Kelly.

_Alex: I can live with being a hero. I am glad that Jaz is alright._

_Kelly: Jaz wanted to know if you could come over for dinner tomorrow night?_

"Alex, what's wrong?" Vasquez asked.

Alex was still in disbelief that Kelly, well, Jaz had asked her to have dinner with them tomorrow night. It was sudden, and she was not prepared for this moment.

“Kelly asked me over for dinner tomorrow night. I wasn’t expecting this,” Alex was taken off guard by Kelly’s offer.

"Tell her, yes. This would give you a chance to spend time with Kelly and Jaz. You'll get to know them better. Say, yes," Lucy advised her friend. If she weren't with James, then she would jump at the chance to be with Kelly.

Alex didn't respond and accepted the invitation to dinner tomorrow night with Kelly and her daughter. The conversation ended, and Alex went on about her day. She realizes that fate may be on her side, but she wasn't going to put the cart before the horse. Alex wanted to take her time getting to know Kelly and Jaz. She decided not to have high expectations and go with the flow. Alex had made the mistake of jumping into a relationship with Maggie, and she did not want to make the same mistake with Kelly. Then again, there was no relationship because she didn't know much about the other woman, and she did not know if Kelly was gay. Alex was not going to stress about it right now. They were having dinner, not going on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine has a new hero and Alex was invited to dinner.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron😉


	5. Dinner the other Important Meal of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has dinner with Jaz and Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, My Lovelies!
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Alex had received a text from Kelly, giving her the address to her house. Tonight, was the night she would be having dinner with Kelly and Jasmine, alone in their home. She wasn’t worried at all, it was going to be a good night, and hopefully, they would hit it off. Alex had stopped off at the local wine shop and picked up a bottle for tonight, then she stopped by a pastry shop, and picked up some strawberry strudel for Jaz. James had told her that she loved the pastry, so Alex, along with her gifts, made her way to the Olsen home. The neighborhood was quiet, one of the ones that you would find in suburbia, and to Alex’s delight was only a few blocks from her apartment. She parked her motorcycle in the small driveway and grabbed the bags and made her way up the small walkway to the front door. As soon as she stepped on the porch, the front door opened to reveal Kelly and not Jaz.

Alex felt a knot form in her stomach as she took in the woman in front of her. The last time she had seen her, she had on a navy-blue pencil skirt and a white sleeveless top, but now she had on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. It was a casual look, but to Alex, Kelly made it look good.

“Come on in, Alex. You are right on time, dinner was just delivered,” Kelly opened the door to let Alex in. She was wondering if it was impossible for Alex to not look good in skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

“Thank you for inviting me. I brought wine for us and strawberry strudel for Jaz.” Alex stepped into the foyer, trying to look anywhere but at the woman standing in front of her. George was yapping happily at her feet, “Hello, to you too, George,” She addressed the brown curly ball of floof.

Kelly closed the door, “I am sure that Jaz would love this. Ever since yesterday, Jaz has not been herself. I think seeing you and having some strudel will make her feel a little better. Let me take these for you.” She took the bottle of wine and the bag containing the pastry from Alex and walked further into the house.

Alex took this as her cue to follow and as a chance to get a feel for the place. It was inviting; there were pictures of Jaz on the walls in various stages of her life. She saw a picture of Jaz and Kelly with James and Lucy. The living room furniture was a light gray suede, and the curtains seemed to match. Whoever decorated did a fantastic job of conveying the warmth of the house. George was nipping at her shoes as she walked. He is an adorable and energetic puppy.

“You can sit down anywhere. Jaz, Alex is here,” Kelly called her daughter down to see Alex and to eat.

“Coming!” Jaz called back, and a few minutes later, she came thundering down the stairs in joy.

“What did I tell you about running down the stairs?” Kelly scolded her daughter.

Jaz smiled shyly, “Not too, but Alex is here.” She ran straight to the woman who saved her and gave her a big hug.

Alex hugged the child back, “It’s good to see you too, Jaz.” She was happy to see the little girl was doing okay, “You’re doing alright?”

“I’m doing okay. I am glad that you were able to make it for dinner.” Jaz let go of Alex and looked at her mom, “Is it alright if we eat now?”

Kelly smiled, “I don’t see why not. I got an extra container of potstickers since you mentioned how much you loved them. I don’t know who is worse; you are Kara.”

Jaz sat down at the table, “Aunt Kara loves her potstickers, but she shares with me all the time,” She gloated.

Alex pouted and sat down at the table, “I always have to fight her to even get a potsticker. I guess I don’t have your cuteness,” She pointed out how cute Jaz was.

“I wouldn’t see yourself short, Alex. You are just as cute as Jaz if not cuter,” Kelly sat down.

“I don’t think anyone could be cuter than Jaz, but then again, she gets it from her mama,” Alex did not know what to say about Kelly calling her cute, but she was not expecting that. Was Kelly flirting with her? And then she had to say that cheesy remark about Jaz ‘getting it from her mama’. She hoped she did not make things weird.

Kelly chuckled, “I am inclined to think so,” She didn’t miss a beat.

“Mommy? After dinner, can I show Alex my room?” Jaz asked between bites of her orange chicken.

“I don’t have a problem with it. But you must ask Alex if she is okay with seeing your room,” Kelly loved that her daughter had asked permission, but she had always told her to ask the other person first. It was rude not to ask them.

“Do you want to come and see my room after dinner, Alex?” Jaz asked excitedly.

Alex did not want to disappoint the little girl who was looking at her with those hazel brown puppy dog eyes, “I would like to see your room, Jaz. Do you invite strange people to see your room?” She questioned Jaz.

“No, but you’re not a stranger. You’re Aunt Kara’s sister, Uncle James’ friend and my friend and mommy’s friend,” She pointed out how Alex was not a stranger.

Alex's eyes met Kelly’s, “Am I mommy’s friend?” Those words sounded strange, falling from her lips. Did she just say that?

Kelly hid her smile behind her wine glass, “The jury is still out on that, but buy me a latte, and that may change,” She replied cheekily.

“I still owe you that latte. Let me know when’s a good time for you,” Alex replied with a confidence that she was not feeling.

Jaz looked between her mom and Alex; they were so weird, “If you go out with Alex for coffee, can I hang out with Aunt Kara? She’s supposed to be taking me fl---flower shopping,” She corrected herself. Her mom would flip if she knew that Kara had taken her flying.

Kelly raised an eyebrow, “Flower shopping?”

Jaz nodded, “Yeah. I wanted to do something special for you since…,” She didn’t complete the sentence and ate her egg roll.

Alex figured it was something private, “I have to ask. Why do you call Kara, Aunt Kara?” She tried to change the subject.

“She dated Uncle James. She’s family, and even though she and Uncle James are not together anymore doesn’t mean I will stop calling her my aunt.” Jaz explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Alex played with the handle of her fork, “Family is family,”

Kelly cleared her throat, “James has been more of a chosen family person. So, his chosen family had become our family. And like you said, family is family,” She was thankful that Alex had changed the subject.

“Stronger Together,” Alex picked up her glass of wine.

Jaz smiled, “Aunt Kara says it’s El Mayarah in Kryptonese,” She replied smartly.

Alex looked at Kelly, “So, you know that Kara is Supergirl?”

Kelly nodded, “It’s not that hard to tell. The only difference is the glasses, and when you know Clark Kent, it’s pretty easy to figure out,” She answered honestly. It took her a minute, but she eventually realized that Supergirl and Kara Danvers were one and the same.

“It’s so cool! I know Superman and Supergirl. They are cool superheroes, but you are a hero too, Alex, and you don’t need a cape,” Jaz told Alex adoringly.

“Not all heroes wear capes,” Kelly agreed.

Alex felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “Well, you’re something of a hero yourself. Jaz here tells me that you are a psychologist. I bet that is pretty exciting.” She needed to get the attention off of her.

“It is and given the tools that I work with. I am making a difference for the people who were in the military and had PTSD.” Kelly was proud of the work that she does.

Jaz finished eating, “Can I show Alex my room now?”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing your room,” Alex could tell that Jaz was getting impatient and was growing tired of the adult talk.

Jaz got up from the table, “Come on, Alex. We’ll be right back, mommy,”

Alex looked at Kelly apologetically, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. She’s excited,” Kelly replied.

Alex followed behind Jaz and went upstairs, where the little girl was standing, “Which one is your room?”

“This one,” Jaz pointed to the room to the left and went inside.

Alex followed Jaz into her bedroom, and it looked like a regular young girl’s bedroom. It looked like Ikea had exploded all over the place, but the pictures and the mural on the wall of a fairy wonderland brought it together. The accent wall had a midnight enchanted forest theme going on with fireflies and fairies flying around. She noticed a picture on Jaz’s nightstand of her Kelly, and another woman and then a picture of Jaz and the other woman by themselves. It didn’t take a scientist to figure out that the woman in the picture must be Jaz’s other mother.

“Your room is amazing, Jaz. Did you pick out everything yourself?” Alex asked as she took in the décor. There was a little white desk in the corner with a bookshelf filled with books next to it.

Jaz smiled, “Yeah, I did. Aunt Kara and Uncle James did the wall for me. I picked everything else based on the picture,” She answered quietly.

Alex knew her sister was talented, but seeing a mural was a new level of talent, “You have a good eye for decorating. Maybe, I should have you decorate for me,” She teased.

Jaz blushed, “Oh, here. I made this for you,” She ran to her desk and grabbed the picture she was working on and handed it to Alex.

“You drew me a picture,” Alex took the picture and looked at it. It was her in her DEO uniform and a bad guy in handcuffs. Across the stop in big blue letters was ‘Super Alex.’

“Do you like it?” Jaz asked shyly while looking down at the floor.

Alex smiled, “I love the picture, thank you. I brought you something too, but you have to ask your mommy if you can have it though,” She remembered the pastry.

“If I ask nicely, I think she would let me have it. I’m going to go ask mommy,” Jaz rushed down the stairs.

Alex again followed behind, being around Jaz was exhausting, but in a good way. They had dessert, and Jaz had gone upstairs to get ready for bed. This left her and Kelly alone, downstairs, in the living room. And the nervousness crept back in again, and Alex couldn’t stop her leg from moving up and down.

“You’re nervous. Are you afraid to be alone with me?” Kelly asked as she read Alex’s body language. She could tell that Alex was more than a little nervous, and it showed.

Alex shifted in her seat, “I’m not afraid of being alone with you. I’ve been alone with women before,” She sucked so bad right now.

Kelly smiled amusedly, “It’s alright to be nervous, Alex. You and I don’t know each other that well, and we’ve been thrown together by my daughter. You’ve been great with Jaz, by the way. I haven’t seen her taking quite a shine to someone as she has you.”

“Jaz is a great girl. She reminds me of Kara a little bit, once she had gotten acclimated to being on earth. Always on the move and charming everyone. Her mom isn’t so bad either,” Alex couldn’t resist.

“You are such a sweet talker, even if you are a stalker,” Kelly joked.

Alex reached for her wine glass, “You are going to have to have to stop calling me a stalker. You happen to be in places that I frequent, and you know Kara. I think I should have my pass revoked. I saved Jaz, and you invited me over for dinner, which is best friend material right there,” She was starting to relax a little.

“True.” Kelly reached for her wine glass and tilted it towards Alex, “To no longer being a stalker.”

Alex clinked her glass against Kelly’s making eye contact, “To no longer being a stalker,”

The air around them had become charged, not in the ‘I want to rip your clothes off and fuck you on the couch’ type of charge. But one of peace and understanding, something Alex hadn’t felt in a long time, and she wondered if Kelly had felt it too.

Kelly couldn’t take her eyes off of Alex. There was something about her that made her feel different. Like a good different, something she hasn’t felt in almost seven years, “No stalkers here. I would like to think of us as friends.”

George started barking at the door, officially ruining the moment. Alex didn’t blame George, though, because he probably had to go outside. She watched as Kelly got up and opened the door to the backyard, and the dog went running out the door.

“He is house trained,” Alex stated the obvious.

Kelly nodded, “Yeah when we adopted him, he was house trained, but not leash trained. We’ve been taking him to a trainer, hoping that would get him used to walking with a leash and harness. He has his moments.”

“I’m sure he does,” Alex looked at her watch and saw it was a quarter to nine, “I should get going. I don’t want to keep you up any longer.”

Kelly finished her wine, “I didn’t realize that it was so late. I don’t want you getting home too late.” She didn’t want the evening to end.

Alex didn’t want the night to be over, but it was late, and she wanted to leave something for next time, “Yeah. So, I was thinking; instead of getting coffee, we can go out and have dinner instead. We can get Aunt Kara to watch Jaz, while you and I get to know each other a little better,” She threw caution to the wind. The worst thing that could happen would be Kelly turning her down.

“I would like that. I am sure Aunt Kara wouldn’t mind watching her favorite niece. Let me know when, and I can arrange for a babysitter,” Kelly could use a night out and getting to know Alex better.

“I will call you and let you know the details,” Alex grabbed her jacket from off the couch and put it on.

“Let me walk you to the door,” Kelly offered to walk the other woman to the door, and it did not have to do with the fact that she was checking out Alex’s ass.

Alex turned to face Kelly, “Thank you again for tonight. I had fun with you and Jaz. I’ll call and check on you both tomorrow,” She said to Kelly in a hopeful tone.

“I would like that. Text me when you get to your place. I want to know if you made it home safely. I know you’re a badass, but I still worry,” Kelly amended her statement.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck, “I don’t want you to worry,” There was a small pause, “This is me going,” She turned and opened the door.

“Uh yeah,” Kelly responded.

Alex left the house and stepped into the chill of the night air. It was a contrast to the warmth of the Olsen house. Alex pulled out her keys and got on her bike. She grabbed her helmet and put it on her head. Alex could see Kelly from the door, and she gave her a small wave before starting the bike and pulling out of the driveway. Dinner had been a success, and she couldn’t wait to see Kelly again, this time without Jaz and George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had dinner and there were a little bit of sparks.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	6. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly go out for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I am on break from school and work, so I have time to write more for this little story that is becoming one of my favorites. I am glad that you love the story and Little Jaz, how can you not? She's cute.
> 
> I watched Frozen while writing this chapter, so that is where the title comes in, and there is a reference to this song in the chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!!

After a couple of failed attempts at planning a date, it was finally date night, and Alex was equal parts excited and nervous. She had made a reservation at the restaurant in downtown National City, off the waterfront, and planned on taking Kelly on a ride to the lookout overlooking National City. Alex had it planned out with a little help from Kara, who jumped at the opportunity to watch Jaz. She felt put out when James and Lucy would babysit, so Kelly made sure that Kara was the first choice. Alex hoped that everything went smoothly tonight, that there was no alien activity or people causing mischief. Yes, Lucy was capable, but she was the main point person.

Alex gave herself a once over in the mirror; she took a selfie and sent it to Kara to get her approval. The restaurant was business casual, so she decided to go with a black suit, with a white button-down shirt, some ankle-length boots, and added a little bit of wave to her hair. Alex's phone chimed, and she read Kara's message and smiled, her choice of outfit was on point. She grabbed her wallet, keys, and her phone and left her apartment with a little pep in her step.

Alex sent a quick text to Kelly, letting her know that she was on her way over. She was thankful that she had a spare helmet to give to Kelly. Just thinking about the other woman had brought a smile to her face. They've been texting and talking a lot since the night they had dinner with Jaz at their house. The texts throughout the day were mundane, and she received a lot of pictures of Jaz and George, or sometimes Jaz by herself. Alex may or may not have those pictures saved to her phone. How could she not? Jaz is a cutie, and so is George, if it weren't for the two of them, she wouldn't have been on the path that she is on now.

Alex wanted to stop by the flower shop on her way over, but she would not have anywhere to put them. She would have to make up for it later. She pulled into the driveway and parked her bike, before making her way up the familiar walkway towards the door. The butterflies and nervousness had all but disappeared, and Alex was okay with that. She rang the doorbell and slid her hands in her pocket and waited for the door to open. The door finally opened, but it wasn't Kelly who answered, but Kara.

“I didn’t expect you to answer the door,” Alex told her sister as she entered the house.

Kara smiled, “Well, Kelly isn’t quite ready yet, so I am in charge of opening the door,” She answered.

George came bounding over barking happily and doing little tippy taps at the visitor in the house. Alex knelt down and scratched his little head, “Hello to you too, George.”

A few minutes later, little footsteps came charging down the stairs, "Alex!" Jaz cried happily as she saw the other woman standing in the hallway, “You look good.”

"Thank you, and I like your pajamas. You must like Tinkerbell a lot," Alex stated, looking at the little girl’s purple and green Tinkerbell pajamas. Her hair was done up in two French braids.

Jaz smiled, "Yeah. Mommy told me to tell you that she will be down in a few minutes. That will give me a chance to talk to you," She told Alex. They may have been friends, but she wanted Alex to treat her mommy right.

Kara snickered, “I’m going to go check on dinner. Don’t be too tough on her, JJ,” She told the girl.

Jaz crossed her arms, “I make no promises, Aunt Kara. You’re taking my mommy out tonight. I have some rules.”

Alex tried not to laugh at how cute Jaz was when trying to be stern, “What are the rules?”

“Treat mommy with respect. Don’t have her out too late, it may be Friday, but I have karate tomorrow morning. Make sure mommy has a good time. It’s been a long time since she’s been out on a date.” Jaz listed her rules.

Alex gave a slight nod, “I will have her home at a reasonable time, and your mom will have a great time. Are there any other rules?” She questioned.

Jaz shook her head, “No, no more rules. Have fun tonight.”

"I guess, Jaz is laying down some rules," Kelly quipped as she made her way downstairs. She heard enough of Jaz's rules and decided to come downstairs. Her breath hitched in her chest as she saw Alex standing there in a suit. Alex looked so damn good.

Alex was speechless as she watched Kelly come down the stairs. She watched as Kelly's hand slid down the rail, and when she saw her full outfit, Alex was dead. Black dress pants and a sleeveless blue top with a gold necklace hanging around her neck. Alex thought Kelly looked good and she knew she was going to have the prettiest date tonight, "You look beautiful," Were the first words that came out of her mouth.

Kelly stepped off the last step, “You look good too, Alex. You clean up rather nicely,” She complimented the woman standing in front of her.

Jaz cleared her throat, her mommy and Alex were all weird again, "I told Alex to have you home at a decent time. I have karate in the morning," She told her mommy.

Kelly smiled, "I know you do, but when I get home, you are going to be in bed. Now come and give me a kiss." She told her daughter.

Jaz hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek, “Have fun tonight, mommy.”

“I will.”

Alex watched as mother and daughter shared their moment; it was clear as day that Kelly loved her daughter.

"We should let them get going, JJ. I'm sure they have reservations, and we don't want them to be late.” Kara entered the hallway.

Jaz let go of her mommy, “Okay, have fun tonight. Be safe, and bring her home at a decent time,” She told Alex.

“Yes, ma’am. Are you ready to go?” Alex asked Kelly.

Kelly smiled, “I am ready to go. Don’t let her talk you into letting her stay up late, and make sure she brushes her teeth before bed,” She told Kara. Even though Kara would let Jaz do whatever she wanted.

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara saluted.

Alex opened the door, “Have a good night, ladies.”

The two women stepped out of the house, and Alex looked back to see Jaz standing at the door. She waved to the little girl, and helped Kelly to her bike, "I know it's not traditional, but there is nothing like riding through the city on a motorcycle at night."

“You will not get any complaints from me. You on a motorcycle is hot.” Kelly admitted shamelessly.

Alex knew she was blushing, “I’m glad you think so. I hope you’re not a stranger to riding on the back of one,” She handed Kelly an extra helmet.

Kelly took the equipment, “No, I’ve been on the back of James’ bike. It’s nothing new to me at all,” She put the helmet on her head.

Alex put her helmet on and got on the bike, and helped Kelly get on behind her. She felt her spine tingle as Kelly’s arms slid around her waist. Alex could get used to this, Kelly’s arms around her waist going for night rides.

“Hold on tight.”

“I’m not letting go,” Kelly replied.

Alex hoped that Kelly would never let go, it was too soon, but she couldn’t help how she felt. She took her time speeding through the streets of National City, enjoying the breeze and the company that she has. There was about forty-five minutes before the sun sets, and Alex wanted to make sure that they were on the water to see it set over the water. Alex found a parking spot and turned off the bike. She removed her helmet and got off and helped Kelly off of the bike.

Are you alright?” Alex asked her date.

Kelly nodded, “I’m okay. I forgot how good it feels to be free for a little bit.” It was nice to have a moment of freedom and not think about Jaz and karate.

“Well, anytime you want to be free, let me know, and I will be more than happy to let you be free," Alex replied, forgetting that Kelly's hand was still in hers.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kelly replied.

“We should get inside before we lose our table,” Alex traced her thumb across the back of Kelly’s hand.

“We wouldn’t want that to happen,” Kelly tried to push down the fluttering in her stomach.

Alex led them into the building, and they were seated at a table on the deck. There was a beautiful view of the ocean, and the sky was painted in glowing oranges, pinks, and blues. The impending sunset rivaled Kelly’s beauty. The server handed them their menus and took their drink orders before leaving them alone.

"I've always wanted to come here but never had the chance. You chose well, Alex," Kelly was impressed at Alex's taste. She didn't doubt it for one minute, but it was still surprising.

“I wanted to do something a little different, instead of going to the usual places for our first date. Plus, it’s a little quieter, and we can talk without interruptions or other people’s conversations going on around them” Alex explained her choice of restaurant. It also didn’t hurt that she was trying to make a good impression on Kelly.

Kelly was very impressed, “You made the right choice. So, tell me a little about yourself, Alex. I know that you work for the FBI, you’re Kara’s sister, and you are Jaz’s hero. I want to hear more about the woman behind the titles,” She decided to break the ice.

“You know the basics so far. I do work for the FBI; I am a doctor of sorts. I got my Ph.D. in bioengineering. My mother and my father are both bioengineers, so I fell into it. How did you get into psychology? Lucy and Jaz both told me you were in the military.” Alex focused her attention on Kelly.

Kelly brushed her hair behind her ear, "I took a couple of AP psychology classes in high school. The mind is a fascinating thing, so after I graduated. I enlisted into the army, and through the army, I was able to go to college and earn my degree in psychology. I, of course, had to use my skills abroad, but it was rewarding, and the men and women over there needed the help." She explained how she got involved in the army.

"Sounds like you've seen a lot while overseas. I guess that means the madness of National City is a walk in the park for you," Alex stated.

Kelly chuckled, "Yeah, something like that. It's a lot quieter than Metropolis, though, and it's nice to know that a superhero is here too. Despite the crazy, it’s a nice place to raise Jaz. The school system alone is a draw,” She answered.

“I didn’t grow up here, so I wouldn’t know. I’m sure the schools are great. What brought you to National City? I know James is here, but what made you decide to lay down roots here?” Alex asked out of genuine curiosity. She was working up to the biggest question on her mind.

“I figured it was time for a new start for Jaz and I. James always talked about how great National City was and that Jaz and I would like it here. He was right.”

Alex nodded, liking what she heard so far, "I am glad that you and Jaz decided to come to National City."

The server brought their drinks and took their order for the appetizers and their entrees. They were left alone again.

“Where did you and Kara grow up? What was it like having a sister from another world?” Kelly whispered the last part.

Alex picked up her glass of wine, "I grew up in Midvale, and it was an adjustment. I was used to being the only child and the center of my parent’s world; then, I had to share that world with Kara. When Kara first came to live with us, we fought, and when my dad died, we argued non-stop. I blamed her for his death. It wasn't until later on that we grew closer, and now we are closer than close. It was my lot in life to protect her, and even though she is almost thirty, I still protect her.” She took a sip of her wine.

“A very admiral quality to have. It’s obvious that you two love each other a lot. Kara thinks the world of you. You’re her hero.” Kelly took a drink of her wine.

“I wouldn’t go that far. Where is Jaz's other parent? If you don't mind my asking," Alex asked the question, she had been dying to know.

Kelly sighed, “Her mother died while serving in Afghanistan four years ago.” She answered quietly.

Alex’s thought was confirmed, “I’m sorry for your loss, Kelly. How long were you and she together?” She asked.

“We were together for five years. At the time we couldn’t be out in the army, because of don’t ask don’t tell, but when I was discharged honorably, we decided to pursue our relationship further.” Kelly had a difficult time talking about Tamara, but she knew that she would have to eventually.

The appetizers came out, and conversation resumed. Alex listened in rapt attention as Kelly told the story of her and her fiancée. Her heart broke for Kelly and Jaz.

“Thank you for telling me. I didn’t mean to pry.” Alex thanked Kelly for being open with her. It was refreshing for a change.

Kelly sighed, "You asked, and I wanted to be honest with you. This is the first time I've been out on a date in four years. Not many people are interested in dating a single mother. Kara told me that you were once engaged. What happened?" She decided to turn the tables on Alex.

Alex chewed her food and swallowed, "Maggie and I wanted different things. I wanted kids, and she did not. There was no room for compromise on that, and I ended the relationship because of that." She answered, honestly.

“You didn’t have this conversation before you got engaged? The subject of kids is a big one.” Kelly didn’t understand how they could get engaged without discussing children.

Alex laughed nervously, “My relationship with Maggie was a little different from others. She was my first ever relationship. It was because of her that I realized that I was into women.” She explained her relationship with Maggie.

“I’m not judging at all, Alex. First, relationships are always for learning and growing." Kelly finished eating her salad.

Alex smirked, “Spoken like a true psychologist. I hope you don’t mind my asking, but who carried Jaz?” She asked between bites of her salad.

“I did. Tamara and I decided that since I was no longer in the military, that I should carry our first child. So, we went to a cryobank in Metropolis, found a donor that had the same attributes as Tamera, and then I was inseminated. Nine months later, I was giving birth to Jaz.” Kelly answered the question.

Alex nodded, “Sounds like an interesting time. Do you want any more kids in the future?” She asked another question.

Kelly smiled, “Yeah, I either want to adopt or have another child. What about you? Do you still want kids? Would you date a woman with a child? And would you want to have another one?” She asked the questions back to back.

“If you haven’t noticed, I am open to dating a woman with a child. I do still want children. I’m actually in the adoption database, so I can be chosen to adopt a child at any time. And yes, if my partner and I agree, then I would be more than happy to have another child,” Alex answered honestly. She didn’t think she could have a family at first, but then her maternal instincts kicked in with Ruby, and it went from there.

Kelly filed that information away for later, "A woman who knows what she wants. I like that."

"You're not analyzing me, are you?" Alex asked, jokingly.

"You'll never know if I am or not. Contrary to what people may think, I don't go around analyzing people. I know how to separate work from my personal life. It freaks people out because they start to act differently around me, and it's hard to figure out if a person is being genuine or not." Kelly stated with confidence. Alex was genuine, even with her awkwardness.

"It's easy to be myself around you. So there is no freaking out over here," Alex shot back.

“I’m glad to hear that. I appreciate your honesty; it’s refreshing. You’re not saying things that you think that I may not want to here. I like that in a woman,” Kelly answered in kind. Alex was straight forward, and still a little guarded, but so was she.

Alex smirked, “As do I.”

Dinner was finished, and Alex paid, but Kelly wanted to leave a tip. Alex knew that arguing with Kelly would be futile, so she let her leave the tip. They drove to the lookout over National City and sat down on the steel bench to enjoy the illuminated city and the cloudless sky.

“It’s beautiful up here. You can see the whole city. How did you find this place?” Kelly asked.

Alex stared off in the distance, "I found it on accident. I usually ride my bike when I need to clear my head. One night, I rode out of the city, and I found this place. It became my thinking spot when I want to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. I can't do like Kara and fly above the city, but this is close enough to it." She replied. There was something about Kelly that made it easy for her to open up. Maybe it's because she listened or because Kelly was a calming presence in her life. Whatever it is, she liked it and wanted more.

“Thank you for sharing your favorite place with me. On our next date, I will show you my favorite place to go when I need to get away from it all,” Kelly spoke up.

Alex looked over at Kelly, "There will be another date?" She asked, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

Kelly looked at Alex, “Yes, there will be a second date. I like you, Alex. And I want to see you again.” She didn’t mean to be too forward, but life was too short.

“I—I want to see you again too, Kelly.” Alex didn’t know how to words.

Kelly looked up at the sky, “A shooting star. Better make a wish,” She whispered.

Alex watched as the start shot across the sky, and she closed her eyes and made a wish. Something that she would do back in Midvale when she was younger. Alex opened her eyes to see Kelly staring at her, "Is there something on my face?"

“No, your face is fine. You’re cute; that’s all,” Kelly answered quickly.

“You’re pretty cute too,” Alex replied, “I don’t want tonight to end, but I did promise Jaz that I would have you home at a decent time. She does have karate tomorrow morning.”

Kelly chuckled, "I'm sure Jaz is asleep right now. I don't think she will notice that I came home past my curfew." It was a quarter to eleven, but Kelly knew that Jaz was in bed sleeping.

“She may be asleep, but rules are rules. We can break the rules on the next date. I want to make a good impression on her,” Alex joked.

"If you haven't noticed, you have made more than a good impression on Jaz. You are the next best thing to ice cream. And Jaz loves ice cream. She is not one to get attached to people so quickly or at all. Jaz has a fear that the people she loves will leave her. So, it surprised me at how she latched on to you the way that she had. You're good with her," Kelly had watched Jaz and Alex's interactions, and they were the purest interactions she had ever seen.

“I’ve said it before; Jaz is an amazing kid. It's hard not to like her and George." Alex couldn't forget the little furball.

Kelly chuckled, “You can’t forget George. I had doubts about getting Jaz a dog, but now I am starting to think that a dog is what Jaz needed.”

“I think so too. I don’t want this night to end, but a promise is a promise. I have to get Cinderella home.” Alex got off the bench and held her hand out for Kelly to take.

Kelly put her hand in Alex’s and got off the bench. Her ass was hurting, but it was so worth it, “Except this Cinderella will not turn into a pumpkin at the end of the night,” Kelly couldn’t resist.

Alex chuckled, “I think you would make a cute pumpkin, but I believe that true loves kiss would turn you back into the queen,” She hoped that she didn’t overstep.

"If I remember correctly, Cinderella turned into a princess, not a queen, but I can live with being a queen. Does that make you my prince?" Kelly asked coyly.

Alex had to think about that for a moment, "I can live with being a prince. I already rescued the princess,” She recalled saving Jaz.

“And the queen greatly appreciated you coming in and saving the day,” Kelly would be eternally grateful for Alex.

Alex only smiled and helped Kelly on to her bike. She felt Kelly's arms around her waist and her chin on her shoulder. For some reason, the song 'She's like the wind' started playing in Alex's mind. They rode through the streets of National City, and with each turn, Alex could feel Kelly's arms tighten around her waist. It was a glorious feeling one that she had missed but was glad to have it for a little while longer.

Alex pulled her bike into the driveway, turned it off, go off, and helped Kelly get down. The two women removed their helmets at the same time, revealing smiles.

“I guess this is the end of the night where I walk you to the door,” Alex put her helmet on her bike.

Kelly was about to do the same, "Oh yeah,"

“No, you keep it. Just in case, besides, it looks good on you,” Alex had bought the extra one for Kelly.

"You didn't have to do that, Alex. What makes you think I would want to ride again?" Kelly asked with a hint of a smile on her face.

Alex stepped into Kelly’s personal space, “You enjoyed the ride. If the arms squeezing my waist was any indication, I have it on good faith that you would want to ride again,” She was aware of the innuendo that was in there.

“We’ll see; one ride isn’t enough though. I may need another to make sure,” Kelly flirted back.

“I wouldn’t mind having a riding partner. Especially as one as beautiful and courageous as you,” Alex kicked it up a notch.

Kelly couldn’t help but smile, “With you as a teacher. I am sure I will learn to appreciate riding with you more,” She stepped back from Alex, “I need to get inside.”

Alex felt like a bucket of ice water was thrown at her, “We don’t want to keep the princess waiting.”

Alex walked Kelly up to the door, “I had a great time tonight. I can’t wait to do it again sometime.”

“Me either. I’ll plan the next date,” Kelly already had an idea of what to do.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Kelly pulled her key out of her purse, "Tomorrow if you're not busy. Would you like to come to Jaz's karate tournament tomorrow? It's at nine." She asked in a hopeful tone.

"I would love to see Jaz kick ass tomorrow. Text me the place, and I will meet you there," Alex was not doing mental cartwheels on the inside.

“Okay.”

Silence descended over them; it was as if neither of them knew what to do next. Alex wanted to kiss Kelly, but she didn't want to be too forward. They were friends, and she didn't want to make things awkward between the two of them.

Everything to move in slow motion as Alex felt Kelly's lips brush her cheek. Her lips were just as soft as Alex had imagined, if not softer. Oh, damn, she was gone.

“Thank you for tonight. I had an amazing time with you,” Kelly stepped back.

Alex’s mind went blank if Kelly kissing her cheek was enough to stun her into silence, then she was sure a kiss from the other woman would make her brain short circuit.

“Y—yeah, me too. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Alex licked her lips.

Kelly grinned, “I hope so. Get home safe and text me when you get there,” She wanted to make sure that Alex got home safely.

"I will. I'm pretty sure Kara will be flying home with me. Have a good night, and I will text you later," Alex responded. She watched as Kelly entered the house, and she waited a few minutes to see if Kara was going to come out, but Kelly had come back.

“You have got to see this,” Kelly whispered and motioned for Alex to come inside.

Alex entered the house quietly and tiptoed to the living room to see Kara sprawled out on the couch, with Jaz laying on top of her. Kara's arm was wrapped protectively around Jaz's back. They looked so cute together. Alex pulled out her phone and took a few pictures for reasons.

“That’s adorable,” Alex whispered.

Kelly nodded, “It is. I guess Kara will not be leaving tonight. If Jaz has a say,” She whispered back.

“That’s true. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Alex didn’t want to rush off.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Kelly walked with Alex towards the door.

Alex left the house and zipped up her jacket to make the journey home. Her cheek was still tingling where Kelly’s lips had touched. It's been two years, and she had felt as if she was coming alive for the first time in forever. With that thought, Alex made her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner was a success. And Alex scored an invite to Jaz's karate tournament tomorrow.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron.


	7. Karate Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex attends Jaz's karate tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seasons greetings, my lovelies!
> 
> Thank you to everyone!

Alex received an early morning text from Kelly, giving her the address of the place where Jaz’ karate tournament was being held. She rolled out of bed and proceeded to get dressed, Alex had promised that she would meet them there so they could walk in with Jaz together. The director couldn’t contain her joy, not only did her date go well, there was a guaranteed second date, and now she is being invited to Jaz’ karate completion. Alex didn’t know if she should get Jaz something or not, but she decided to stop by the local flower shop and picked her up a bouquet of pink and purple roses and a teddy bear that had on karate uniform. She thought it was perfect for Jaz, and she picked up some flowers for Kelly, it was only fair.

Alex left the florist and made her way to Highland Gym, where the tournament was held. She sent a text letting Kelly know that she was on her way. When Alex pulled into the parking lot, she was able to find Kelly’s car and parked in an empty spot beside it. As soon as she got off her bike, an excited Jaz came over to her.

“What are you doing here, Alex? I didn’t know you were coming,” Jaz hugged her new friend.

Alex’s eyes met Kelly’s, “I wanted to surprise you, kiddo. I also, got you something,” She let go of Jaz and went to her bike and pulled out the flowers and the bear, “This is for you, for good luck.” She handed the bear and flowers to Jaz.

Jaz’s face lit up like the sun, “Oh, thank you, Alex!” She hugged Alex again.

Kelly chuckled, “You didn’t have to do that, Alex,” She was surprised and a little enamored with Alex for giving Jaz a gift.

“You’re welcome, and not to forget your mommy. I got her some flowers too,” Alex broke the hug between Jaz and herself and grabbed the pink roses she picked up for Kelly, “These are for you,” She handed them over to the other woman.

Kelly smiled and took the flowers, “Thank you, Alex. These are so sweet of you, but you did not have to do this,” She leaned in and kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex blushed, “Today is a big day for Jaz, and I wanted to give her something for luck. I hope you don’t mind,” She didn’t know if she overstepped or not.

“You didn’t overstep at all. This was a thoughtful gesture, Alex. The roses are beautiful,” Kelly could kiss Alex.

“I like my bear. It has on a gi like me, but she has on a yellow belt. My belt is green, but I still love her,” Jaz loved her bear.

Alex smiled shyly at Jaz, “I am glad you approve. How long have you been in karate?”

Jaz had to think for a moment, “Four years. Right mommy?” She wanted to double-check.

Kelly nodded, “Yeah, this year makes four years of karate,” She confirmed Jaz’s number.

“Congratulations on your fourth year. It’s an honor to be here to share in your competition. I am sure you are going to do great,” Alex gave Jaz a few words of encouragement.

Kelly looked at her watch, “We need to get inside and get her signed in. It’s pretty hectic on tournament day,” She didn’t realize how late it was, “I’m going to put the flowers and bear in the car for safe keeping.”

Jaz pouted, “Okay.”

Alex watched as Kelly put the bear and flowers in the car and locked the door. She was still getting used to casual Kelly, seeing her in a pair of relaxed fit blue jeans, and a purple and white striped sweater, made her look even more beautiful.

“Alright, let’s head inside,” Kelly took Jaz’s hand in hers.

Jaz held out her other hand for Alex to hold, “Come on, Alex. Walk with us.”

Alex hesitated a little before taking Jaz’s hand this was new for her, “Always,” She took Jaz’s hand in hers, and they walked into the building. Everything started to feel natural between her Kelly, and Jaz. She could see them doing this for years to come, well at least until Jaz is too old to have her hands being held. They entered the building, and hectic was an understatement. Kids were running about, parents talking, and a lot going on, but Jaz was registered, and then they entered the gymnasium. There were a lot of parents and family in the auditorium, and in the middle of the floor were mats that Alex assumed was for the meet.

“I have to go sit with my class,” Jaz let go of her mommy and Alex’s hand, “Watch me kick butt,” she went to join her class.

“And she is off. We need to get a good seat so Jaz can see us,” Kelly explained as she led Alex to the bleachers closest to the floor.

Alex looked around and saw that the gym filled up quickly, “The tournament must be big. There are a lot of people here,” She commented as Alex took a seat next to Kelly.

Kelly smiled, “It’s the last tournament that decides if the students will advance to the semi-finals or not. Only a select few from each level are chosen, and well, Jaz was chosen as one of five people from her level,” She explained to Alex what was going on, plus she was a proud mom.

The more Kelly talked, the more Alex was intrigued, “That’s amazing, Kelly. You must be very proud.” Alex felt proud.

It was time for the tournament to start, and after a few rounds it was Jaz’s turn, and Alex watched with rapt attention. She felt Kelly’s hand lightly squeeze hers. Alex did not turn int a schoolgirl with a crush. Okay, she did, but she wanted to remain calm. Both Alex and Kelly cheered Jaz on and watched her kick ass. Alex was impressed by the little girl’s strength and agility at such a young age. When it was over Jaz was declared the winner and got a trophy and a medal, Jaz was going to the semi-finals.

“Did you see her?” Kelly asked Alex excitedly. She was proud of her baby.

Alex smiled, “She was amazing, Kelly. The way she took her opponent down was flawless. Four years of karate paid off in the end. So, that means that Jaz will go to the semi-finals?” She asked for clarification purposes.

Kelly nodded, “Yeah. They are next month, and if she does good in the semi-finals, then she will move on to the finals at her level. It’s a pretty huge deal,” She explained to Alex how it works, and she was delighted that Alex had taken such a keen interest in Jaz’s activity.

“I bet it is,” Was all Alex could come up with.

Jaz came bounding over to her mommy and Alex, “I am going to the semi-finals, mommy and Alex,” She hugged them both.

The double hug was not expected, but Alex went along with it and didn’t question, “Congratulations, Jaz. I’m proud of you.”

“I’m so proud of you, baby girl. I know your Uncle James will be proud of you too,” Kelly told her daughter. She tried not to focus on being pressed up against Alex in a hug.

Jaz broke the hug and stepped back, grinning, “Can we have everyone come over and celebrate my win tonight with pizza?” She asked her mommy. It would give her mommy a chance to hang out with Alex.

“I don’t see why not,” Kelly agreed, her baby won, and it was a given that they should celebrate her win.

Jaz looked at Alex, “You have to come too, Alex. You were here, and I want you to celebrate with us. You’re family,” She stated with an angelic smile. To Jaz, Alex was like family since she is her Aunt Kara’s sister.

Alex’s heart melted at Jaz’s statement; she considered her family. At that moment, Alex didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad thing, because they’ve only known each other for a month or so, “How can I resist an offer like that?” She looked at Kelly, “After all, I am family.”

Kelly’s eyes met Alex’s, and she gave a sly smile, “I guess you are. I mean, you are the sister of Jaz’s favorite person.”

“That’s Nia, mommy,” Jaz corrected her mommy.

Kelly chuckled, “I’m sorry, Nia is your favorite person. Kara is your number one person.”

“Uh-huh. Can we go get lunch?” Jaz asked.

“Yeah, we can get lunch. Do you want to join us, Alex?” Kelly offered the invitation to Alex. It wasn’t like she was hoping for her to say ‘yes’ or anything.

Alex wanted to say no and let mother and daughter celebrate by themselves, but the look of brown eyes and hazel eyes looking at her made her resolve crumble, “Alright, I will join you two for lunch. Where are we going to go?” She questioned.

“Pizza Palace! Aunt Kara took me there one day, and you can eat all the pizza you want. Have you been there?” Jaz asked.

Alex knew the place, “I’ve been there a couple of times. They have the best pizza. I will meet you and your mom there,” She accepted the invite it would give her a chance to spend more time with Kelly and Jaz.

Alex walked out the auditorium with Kelly and Jaz, the same way they walked in, holding one of Jaz’s hands. Kelly had the trophy in her free hand, and Alex kept stealing glances in Kelly’s direction. She was beautiful, and the natural sunlight only enhanced her beauty, oh yeah Alex was gone.

“This is us. We will meet you at Pizza Palace. Get in the car Jaz,” Kelly told her daughter.

Jaz smiled and got inside the car, “I’m inside the car,” She replied smartly before closing the door.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh quietly at Jaz, “She is quite a handful, but a cute handful. Thank you for inviting me to see Jaz with you today. I enjoyed myself this morning, and I know I will enjoy myself with lunch. I don’t want to be too forward, but I like spending time with you and Jaz. I hope if things go well in the future, we can all hang out again.” She couldn’t stop the word salad that was falling from her mouth.

Kelly smiled, “I like hanging out with you and Jaz as well. I want to hang out with you two again, but I wouldn’t be opposed to hanging out with you one on one. I want to get to know you better, Alex,” She shared Alex’s sentiments.

Kelly’s confession made the day worth it to Alex, “I’m looking forward to it. Jaz is probably growing impatient,” She pointed to the window.

“We’re leaving now,” Kelly told her daughter through the glass.

They parted ways, and Alex got on her bike and followed behind Kelly’s car to Pizza Palace. She tried her best to keep it casual, but it was hard when everything had started to fall into place. It had been almost a month since she and Kelly had met, and they were moving right along. The more she tried to control it, the faster everything seemed to move. Alex wasn’t complaining, but she didn’t want to move to fast or make mistakes in whatever is happening between her and Kelly. If they started dating and things ended badly, then that would cause an issue with the dynamic of the family.

Alex’s mind started racing with all these different scenarios of what could go wrong. They haven’t been on a second date yet, and they were already making plans to spend time with each other. It was too much too soon, so when they reached Pizza Palace, Alex had made up her mind and decided that having lunch with Kelly and Jaz would have to come at another time.

“I hate to do this, but something came up at work, and I am needed. I was hoping that maybe we can celebrate at another time,” Alex hated lying, but she couldn’t deal with everything right now.

Kelly’s heart sank, “I understand. You have to take care of your work.”

Jaz was disappointed, “You’ll come over to celebrate with us tonight, right?” She asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

Alex hated herself for doing this, but she couldn’t be here, not right now, “It depends on how everything at work goes. We’ll celebrate your win. I promise.”

“You should go. We’ll see you later tonight, hopefully,” Kelly hoped that Alex would come over tonight.

“Yeah, count on it,” Alex could tell that her decision had hurt Jaz and by extension Kelly, but it was for the best.

Alex rode to the DEO and calmed down a little. She saw Vasquez at the computer trying to order flowers. And Lucy had come downstairs with a disapproving look on her face.

“I thought you would be out celebrating with Kelly and Jaz because of her win,” Lucy wondered why Alex was in the DEO.

Alex sighed, “I needed a moment to myself. It was too much,” She replied.

“What is too much?” Brainy asked as he came into the command center.

“Everything. I mean, being there with Kelly and Jaz watching her karate competition. Jaz held hands with Kelly and me while walking. We’ve only been on one date, and Kelly and I hardly know each other, and yet, here I am going to karate tournaments, and being invited to celebratory lunches. Then going over for celebration pizza. Isn’t this all too soon?” Alex asked, hoping that she wasn’t freaking out too much.

“You are over-analyzing everything, Alex. How are you supposed to get to know Kelly and Jaz if you run away? You like Kelly, and she likes you. You like Jaz a lot, and Jaz thinks you are the next best thing to Kara.” Lucy tried to be the voice of reason. She didn’t want Alex to fuck up a good thing that was beginning.

“If I may, you may have been hurt from past relationships, and that is understandable, but logic has no place where the heart is concerned. You care for Jaz, and you are beginning to care for Kelly. Don’t sabotage something before it has a chance to take root,” Brainy may have listened to Nia explain things a time or two where emotions were involved.

“Brainy speaks the truth. So what are you going to do, Alex?” Lucy asked her friend. They were not close friends, but they were still friends.

Alex knew that Brainy and Lucy were right, “I will go to and have pizza with everyone tonight, and I will give whatever is happening with Kelly a chance. What if things go bad, and it changes the dynamic of the group? Kelly is James’ sister, and Jaz is his niece. It’s going to be awkward during holidays and get togethers. I don’t want to ruin what we have going on.” She couldn’t help that thought hanging in the back of her mind.

“I get that you are worried, and that is normal. Don’t create issues when there aren’t any there. Take it one day at a time and breathe. You have to remember; Kelly is dating after for years. Her wife and the mother of her daughter died while serving abroad. She is taking a chance, and maybe you should too,” Brainy stated.

Alex knew that Brainy and Lucy were right. She was freaking out and for a good reason, but Kelly and Jaz did not deserve any of her over-analyzing.

“You’re right. I am going to go over to Kelly’s before everyone gets there and spend some time with her and Jaz. Kelly isn’t Maggie, and she is not Sam, and Jaz is not Ruby.”

“They are not. Honestly, they are better, but then again, I’m biased,” Lucy stated bluntly.

Alex appreciated Lucy’s bluntness, “You are not biased at all. I am going to head home and then head over to Kelly’s. Should I bring something?”

“Yeah, your fine self,” Vasquez replied from the other side of the room.

“You are the worst,” Alex mumbled under her breath.

Alex went home, changed clothes, and made her way over to Kelly’s an hour early before everyone else arrived. She could help set up and spend time with mother and daughter both. She arrived at the Olsen house and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and Jaz answered the door.

“Alex, you came,” Jaz squealed excitedly.

The smile on the little girls’ face let Alex know right there that she did the right thing, “I don’t want to miss out on pizza and celebrating your win. Are you supposed to open the door?” She asked as she entered the house.

Jaz shook her head and closed the door, “No, but mommy said it was you. I am allowed to open the door if mommy knows who it is,” She explained.

“You should still ask who is it and wait for your mommy to come to the door too,” Alex gave Jaz a tip.

“I know, Alex. Mommy, it’s Alex!” Jaz called for her mommy.

Kelly entered the room, “I know, sweetheart. I was the one who told you that she was at the door. Why don’t you finish putting the rest of the snacks out while I talk to Alex,” She wanted to talk to Alex alone without little ears.

“Okay,” Jaz did as she was told and went to the living room to finish getting the snacks together.

A silence fell over them as they watched Jaz disappear into the kitchen.

“Have a seat. Did everything get handled?” Kelly asked as she sat down on the couch.

Alex sat down beside Kelly and rubbed her hands along her thighs to ease the sweatiness, “Yeah, everything was fine. It wasn’t as dire as they made it out to be. I was able to handle it, and that was that. I am sorry for missing out on celebratory lunch. I want to make it up to you and Jaz if that is okay,” She decided to lay the foundation of making amends for backing out of lunch.

“The city comes first, Alex, but you can make it up to both Jaz and me. She was disappointed that you couldn’t make lunch, but I am sure she will be as excited for whatever else you have planned,” Kelly was understanding and she explained to Jaz the nature of Alex’s job.

Guilt washed over Alex, “I will make it up to her and you. So, tell me, how was lunch?”

Alex listened as Kelly told her about lunch and how Kara had come to join them. She also learned that Jaz and Kara had a pizza-eating contest, which Kara had let Jaz win on purpose.

“That’s Kara for you.” Alex chuckled.

“It is. I am glad that you came by early before anyone else.” Kelly admitted.

A bowl crashed on the floor, and Jaz screamed. Alex and Kelly both ran into the kitchen to see a bowl of chips on the ground, and Jaz’s hand was bleeding from her hand. Alex sprang into action, cleaning up the chips and broken glass. She found the broom and swept up the smaller pieces and threw them in the trash.

Alex went to the guest bathroom and saw Kelly tending to Jaz. Her cheeks were flushed, and tears were drying on her cheeks, “How is the patient?”

Kelly finished putting the bandage on Jaz’s hand, “The patient is fine. I don’t think she needs stitches,” She threw the paper and the gauze in the trash.

Jaz sniffed, “It doesn’t even hurt anymore. Mommy told me that I have to sit down and to rest my hand,” She hopped off the bathroom counter.

“Your mom is right; you need to rest your hand,” Alex agreed with Kelly.

Kelly gave Alex a smile that conveyed her thankfulness, “Rest is good.”

“I’ll finish cleaning Jaz up while you finish getting everything together. Then I will be in there to help,” Alex suggested, “What do you say?”

“Alright, but make sure you give her a lollipop,” Kelly winked and left the bathroom.

Jaz giggled, “I like the orange lollipop,” She told Alex with a mischievous grin.

Alex remembered giving Sam and orange lollipop after giving her a CT scan, “I am sure we can find you one. Sit down so I can clean your face.” She pointed to the toilet seat.

Jaz sat down, “I didn’t mean to break the bowl. It was an accident.”

Alex took a washcloth and wet it a little, “I know. Accidents happen. When I was your age, I was helping my mom clean up the kitchen, and I dropped a wine glass, and it shattered all over the place. I cut my foot, and I had to get stitches. It hurt when I walked,” She wiped away Jaz’s tears with the cloth.

“Really?” Jaz asked. Alex seemed as if she could do no wrong.

Alex smiled, “Really. I haven’t broken anything since that day,” She lightly tapped Jaz’s nose.

Jaz giggled, “I don’t drop stuff. It was a one-time thing. Thank you for helping me. Can I get a lollipop now?” She asked sweetly.

“Where does your mommy keep the lollipops?” Alex wondered where they were kept.

Jaz pointed to a cabinet across the hall where the laundry room was, “She keeps them in that cabinet there in a container.”

Alex went to the cabinet and opened it to see a large container with orange lollipops in them. She smiled and took out one of the suckers and put it back in the cabinet, “I got your orange lollipop. You were a great patient. We should go help, mommy, but you can supervise.” She handed the candy to Jaz.

Jaz took the lollipop, “Okay,” She unwrapped it and put it in her mouth.

After Jaz’s mishap, everything was in place, and instead of having pizza, they had tacos and a huge sub sandwich from one of the local deli’s. Everyone was over at the house, and Alex watched as Jaz sat perched on Nia’s lap, telling her story.

“I kicked booty today. It was so awesome. Mommy was there, and Alex was there too. They cheered me on,” Jaz told everyone about her win.

“She even got a trophy,” Kelly chimed in.

“And a medal,” Alex added in the next part.

James chuckled, “Don’t mess with Jaz. She can take you down,”

“I know she can. She was sleeping, and I woke her up, let’s just say I was on the floor,” Lucy recalled being sucker-punched by Jaz it hurt like hell.

Alex wanted to hug Jaz, “She’s tough.”

“I want all of you there next month. No excuses,” Jaz demanded.

Nia poked Jaz in the side, “I will be there no doubt. I want to see you kick booty.”

Alex found herself getting a little jealous, but she knew that Nia had known Jaz longer than she had, but it was an eye-opener to see how much everyone loved Jaz. She was like a breath of fresh air, like her mother.

Kara breezed into the room, “Sorry, I am late, but there was a break in at the bank. I had to handle the bad guys,” She found an empty seat next to Alex.

Jaz jumped off of Nia and went to Kara and crawled in her lap, “I’m glad you’re here, Aunt Kara.”

“It’s like I don’t even exist,” Lucy joked.

Kelly looked at Lucy sympathetically, “Nia is shiny and new, and well, Kara is Kara. I don’t think you can compare yourself to her,” She tried to be as neutral as she could.

Jaz looked at Lucy from her Aunt Kara’s lap, “I like you too, Aunt Lucy.”

The night went on, and everyone left after cleaning up. Kelly had asked Alex to stay behind and have a glass of wine with her. To Alex, it was a great way to end the evening. They were sitting on the couch with a light from a single lamp illuminating the room. George was upstairs with Jaz, so it was just her and Kelly.

“I’m sorry again for today. My job sometimes gets in the way of things, as you know. Even on my day off, I am needed. Thank you for being understanding,” Alex apologized again.

“It’s alright, Alex. I don’t fault you for your job. I thought for a moment that you were having second thoughts about being with us,” Kelly admitted.

Alex felt even worse, “There may have been a second thought in the beginning, but it was fleeting. I like spending time with you and Jaz. Outside of Kara, you two are quickly becoming my favorite people. You and Jaz are so open it’s hard not to have you as favorites.”

“You are quickly becoming my favorite person too. As far as Jaz goes, you will have to fight with Nia and Kara for that spot. I don’t think they will let that spot go,” Kelly drank her wine.

“I’m not going to fight. I will happily take my place in Jaz’s life. She doesn’t care too much for Lucy, does she?” Alex asked as she noticed how Jaz reacted when it came down to James’ girlfriend.

Kelly sighed, “It’s not so much that Jaz doesn’t like Lucy; she took their break-up pretty hard. It came after Tamara died. James moved to National City, to look after Kara for Clark, and it went downhill from there. So, Jaz is team Kara and James, but she knows it’s not going to happen.”

“I can understand that. I guess having a psychologist for a mom pays off,” Alex joked.

Kelly shrugged, “It does. I worry about her sometimes, but I know she can handle herself. Would you like another glass?” She asked, holding up a half-full bottle of white wine.

“One more wouldn’t hurt,” Alex held out her glass.

Kelly poured the liquid into Alex’s glass and then hers, “I don’t want you to drive under the influence.”

“I can handle my alcohol.”

Kelly put the bottle down, “If you say so.”

They sat in comfortable silence, drinking their wine, and enjoying each other’s company. Alex had learned in one of her college psychology classes that sometimes the best conversations happen in silence. Sitting with Kelly in silence made her a believer. Alex was about to say something, but she saw Kelly curled up on the couch fast asleep. She quietly got up and put the glasses in the sink, and put the empty wine bottle in the trash. Alex found a blanket draped across the back of the chair and spread it over Kelly’s sleeping form.

She left the house, making sure that she locked the doors and made her way home. Her moment of crisis may be over but Alex still had some work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is so taken with Kelly and Jaz. I threw in some fluff and a lil family feels.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron.
> 
> *** feel free to drop by tumblr @dansen-on-air or you can spot me on twitter @ForeverNayanna***


	8. Two Steps Forward and Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex agonizes about Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you for coming along on this journey. It's a pleasure to have you all here with me.
> 
> Please enjoy the ride.

It’s been two weeks since the party celebrating Jaz’s win, and Alex had been avoiding Kelly. Well, not avoiding her, but finding creative ways to not be in her presence. The night on Kelly’s couch, watching her sleep, was a little too surreal to her. They were in the getting to know you phase, and watching the woman that she likes sleep, is beyond the getting to know you phase. When the thinks back on that night, Alex couldn’t help but smile, Kelly was comfortable enough to fall asleep with her there. The other was at her most vulnerable, and Alex had to admit that it made her feel good inside, that Kelly trusted her enough to be there with her and Jaz. Alex’s smile grew as she thought about Jaz, the little girl with a bubbly personality, infectious laugh, beautiful hazel green eyes, and a mop of curly hair. The little girl who had quickly wormed her way into Alex’s heart.

Alex felt terrible for pulling a disappearing act, but she needed time to process what was happening. Kelly had sent her texts, and Alex would respond that she was busy with work. It got so bad that Lucy and Kara had begun questioning her actions. When asked, Alex would tell them that a lot was going on, and she needed time to think. Of course, her answer led to Lucy and Kara lying on her behalf, and that was even worse since Kelly and Jaz loved them so much.

Everything came to a head one day when Alex entered the coffee shop, and she saw Kelly having coffee with Nia. She could hear Kelly’s laughter at something the other woman was saying, and it was music to her ears. Alex ordered her coffee and debated on if she should go over or not. She tried not to stare, but Nia caught her eye and subtly motioned for her to come over to the table.

Alex couldn’t put it off any longer and straightened the sides of her jacket nervously, before approaching the table. It had been two weeks, and seeing Kelly still had taken her breath away.

“Alex, hey,” Kelly greeted the woman with a smile. It had been two weeks since she’s seen Alex, and she was afraid that Alex had ghosted her or something. But she pushed that thought away when Kara and Lucy had told her that Alex had been busy with work.

“I am going to leave you two to talk. I’ll pick Jaz up from school this afternoon and bring her back to my place. Hi, Alex.” Nia got up and left Kelly and Alex alone.

Kelly pointed to the seat that Nia just vacated, “You can sit down. I’m not going to bite your head off,” She told Alex reassuringly.

Alex chuckled nervously and sat down, “How have you been? How is Jaz?” She tried to remain collected, but it was hard considering the woman who made her heart beat a million miles a minute was sitting in front of her.

“I’ve been okay. Working and helping people like always. Jaz is doing well. I just signed her up for gymnastics, so that is another activity that will take up some of her time. How have you been? Lucy told me that you’ve been swamped with work. Has everything mellowed out?” Kelly asked, before taking a drink of her coffee.

Alex couldn’t look at Kelly without feeling remorse for avoiding her for two weeks, “I think things are going to be okay for now. I have to remember that I have an assistant director to delegate tasks to. I am still trying to find my footing and figure things out.” She was speaking about her job, but also of herself and her situation with Kelly.

“It will take some time, but everything will be fine. I’ve learned that you have to take a moment and just be. You don’t have to have everything figured out at the precise moment. Life is about the journey, not the destination,” Kelly added sagely.

“I will have to remember that. I have to apologize for being MIA. I didn’t want you to think that I was leaving you hanging or anything. You mentioned that Jaz would start gymnastics. What about karate?” Alex looked away from Kelly’s intense gaze; it felt as if the woman was looking into her soul.

Kelly played with the lid of her cup, “Jaz will do both. Karate is twice a week, Mondays and Wednesdays. Gymnastics is twice a week for an hour Tuesday and Thursday. She wanted to do more, but I do not want her to overextend herself and not enjoy being a child. So, not only will I have karate, I will have gymnastics too.” She loved that Jaz wanted to be in various activities, but it was going to be time-consuming. Between her work, and Jaz her schedule would be busy for the next eighteen years.

Alex didn’t know how Kelly managed to do it as a single mother, but she made it seem effortless, “That is where you have one of her many aunts and uncles jump in to help you. You do not have to do everything on your own. It’s okay to ask for help when you need it,” She told Kelly. Alex may or may not have read some self-help books.

“Alex! Coffee order for Alex!” The barista called for the name on the order.

“That’s me. I have to get my coffee. Do you have some time to continue talking?” Alex asked.

Kelly looked at her watch, “I have some free time before my next appointment.” She had readily agreed to have coffee with Alex. Not seeing her for two weeks, made Kelly feel some kind of way. In the last month, Alex had become a fixture in her and Jaz’s life. It felt foreign to her since it’s only been four years after Tamara.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and went to get her coffee. She was thankful that Kelly was understanding and was not upset about her disappearing act, but Alex knew that she had to do better. She approached the table and saw Kelly texting someone on her phone, so she sat down and waited while she finished her conversation.

“Sorry about that. I was coordinating plans with James to watch Jaz while I am away on business this weekend,” Kelly put her phone in her blazer pocket and focused her attention on Alex.

“I didn’t know psychologists go away on business,” Alex tried to be casual about her assumption.

“We do go on business trips to conferences and whatnot. It’s how we learn and keep up with new techniques in helping people. It’s usually twice a year, if not more,” Kelly explained.

Alex nodded, “I get that. You have to stay on top of your game. So I have a dumb question to ask. You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to, but do you see a psychologist or a therapist?” She had always wanted to know if psychologists saw therapist themselves.

Kelly found Alex’s question cute. It’s one that she’s received countless times, “I do see a therapist. If I didn’t, I would have gone crazy with everything. It’s nice to have someone else to talk to, and help give me perspective. Have you ever been to therapy?” She asked the other question that had been on her mind in regards to Alex.

“No, I have not been to therapy. I may have been when I was younger when my father died, but other than that, I haven’t. I hope you don’t think I am weird for not going to therapy,” Alex didn’t want to scare Kelly off. Alex knew that she was due to be in therapy with all the shit she’s been through.

Kelly shook her head, “No, I don’t think you are weird. Some people feel that they don’t need therapy and can cope without it. I am not one to judge anyone’s coping skills,” She did not judge, she had learned to remain neutral in all things.

If Kelly only knew that Alex's coping skill of choice was alcohol, “That’s a healthy outlook to have. I know this is off-topic, but I was wondering if you and Jaz have some free time next weekend. There is an amusement park not far from here that I think Jaz would love, and the three of us can spend some time together. I distinctly remember making that suggestion,” Alex offered an olive branch for avoiding Kelly and Jaz.

“I remember. I thought you had forgotten. Jaz has been asking about you a lot. She wondered when _her _Alex was going to come and see her and George,” Kelly relayed Jaz’s message.

“Her, Alex?” She asked with an amused smile.

Kelly nodded, “Yeah, you’re _her _Alex. I don’t know when that happened, but she’s claimed ownership over you,” She had wondered a time or two if Jaz was latching on to Alex because of her lacking another mother figure, or if it was her way of accepting Alex into her life.

A small smile played on Alex’s lips, “And what about her mom? Am I considered her Alex too?”

“The jury is still out on that, but if you play your cards right, then maybe, you can become my Alex,” Kelly sent a wink in Alex’s direction before sitting back and finishing her coffee.

“Lucky for you, I am a damn good card player.” Alex drank her coffee. It was a good day for her, despite her major angst.

Kelly could see through Alex’s cockiness, “We’ll see.” She looked at her watch, “I have to get going. Thank you for the coffee and conversation. I will talk to you later?”

“You can count on it,” Alex was going to keep her word.

“Bye, Alex.”

Alex watched as Kelly left the coffee shop, and she finished her coffee, feeling satisfied at how everything went. She half expected Kelly to be pissed at her, but she was relieved in a way that Kelly wasn’t mad at her. If she were Kelly, then she would be pissed at herself for being MIA for two weeks and only exchanging a few texts. Alex finished her coffee and made her way to the DEO; it was a slow day, so she was just there to do paperwork and make sure that everything was up to par. Since Colonel Haley had been gone, the DEO had been in disarray, and it was up to her and Lucy to put it back together again. After some time, Alex decided it was time to visit J’onn. She hadn’t seen him in a while and wanted to make sure that he was okay, being a civilian and not working with the DEO anymore.

Alex approached J’onn’s office and let herself inside.

“Hey, Alex. I didn’t expect to see you pop in here today. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” J’onn asked as he welcomed Alex into his office.

Alex closed the door, “I wanted to stop by and see how you are doing. I haven’t seen you in a while. I wanted to make sure that you were alive and kicking,” She tried to make a joke.

“I am alive and kicking as you say. What’s on your mind?” J’onn asked, cutting to the chase.

Alex flopped down on the couch and sighed, “I think I messed up with Kelly.”

J’onn took a seat next to Alex, “Kelly Olsen? James’ sister? I didn’t know that you and she were dating.”

“We’re kind of dating, but we are getting to know each other. I don’t know where we stand with each other. I’ve been ignoring her for the last two weeks. Everything was going so well, and then I had a moment of anxiety. Kelly is everything I look for in a woman, and her daughter, Jaz, I absolutely adore her. She is the cutest little girl ever,” Alex gushed about Kelly and Jaz.

J’onn chuckled, “You care about them a great deal. You didn’t explain how you messed up. All you told me was that you’ve been avoiding Kelly for two weeks. Why have you been avoiding her?” He asked.

“Everything seems to be moving so fast with us. We’ve only known each other for a month, we’ve been on one date. I even went to Jaz’s karate tournament, and Jaz held me and Kelly’s hands. It was perfect, and it felt as if everything was falling into place. Then after the celebration, Kelly asked me to stay for a glass of wine. We talked about Jaz and a few other things, and then she had fallen asleep. I left after that. And since that night I have been avoiding her. I saw her today in the coffee shop, and she was so forgiving and understanding that I felt guilty for my actions.” Alex gave a summary of the events of what happened between her and Kelly.

“I still don’t understand how you messed up. It seems as if Kelly was understanding and didn’t read you the riot act,” J’onn stated.

Alex lay her head on the back of the couch, “She is going away to a conference this weekend that has to do with psychology. Kelly might meet someone there and get to know her, and that would be because I blew her off,” She knew that was an unlikely scenario, but in her mind, she couldn’t help herself.

“You didn’t mess up, Alex. Those conventions are not for hook-ups. They are there for other psychologists, therapists, and other people to get together and learn. I’m sure there are seminars and an open bar. It’s a way for people in Kelly’s profession to network with people in the same field as her. You like her.”

Alex sighed, “Without a shadow of a doubt. Is it too soon, right? It’s not weird that she’s James’ sister? Kara dated James isn’t there some kind of rule about dating the sibling of her ex?” She questioned.

“It’s not too soon, Alex. And there is no written rule. It’s been three years since Maggie, and two years since Sam. I think it’s time for you to live life and see where things go with Kelly. You have to keep in mind though; it’s not just Kelly, it’s her daughter too. You know in your heart what you must do.” J’onn patted Alex’s thigh comfortingly.

Alex was grateful for J’onn, “Thanks, J’onn. I knew I could count on you,” She hugged him.

J’onn returned the hug, “Always, Alex.”

Alex left J’onn’s feeling better, and she reached out to Kelly via text.

_Alex: I know you’re probably working, but would it be okay if I stopped by with dinner?_

She sent the message and waited for a response from Kelly about dinner. Alex waited outside of J’onn’s building. Her phone chimed with a reply.

_Kelly: I would like dinner. Chinese?_

Alex was in the zone again.

_Alex: I can do that. What time should I come?_

_Kelly: I don’t have anything between six and seven. Does that work?_

_Alex: Perfect. I will see you then_

_Kelly: **😁**_

Alex slides her phone in her pocket. She was having dinner with Kelly tonight. It wasn’t a grand gesture, but it was a start. Then Alex thought about doing something special for Jaz. She wondered if it would be too forward to ask Kelly to take Jaz and George to the park. Alex would bring that up to Kelly when she comes back from her conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Alex. You are one big ball of unwell. Let's hope you can get it together.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	9. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting over herself, Alex decides to move forward with Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! 
> 
> We are now getting to the good part of the story. Hold on to your seats because it's going to be one hell of a ride.

Alex went to the Chinese restaurant that Kara had recommended and picked up fried rice, chicken lo mein, potstickers, and egg rolls. She had sent a text to Kelly asking her what she would like, and Alex may have gone a little overboard with the food. Alex took the elevator to the third floor, where Kelly’s office was located, and she did not expect her office to be made of complete glass. It was as if she would have no privacy when she was dealing with clients. Alex saw Kelly sitting at her desk, working on something when she entered the office.

“I come bringing dinner,” Alex held up a bag of food.

Kelly smiled and exited out of her program, “You are right on time. I am starving,” She got up from her desk and went over to where Alex was standing, “You can put the bags on the table. I will get us something to drink. Do you have anything, in particular, you would like?” She asked as she made her way over to the mini refrigerator in her office.

Alex was in awe of the office, and how it had everything inside, it was a nice distraction from looking at Kelly in a light blue, sleeveless dress that stopped above the knee. This gave Alex an ample view of long, lean legs that was accentuated by a pair of black heels. She was sure if she were a cartoon character her eyes would pop out of her head, and her tongue would be hanging out of her mouth.

“Alex?”

Alex was back in the moment, “I’m sorry, what was the question?” She asked sheepishly.

“I asked what you would like to drink? I have soda, sparkling water, apple juice, orange juice, and grape juice. I also have little juice boxes if you want,” Kelly threw in the juice boxes as a joke. She kept those on hand for when Jaz would come to the office.

“Sparkling water will be fine,” Alex replied and sat down on the couch, taking the food out of the bag and putting the containers on the table, along with the plates, and eating utensils.

Kelly walked over to the table with two glasses of sparkling water and put them on the table, “You brought enough food to feed an army. It’s only two of us,” It was not lost on her at how much food Alex had brought for them. She chalked it up to Alex growing up with Kara.

“It’s a habit. I’m used to this with Kara. You’ve seen her eat; it is almost like feeding an army. I figured you might get hungry later.” Alex always made sure that there would be enough left over for later.

Kelly smiled and sat down on the couch next to Alex, “How very thoughtful of you, Alex. I’ll be headed home after this. My last client canceled, so I get out of here on time.”

Alex nodded, “Do you always keep late hours?” She questioned as she grabbed an egg roll.

“Not all the time. I am usually out of the office at about five. I only have late appointments if it’s necessary. I try to keep my schedule consistent for Jaz. I am thankful that I have everyone stepping up and helping with her, but it’s not the same as being there for her.” Kelly did not have it all together, as many people thought she would.

“I get it. When my dad died, my mom had stepped in as much as she could, and she made it seem as if it was the easiest job in the world. I don’t want to overstep any boundaries considering we’ve only known each other for a month, but maybe I could get Jaz from school on some days and stay with her until you get home,” Alex didn’t know why she suggested that, but it seemed like the most logical thing to do. If she was going to make a go of it with Kelly, then it was time to show some initiative.

Alex’s offer touched Kelly; it was sincere and not at all try hard. Just when she was about to write Alex off, she comes in with the save, “I couldn’t ask you to do that, Alex. Your job is unpredictable, and you can be called in at any time to help save the city. Jaz would be a distraction for you.” She politely declined Alex’s offer. Alex’s job was demanding, and she didn’t want to put any added stress on her daily life.

“I don’t want to hear it. I wouldn’t have offered if it was going to be an inconvenience. It would give me a chance to spend time with Jaz and get to know her. She said so herself that we are family,” Alex couldn’t resist using Jaz’s words. They were a family, not in the traditional sense, but they were a family.

“Alright, when you put it that way. I do have some rules that must be followed where Jaz is concerned. She is a little charmer and will use her smarts to get whatever she wants, but you can’t fall into her trap,” Kelly relented and decided to let Alex step in and pick up Jaz from school.

Alex waved off Kelly’s concerns, “You have nothing to worry about. I am immune to puppy dog eyes, whining, and every other tactic. Kara is my sister after all, so I learned how not to give in,” That was a lie, all Kara had to do was give her the puppy dog look, and Alex would give Kara what she wanted.

Kelly laughed, “Oh, you have no idea what you’ve signed up for. How was the rest of your day? Did you do anything exciting?”

“Not really. I finished my coffee, stopped by to see J’onn, ran some errands, and now I am having dinner with you. What’s your favorite color?” Alex asked.

“Purple,” Kelly replied, “What’s yours?”

“Blue.”

Kelly ate her food, “Like Kara. What’s your favorite food?”

“Pizza, of course. What about you?” Alex asked in kind.

“I love Italian,” Kelly replied.

Alex filed that information away for future use, “Who is the greatest villain of all time?”

“Hans Gruber. How can it be anyone else, but him?” Kelly answered, honestly. How could anyone not see him as the greatest villain?

Alex grinned, “I knew I liked you,” She ate a potsticker.

“I knew I liked you too, Alex. Have you ever had another relationship after Maggie?” Kelly asked. She wanted to know if any of Alex’s exes would be a problem.

Alex thought about Sam, “It wasn’t a relationship per se, but there was this woman named Sam. She had a daughter named Ruby. I found myself falling for her, but then some things happened, and well, she and Ruby left National City. From there, I’ve had a few casual relationships here and there, but nothing serious. What about you?”

“I haven’t dated in four years. It’s not a lack of trying, but not a lot of women are knocking down my door to date a single mother who was still grieving her dead wife. You’re the first person I’ve had any interest in, and I don’t doubt that for a moment,” Kelly appreciated Alex’s honesty and gave some of her own.

“I have an interest in you too, Kelly. I have given up on relationships, but then Jaz and George happened. They changed my perspective on relationships. Do you think that we would have gotten here if it wasn’t for them?” Alex needed, no wanted to know if Kelly had thought about the same things she has.

Kelly sat back as she thought about her answer, “I think Jaz and George have sped things up, but I do believe that our paths would have crossed naturally since we run in the same social circle. I don’t want to sound cliche or anything, but I am glad that Jaz and George ran into you.”

Alex smiled almost shyly, “I am glad that they ran into me too. I can’t forget about the coffee incident. I ran into you after I ran into your daughter and her dog. It was fate,” She remembered running into Kelly after meeting Jaz and George.

“Yeah, it was a hectic day for me. I never did thank you for paying for my coffee and Jaz’s cocoa. I was surprised when the barista had told me that it was already paid for. I had a feeling that it may have been you, but I wasn’t sure,” Kelly thanked Alex for the coffee.

Alex shrugged, “It was the least I could do for you and Jaz.”

They finished eating dinner, and conversation flowed smoothly between them. It felt as if no time had passed, and nothing felt out of place. The more Alex learned about Kelly, the more she found herself falling for her. Alex wondered if this is what Kara felt like when she was all about James? She is the second Danvers woman to fall for an Olsen, and she did not care.

Dinner was cleaned up, and Alex walked Kelly to the parking garage to make sure she got there safely. Alex knew that Kelly could carry herself in a battle, but it was the chivalry that mattered.

“Well, this is me. Thank you for dinner and walking me to my car. Jaz is going to a sleepover next Friday. How would you like to come over and have dinner with me at my place? I can fix dinner, and we can have wine, watch movies, and enjoy each other’s company.” It wouldn’t hurt for Kelly to put herself out there. Alex is making an effort, and she should make an effort as well.

Alex was not about to turn down that offer, “I would love to have dinner with you, and watch movies. That sounds like my kind of date. Could I see you again before then?” She didn’t want to come off as overeager, but she couldn’t help herself.

“What do you have in mind?” Kelly asked.

“Maybe we could have lunch one day next week. I don’t know if you know, but Noonan’s has a killer lunch menu.” Alex decided to start small.

Kelly smiled, “I would like that.” Her eyes moved from Alex’s eyes to her lips, back to her eyes again.

Alex could feel a change in the air, the same change that she felt standing on Kelly’s front porch. She wanted nothing more than to pull her close and kiss her on the lips, but she didn’t know if it would be cool or not. But the way Kelly is looking at her gave her the answer that she needed. Alex felt a surge of confidence overcome her, and she stepped into Kelly’s personal space and went for it. Her lips descended upon Kelly’s, and it’s as if the heavens had opened, and a chorus of angels was singing. Alex knew that Kelly’s lips were soft just by looking at them, and she was not wrong. Time had stopped for a moment as if Alex was trying to remember this kiss for days to come. She was disappointed when she no longer felt Kelly’s lips on hers, but the ghost of her lips was still there.

Kelly had an out of body experience, but it was a damn good one, “I have to uh, go get Jaz from Nia’s.”

Alex cleared her throat, “Yeah, you don’t want to be late picking her up. Uh, text me when you get home to let me know you and Jaz got there safe.”

Kelly unlocked her car and opened the door, “You do the same.”

Neither one of them made a move to get to their respective modes of transportation. The moment was far from over, but Alex knew that this would be continued. After a few more minutes of intense stares, Alex and Kelly finally went their separate ways, and Alex felt hope bloom inside of her for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh...we are getting started now. Alex volunteering to pick up Jaz from school and keep her while Kelly works. And a kiss, oh Alex is so in.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	10. Saturday's Are for Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex spends her Saturday doing chores and thinking about a certain therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I know updates are lacking at the moment, but school has started back for me, and this semester is going to kick my ass. But the good news is, I finish up this year, and I will be free.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your continued support it means a lot to me. Ya'll are really digging Jaz. I must have done something right.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the weekend, and Kelly was in San Francisco for her conference, and action had been minimal over the weekend, so Alex decided to use this time to do some cleaning and doing her laundry. It was best to be productive, then think about Kelly. Kelly had texted her throughout the day, which put Alex’s mind at ease, but she found herself missing her. Alex also missed Jaz, James and Lucy had taken her to Knott’s Berry Farm for the weekend. James had sent pictures and videos of Jaz having a good time. There was even a video of Jaz swimming in the pool and telling Alex that she wished she was there with them.

Alex had wanted to be there with them as well, and she may not have saved the videos of Jaz on her phone. She had gone from having pics of her and Kara together, and the whole gang, to having pictures of Jaz, Kelly, and George or a combination of all three. Alex found herself falling deeper down the rabbit hole, and she knew that she would have to come clean to Kelly about the real reason she had disappeared. The last thing she wanted to do was begin their relationship on a lie. Then there was the fact that Kara and Lucy were in on the deception, the two people that Kelly had trusted. Alex growled in frustration as she put another load of laundry in the washing machine. The truth was going to come out eventually, but Alex knew she would have to come clean on her own merit. It was going to ruin things with Kelly for sure, but J’onn was right; it’s not just Kelly in the picture; it was Jaz too.

Alex collapsed on the couch in time to see her phone vibrating on the sofa. Kelly’s number came across the screen, and a smile broke out on Alex’s face. She answered the phone on the second ring.

“Hey, you. How is your conference?”

Kelly chuckled, “It’s a conference, so many seminars and guest speakers, but it’s so worth it. What are you doing? I hope I am not keeping you from something,” She had debated on calling Alex, but in the end, she took the chance and called her.

“The only thing you’re keeping me from is laundry. I’m surprised to hear from you. I thought you would be elbows deep in seminars,” Alex reclined on the couch.

“Well, we do have time for ourselves. I am now upstairs in my hotel room until it's time for me to attend a dinner that is being held tonight. Also, I had just gotten off the phone with Jaz, and you were on my mind.” Kelly relaxed on the bed after kicking off her heels.

“Sounds like a busy day. I know that Jaz is having the time of her life at Knott’s Berry Farm. James had sent me plenty of pictures and video. I hope you don’t mind.” Alex didn’t want Kelly to think that she was only interested in her kid.

“No, James asked if it was okay to send pictures to you. He’s a respectful big brother, and he knows how protective I am when it comes to Jaz. I will be getting in early tomorrow, and since Jaz is not due back until Sunday. I figured that you and I could get together sooner than we planned, and have an afternoon with just the two of us,” Kelly didn’t want to wait until the following weekend to see Alex. She tried to lock in plans, so Alex wouldn’t have the chance to run or make up excuses as to why she would not be able to meet her.

Alex heard the little voice in her head telling her to come clean, “I don’t have any plans, and National City has been quiet, so I would love to spend the afternoon with you. What do you have in mind?” Her curiosity was peaked.

“I was thinking about lunch at this cute little bistro that is around the corner from Starbucks, and then we can go from there. Does that sound tempting?” Kelly asked.

It was a very tempting offer, “It’s very tempting. I wouldn’t mind having lunch with you and see what may unfold. I like your company,” Alex did enjoy Kelly’s company and wanted to have more of it in the future.

Kelly chuckled, “I like your company too, Alex. I don’t want to keep you from your laundry, so I am going to let you go now, but I will talk to you later?” She asked, trying not to sound too eager.

“I will talk to you later. You can always text me if you find yourself bored out of your mind. Try not to have too much fun,” Alex teased playfully.

“I make no promises.”

“I don’t expect you to,” Alex shot back before hanging up the phone. Talking to Kelly had done a lot for her mood and gave her a renewed determination to finish up her laundry. Her groove was broken when Kara came waltzing into her apartment.

Alex stopped folding clothes, “Hey, you are in time to help me finish folding up laundry,” She greeted her sister.

Kara scoffed, “I came here to visit, and you put me to work,” She complained as she walked over to the couch.

“That’s what sisters are for. What’s up?”

Kara reached for a shirt and started folding it, “Nothing is up, but I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh? What about?” Alex asked as she put a folded shirt in a pile.

“I hate lying to Kelly about why you had left her hanging for two weeks. You put in a rock and a hard place where she is concerned. If Kelly finds out that I had anything to do with your avoidance, then our relationship will be destroyed,” Kara put the shirt she folded on top of the one Alex had put down.

Alex sighed, she knew that Kara was right, “I’m sorry for putting you in that position. I was trying to figure some things out. I didn’t mean to drag you or Lucy into my mess,” She folded up another shirt.

Kara looked at her sister, “Do you want to tell me why you were avoiding Kelly? You like her, and she likes you, and JJ is over the moon about you. Did something happen?” She questioned. Kara had tried to figure out her sister’s behavior, but when she asked, Alex would tell her that she was working through some things.

“I was freaking out about Kelly. I lied to Kelly about not being able to attend Jaz’s celebratory lunch,” Alex confessed to her sister.

“You did what? Why did you lie?” Kara asked in confusion.

Alex sighed heavily, “Being with Jaz and Kelly made me feel a lot of things. Good things, and then a realization hit me that I freaking like Kelly, and I adore Jaz. Kelly and Jaz invited me into the world, and seeing Jaz kicking ass, I felt like a proud mom. Then when we were walking, Jaz put her hand in mine and in Kelly’s. She was so happy, and it was so surreal. I felt it was happening so fast, you know?” She explained her reasoning as to why she avoided lunch with Kelly and Jaz.

Kara finished folding up laundry, “There is more,” It was a statement more than a question.

“After everyone left, and when Jaz was in bed, Kelly had asked me to stay behind, and we had wine. Kelly and I talked, and then she had fallen asleep. I watched her sleep for a little bit before covering her with a blanket and leaving,” Alex finished her tale.

“What does that have to do with you avoiding Kelly?” Kara questioned as a good reporter does.

Alex continued folding her clothes, “I couldn’t deal with the feelings I have for Kelly. We’ve only known each other for a month, and I find myself falling for her. What I feel for her is beyond what I felt for Maggie and Sam. I watched her sleep, Kara.” She emphasized watching Kelly sleep.

“And that is a big deal because?” Kara asked.

Alex stopped folding and rest her head on the back of the couch, “Kelly was vulnerable, and she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep with me. I am a stranger for a lack of a better world. Watching someone sleep is huge, Kara. And I did that. I couldn’t deal, so I do what I usually did and ran,” She still felt guilty for lying and avoiding Kelly.

“I understand, but you should have told Kelly the truth instead of avoiding her and lying. I am sure she would understand your trepidation and your fears. Kelly is a therapist after all, and you have to think about JJ. She thinks the world of you, and by the picture that is hanging on your refrigerator, I can tell you think the world of her as well. You can’t start a relationship on a lie, so you will have to come clean to Kelly sooner rather than later,” Kara offered her sister some friendly advice. She may not have been in her position, but she knew what it was like to lie to someone she cared about.

Alex knew that Kara was right, and she needed to come clean, even if it meant losing Kelly and Jaz in the process, “You’re right. I have to tell Kelly the truth. We will see each other tomorrow for lunch. I don’t want to hurt her or Jaz, but I know my actions will hurt them. I’m sorry for putting you and Lucy in all of this. You didn’t need this,” She apologized again to Kara for dragging her into her mess.

Kara smirked, “You can earn your forgiveness if you buy me potstickers for a month,” She negotiated her terms.

“Fine. I will buy you potstickers,” Alex agreed to Kara’s terms, “So what is up with you, James and Lucy?”

“Nothing is up with us. I am happy that Lucy and James are together, but at the same time, I am jealous. I wished I hadn’t ended things so abruptly with him and I sure as hell didn’t bank on Lucy coming back to National City,” Kara still had underlying feelings for James, but she hid them under the guise of friendship.

Alex smirked, “You still have feelings for James Olsen. You never got over him completely, have you?” She knew her sister.

Kara grabbed another shirt, “I do, but he is with Lucy, so it doesn’t matter,” She replied dejectedly.

“I think James still loves you too, Kara. I’m not trying to give you hope, but he looks at you, the way you look at potstickers. There are some underlying feelings there, but don’t do anything that will get you hurt,” Alex my not be the best person to give advice, but in this case, she wanted to provide Kara with some useful advice.

Kara finished folding, “I am not going to get myself hurt, Alex. I am content with being friends; he seems happy with Lucy if his social media is any indication. They look quite cozy with JJ; I had a better relationship with both of them than Lucy had with them. I won’t begrudge Lucy since I am Jaz’s number one,” She was proud of her spot and was glad that no one could take it away from her.

Alex laughed, “No one is going to take your number one spot. You know, Jaz is not a fan of James and Lucy. I know on good measure,” She threw a washcloth at her sister.

“Oh, I know. I hear JJ's displeasure whenever I babysit her. One thing I learned about JJ is she is particular when it comes down to the people she interacts with. And it doesn’t take a therapist to realize that JJ still has some resentment towards Lucy. She is not as forgiving as her mom,” Kara gave Alex a little warning about JJ.

Kara's statement caused a pit feeling in Alex’s stomach, “I’m screwed.”

“Clearly.”

Alex glared at her sister, “Wow. You are no help.”

Kara smirked, “You love me. Don’t deny it.” She shot back.

“Keep telling yourself that. What are your plans for the rest of the day?” She put the folded up laundry back in the basket to put up later.

“Hang out with my favorite sister. We haven’t had a Danvers sister day in a while, so why not have one now. We can catch up on our shows, eat a lot of food, and be together,” Kara suggested. She missed her sister.

Alex liked that plan it sounds like music to her ears, “I will not object to spending the day with you. It will keep me out of my head for a little while.”

“Your head is a scary place to be,” Kara volleyed back playfully.

Alex did not acknowledge her sister's comment because she was right. Instead, she put up her laundry while Kara ordered pizza. She was thankful for her sister and her advice, and Alex was more determined than ever to talk to Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Alex is going to come clean to Kelly. This may not end well for Alex.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~ xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	11. Please Don't Go Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has lunch with Kelly and she decides to come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Yes, it is another chapter coming at you. I debated on when to post this chapter, but I was like, let's do this!
> 
> This is the chapter that a lot of people have been waiting for. We have angst in these waters my lovelies. Enjoy!
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from New Kids on the Block's song Please Don't Go Girl.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was D-day, and Alex felt as if she was going to have a breakdown. Today was either going to make or break her and Kelly, and Alex had a feeling deep down that her telling Kelly the truth would break them. And it was because of her anxiety and fears that ended them before they even got started. Alex took a few calming breaths and went to meet Kelly at La Bistro de Amor. Everything that she was feeling had disappeared when Kelly came into view, it’s as if the world had stopped, and it was the two of them in the world.

“Damn,” Alex whispered to herself.

Kelly smiled at Alex, “Aren’t you, punctual.”

“I never like to keep a lady waiting,” Alex replied smoothly. All thoughts of telling Kelly had gone out of the window, not when Kelly is looking at her like she wanted to devour her.

A small smile played on Kelly’s lips, “You don’t look like a woman who would keep anyone waiting. That’s a good thing because I can be impatient in certain situations. Should we go in?” She let Alex draw her own conclusions.

Alex’s brain finally caught up, “Yeah, we should. You look great by the way,” She opened the door.

“Same to you, Alex. I like that jacket on you, it’s hot,” Kelly smirked before entering the bistro.

Alex followed behind, and she was glad because the jeans Kelly had on had given more definition to Kelly's ass, and it was so glorious. The jeans looked as if they would have been painted on. Alex had a fleeting thought of being inside Kelly’s jeans if there was room.

“Everything looks good. What do you recommend?” Alex asked as her eyes roamed the menu.

“I have sampled most of the stuff on the menu. I think you would like something sweet and savory. It’s enough to satisfy each of your taste buds and your appetite.” Kelly mentioned casually. If Alex didn’t pick up on her cues, then it would mean that Alex truly was oblivious.

Alex knew Kelly’s game, “Something like you.”

“I’m not on the menu, but I could be,” Kelly didn’t say anything else after that as she approached the calendar.

_‘Holy Mother of God!’_ Alex thought to herself. She tried her hardest not to think about Kelly on the bed with her head between the other woman’s legs.

The food was ordered, and they found a lovely corner table away from prying eyes. Alex didn’t mind the privacy; it meant that she and Kelly could talk privately without anyone listening in on their conversation.

“Tell me about your conference. Was it all boring?” Alex asked, sticking to a safe topic.

“It was interesting. We learned about new therapeutic techniques to help our clients. I think I am going to start implementing some of them, depending on my client’s needs. We will see how they work. How were you?” Kelly answered the question and then asked Alex about her time.

Alex shrugged, “There was nothing exciting happening. I tackled a few chores that needed to be done, and then I hung out with Kara,” She replied as she ate her orange chicken. It was sweet and savory, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Kelly.

“Sounds like you had a productive day. How is Kara, by the way? I talked to her last night, and she was a ball of unwell. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that she didn’t want to talk about it,” Kelly asked about Kara. She had called her last night, and when she asked her what was wrong, she went quiet.

Alex’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Her mind went straight to Kara saying something to Kelly about not being truthful with her, “Kara’s been dealing with some things, and she probably called to get your opinion about what to do,” She answered the question unsure of what Kara had wanted to talk to Kelly.

Kelly set her fork down on the plate, “I hope whatever it is she works through it. Do you know?”

“It could be about James and Lucy. Kara’s having some issues with them being together. Honestly, I don’t know if Kara is jealous of James or Lucy. All I know is Kara still has feelings for James,” Alex decided to work the Kara, James, and Lucy angle.

“I figured that much. Kara is so transparent where James is involved. I know that had broken up and decided to remain friends, but it’s obvious that there is more going on,” Kelly added what she knew.

Alex felt a wave of anxiety wash over her, and she pushed it down, “I told Kara that she should figure out what she feels and not do anything that would get her hurt. I don’t want anything to happen between Lucy and James.”

Kelly clasped her hands together, “I don’t think that would happen unless it was James’ or Lucy’s decision. It’s a difficult situation to be in for everyone involved. I know my brother still has feelings for Kara, and they seem to run deeper than what’s on the surface for Lucy. I can’t say anything because I am too close to the situation, but I would not be opposed to having James and Kara together, but that’s just me.”

“I am, either way, to be honest. If James and Kara get back together, then I will be okay with that, but wouldn’t it be a little weird to have siblings dating each other? Wouldn’t that be considered kind of incestuous?” Alex questioned out of morbid curiosity.

“Not in the way that most people would think it is. Me and James and you and Kara are not blood-related, the four of us did not grow up together. And we met while we are adults. It may seem weird to others, but it’s not incestuous. If Kara and James get married, we will be in-laws, but that doesn’t make a difference. Is that what’s on your mind, or is there something else?” Kelly asked, noticing that Alex’s mood had changed, and she was more stoic.

Alex hated Kelly for being so perceptive, “I have this friend of mine. She met this amazing woman, someone that checked all of her boxes of what she was looking for and then some. They’ve known each other and have been getting to know each other for some time. My friend has been in her head a lot and dealing with some underlying issues that had seemed to pop up.” It was a good place to start, and Alex felt so pathetic by using the friend card.

“Okay, what kind of issues? Does this have any bearing on how your friend acts around this woman?” Kelly asked, trying to follow Alex’s line of thought.

Now the questions were becoming specific, but this is what Alex wanted, “My friend really likes this woman, and she felt that things were moving too fast with the woman she liked. So, my friend had been avoiding her due to her anxiety issues, and she may have gotten me and some other people close to me involved in her lie. My friend wants to come clean, but she does not want to ruin what she is building with the other woman. I hope that makes sense,” Alex was intentionally vague, but Kelly was a smart woman and could read between the lines.

Kelly sat up straight in her chair, “This is a little too on the nose, Alex. Is this friend you?” She asked.

It was now or never, “It’s me, Kelly. I am my friend,” Alex finally confessed.

“So, wait, please explain to me what happened and why this led to you avoiding me, lying to me, and getting Kara and Lucy involved,” Kelly tried to remain calm and not let Alex get to her.

Alex could see that Kelly was not happy, “I really like you, Kelly, and I am falling for your hard, and it’s scaring me. I haven’t been in a relationship for over three years, not after Maggie. We were engaged to be married, and I wanted to spend my life with her, but I wanted kids, and she did not. She was my first relationship, and when things ended, I felt as if my world had come crumbling down around me. That day when we went to Jaz’s karate tournament, I was so proud of her for winning, and sharing that moment with the two of you solidified that for me. I was getting in too deep. And then my anxiety kicked in, and well, I avoided you as a way to escape what I didn’t want to face. I’m sorry, about avoiding you, lying to you, and getting Kara and Lucy involved. They wanted nothing to do with it, but well, I persuaded them to go along with it. I didn’t want to hurt you or Jaz,” The words came tumbling out, and Alex couldn’t stop them from flowing.

Kelly laughed, “You’re kidding. You avoided me and lied to me instead of just talking to me. I would have understood, Alex. Do you not think that I have the same fears as you? You’re the first person I’ve met that I let get close to Jaz and me. I let my guard down and let you in, and yet, you did not trust me enough to tell me how you were feeling. And then you got Lucy and Kara involved. Why couldn’t you talk to me?” She was hurt and disappointed in Alex.

Alex could see how hurt Kelly was by her actions, “I didn’t know how to talk to you about this. Talking about feelings is not one of my strong suits, and I didn’t want you to see me as someone who is not serious about getting to know you and Jaz,” She hoped that Kelly would understand.

“Wow, Alex. I…wow. I have no words right now. I let you in with the hopes of us maybe starting a relationship. And now, you tell me this. I need to get out of here. I need to be anywhere, but here right now,” Kelly got up from the table and left the restaurant abruptly. She was not going to cry even if she felt her heart breaking a little one the inside.

“Fuck!” Alex cursed to herself and left a tip before running after Kelly. She was not going to let her go, “Kelly, wait! Please let me explain.”

Kelly turned around, “There is nothing to explain, Alex. You didn’t trust me enough to tell me what you were thinking. It’s not just me in this situation, Alex. It’s my daughter as well. I let you get close to her and us. She thinks the world of her Alex, and now, Jaz is going to wonder what happened to her Alex. Your actions have consequences, and this is one of them. I don’t want to talk to you or be in your presence and keep your distance from Jaz. You can hurt me, but I will not allow you to hurt my daughter. Good-bye, Alex.” She walked away, not looking back and got inside her car.

Alex couldn’t do anything but watch as Kelly walked away. She fucked up royally, and it caused a big ass domino effect. She knew for a fact that James would probably have her head on a platter which she could handle, but she could not handle Kelly being upset with her. She needed to get out of there and find a way to cope. So, Alex went home and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass. Alex knew that this would not have gone well, and she should have said something earlier.

She didn’t know how many glasses of whiskey she had because Kara was in her apartment, hugging her. A scene that had played out before when Maggie rejected her.

“It’s going to be alright.”

Alex sniffed, “It’s not going to be alright. You did not see Kelly’s face. The look of betrayal and downright contempt. I hurt her, Kara.” She cried again.

Kara rocked her sister gently, “You did, but you can give Kelly some time, and then try to talk to her again. She needs time to process and think about everything. You’ll see it will get better,” She tried to calm her sister down and give her hope.

“I don’t think it will. Kelly told me to stay away from Jaz, so I know that is the beginning of the end. Why couldn’t I just talk to her?” Alex asked more to herself than to Kara.

“You were afraid of looking weak in Kelly’s eyes. Remember what you told me about Winn? You told me to give him time and space. Give Kelly that and then go from there. As far as Jaz goes, respect Kelly’s wishes and keep your distance until time has passed,” Kara told her sister again.

Alex sniffed, “Did Kelly say anything to you?”

Kara sighed, “She gave me an earful, but I took it. Kelly told me she needs time, and I am going to give that to her.” It hurt, but Kara understood.

“What about Jaz?”

“I still have access to JJ. I’m her favorite person, and she doesn’t want to punish JJ for something that I did. We are going to try and keep things as normal as possible where she is concerned,” Kara didn’t want to tell Alex, but she needed to tell her instead of her finding out later.

Alex cried harder this time, “I get that. You’ve known them longer because of James. It hurts all over again.”

“In time, it will get better trust me. No more alcohol tonight. Let’s get you into bed; everything will look better in the harsh light of day,” Kara unwrapped her body from around Alex and helped her off the couch.

Alex sighed, “I hope so. You’re not going to take me to Midvale, are you?”

“No, we are going to handle this here,” Kara helped Alex to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Alex was grateful to her sister, and she knew again that Kara was right. It’s going to take time and space. Alex would give Kelly that, and when Kelly is ready, she will talk to her. She accepted her fate and decided to let the universe work it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, and that is the beginning of the end. It didn't end well with Kelly and now Alex will have to try and make it right.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies ~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	12. Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex suffers for her actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's another chapter! I am not procrastinating from homework, nope, not at all.
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies!

Alex was depressed, not in the she wanted to end it all kind of depressed, but she was the type of depressed that made her want to stay in bed and wallow in her sorrow. It had been three weeks since she confessed to Kelly, and it had been three weeks of silence. James didn’t read her the riot act like she thought he would. Instead, he provided comfort and a few words of wisdom. It was comforting, but it still didn’t help the hurt she was experiencing. And seeing Jaz without really seeing her added salt to her wound. Alex decided it was time to join the land of the living and decided to go for a run and then grab a coffee.

The run did a lot to lift her spirits and gave her a clearer perspective on everything, and then she headed to the coffee shop. As soon as she entered, she saw Jaz and Nia having coffee and hot cocoa.

“Alex!” Jaz saw Alex, and she ran over to her.

Nia did not attempt to stop Jaz from going over to Alex. She made eye contact with Alex and gave her a subtle nod.

Alex couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on her face at the sight of the little girl hugging her, “Hey, Jaz. Did you get taller?” She asked, trying to choke back her tears.

Jaz let go of Alex and smiled, “I didn’t get taller, Alex. Where have you been? Why don’t you come around anymore?” She asked why her favorite person didn’t come around anymore. Her mommy would change the subject whenever she asked about Alex, and her aunt and uncle wouldn’t bring her around.

Alex looked at the little girl in front of her a picture of innocence and curiosity, “I’ve been busy. Your mommy and I have a hard time connecting,” She lied.

Jaz looked down at the floor, “Oh, maybe you can surprise mommy at work and make plans that way,” She looked from the floor back to Alex.

“It’s not that easy, kid,” Alex replied.

“You can make it easy, Alex. Go to her office with lunch or something and surprise her. I am sure she would think about it, and then we can hang out again,” Jaz suggested hopefully, “I am going to need you and mommy to make up or whatever so you can help me work on my newest operation,” She staged whispered.

Alex smiled, “What operation is that?”

“I can’t tell you that unless you and mommy make up with each other. I miss you, Alex, and so does George,” Jaz told Alex honestly. She did miss her and wanted Alex to come around again. Her mommy was happy, and now her mommy was sad again.

“I miss you too. It’s going to take some time, Jaz. It will work out, I promise you. Get back to Nia and finish your cocoa,” She used her thumb to wipe off Jaz’s mustache.

Jaz blushed, “Thank you, Alex.” She went back to the table with Nia.

Alex sighed her heart heavy and went to the counter to order her coffee to go. It was nice to see Jaz again, and she was thankful to Nia for giving her a moment with the little girl. Alex missed Jaz like crazy, and she missed Kelly. But Jaz gave her a vital piece of information about surprising Kelly at her job and talking to her. Yes, Kara and James said give Kelly time, and she would respect that, but that doesn’t mean that she wasn’t going to do whatever it takes to show Kelly that she is serious about her and them. Alex paid for her coffee and left the shop with an extra pep in her step. She was determined to win Kelly back even if it meant that she would have to go full stalker on her.

Alex entered the DEO and went into the locker room and changed into her uniform after her shower. As soon as she exited, Alex ran into Lucy, and she did not look happy the scowl on her face proved it all.

“It’s because of you that James and I are not speaking to each other. It’s because of your lie that James told me to give him space,” Lucy told Alex in an accusing tone.

Alex was taken aback, “I had nothing to do with that, Lucy. No one told you to step in and lie for me. You did that on your own. I can’t worry about you and James right now. I am more concerned with Kelly.” She brushed passed Lucy and made her way downstairs to the command center.

Lucy was hot on her heels, “I did it to save your ass. I care about Kelly, and you didn’t see what your actions were doing to her. So, I stepped in to cover your ass and calm her down, because you couldn’t be honest with her. And you came clean, but now James is not talking to me,” She knew blaming Alex would be pointless, but she was there.

Alex turned so that she was facing Lucy, “I am sorry you got dragged into this mess, but James not talking to you is not my fault. What has you upset, Lucy? Is it because James is not talking to you or because it’s something else?” She asked Lucy straight up.

“James is not talking to me, and we live together. The only time he talks to me is when Jazzy J is around, and once she’s gone, he doesn’t say anything to me. The only person who talks to me is Kara and, to some extent, Kelly. And guess who James spends his time talking to?” Lucy asked Alex.

Alex was genuinely confused, “I don’t know. Who?” She asked.

“Kara. He can talk to Kara, but he will not talk to me. Kara helped you, but yet, he talks to her. How is that fair?” Lucy asked.

“I am not going to get in the middle of your drama, but you have to remember, Kara and James, are friends. They dated, yes, but they have always been friends. Like you and James, they share Jaz. That is their common factor. If you think it’s more, then you need to ask yourself, why do you feel that way?” Alex knew there was something else fueling Lucy’s anger.

Lucy deflated, “Do you remember when I first came to National City, and there was this big thing with Kara, James, and me? I feel like I am in that situation all over again, and it’s not fair. Kara is Supergirl, and she is amazing. And James was all about Superman. Here we are again.”

“I’m not the best person to ask for advice; look at my love life; it’s in a state of disrepair. Is this about really about Kara and James, or is this about you and Kara?” Alex asked the million-dollar question.

“Me and Kara?” Lucy laughed at Alex’s question. Did Alex think that this had to do with her and Kara?

Alex smirked, “Yeah, about you and Kara. You like her. You’ve always liked her, but she had eyes for James. So again, is this about Kara and James, or is this about you and Kara?” She asked again. Alex had her answer, but she wanted to see if Lucy would answer it.

“I don’t know,” Lucy walked off in another direction.

Alex watched as Lucy walked away and proceeded to the lab and do a little bit of work in there while everything was quiet. Lucy and Brainy were more than enough to hold things down while she took care of business.

Kara entered the lab, “Hey,”

Alex looked up, “Hey. Slow day at the office?”

“Yeah,” Kara replied before sitting down next to Alex, “I came to check in on you. Nia told me that you saw JJ today. How did that go?”

Alex took a minute, “I was happy to see her, and she was happy to see me too. I miss her she even gave me tips on how to win Kelly over so we can hang out again,” She smiled thinking about Jaz’s message to her.

Kara snickered, “JJ is a handful, but a cute handful. Are you going to take her advice?”

“No, I am not going to take her advice. Kelly asked for time and space, and I will give that to her. It’s been three weeks, and I want to give her a chance to process everything. Me being in her face and showing up to her office with lunch does not time and space make,” Jaz’s plan made sense on paper, but in real life, not so much.

“You are taking the cowards way out. Yes, Kelly requested time and space, but that doesn’t mean you sit on your ass and do nothing. You have to get proactive, show Kelly that you are serious, and then wait for her to come to you. Do you want to be with her?” Kara questioned her sister.

Alex looked at Kara, “More than anything. I want Kelly so much that she makes appearances in my dreams. And don’t get me started on Jaz.”

“You like her, huh?” Kara knew that Alex liked Kelly, but she was sure it ran a lot deeper than that.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I do. I think I am falling in love with Kelly. Crazy, right?”

“Not crazy, Alex. You found someone that you can vibe with, and has a child. You will have all the things, but right now, you have to put in the work to have those things,” Kara reminded her sister.

“I know, and I am going to, but I need to give Kelly time. Then I can do what Jaz had suggested and bring Kelly lunch. Do you think she misses me?” Alex asked, even though Kara may not have the answer.

Kara did know the answer, “She misses you, Alex.”

“Seriously?” Alex did not want to get her hopes up.

“Seriously? James talks to me,” Kara mentioned nonchalantly.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “What is the deal with you and James? Lucy came in here and laid into me because you and he are talking a lot. And he is ignoring her.”

“It’s not what she thinks it is. James talks to me about Lucy and stuff. A lot is going on, and he doesn’t know what to do. So, I am his ear,” Kara hated being that shoulder, but she cared about James and wanted the best for him.

Alex knew that Kara was setting herself up, “Don’t do that, Kara. If you still feel that way about James, then don’t do this to yourself. Let Lucy and James figure things out on their own. Hell, tell him to talk to Brainy.”

“I can’t push him away, Alex. Kelly had enlisted our help in watching Jaz tonight.” Kara and James were roped into watching Jaz while she worked late.

“Oh. Well, that’s different,” Alex had no answer to that.

Kara sighed, “I know, but it’s Jaz, and I can’t say no to that request,” She didn’t want to disappoint Kelly or Jaz.

“That little girl has everyone wrapped around her finger,” Alex joked.

Kara shrugged, “Her cuteness is her superpower.”

“I’ll say.”

Alex’s phone started to ring, and she looked at to see Kelly’s name on the screen along with a picture of her and Jaz.

“Who is it?”

Alex showed Kara the phone, “Kelly.”

“Answer it!” Kara told her sister.

Alex calmed herself and answered the phone, “Hey, Kelly.”

“Hi, Alex. Are you busy?” Kelly asked.

“No, I’m not. What’s up?” Alex asked in return. Kelly is calling her after three weeks of silence.

Kelly got quiet on the other end before responding, “I think it’s time for us to talk.” It’s been three weeks, and she figured it was time to talk to Alex. She missed her, and Jaz had missed Alex. Her daughter had told her many times.

“I would like that. Let me know when and I will be there,” Alex smiled at Kara and pointed to the phone.

Kara shook her head.

“Why don’t you come by the office this evening and we can talk here without any interruptions. Is that too soon?” Kelly asked, hoping that Alex would stop by.

Alex looked at Kara, who gave her the thumbs-up gesture, “Uh, yeah, this evening would be good for me.” She would bring dinner per Jaz’s suggestion.

“Thank you, I will see you later,” Kelly didn’t say anything else and hung up the phone.

Alex looked at Kara, “Kelly wants to talk to me tonight at her office. What are the chances?”

“The odds are in your favor, Alex. Get Italian, which is Kelly’s favorite food and bring it with you. I am sure that will give you brownie points,” Kara suggested going along with JJ’s idea. She wondered if that is why Kelly wanted her and James to watch JJ tonight, so she could talk to Alex.

“Yeah, I am going to pick up dinner and take it with me. We did that one night when Kelly was working late. I guess giving her time worked. And depending on how tonight goes, I am going to win her back.” Alex had a renewed sense of confidence. If she had to pull out all the cheesy romantic comedy stops, she would.

Kara got up, “I have to get back to work. Good luck with that, sweetie,” She kissed Alex on her temple before leaving the lab.

Alex couldn’t help but smile and had to find out what Kelly’s favorite Italian place was, and have dinner delivered before she gets there. She was determined to win Kelly back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a sad puppy. She has her work cut out for her but Kelly wanted to talk. What's that about?
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	13. Dinner the Third Meal of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I took a brief break and now I am back after a small hiatus.
> 
> I know this chapter is different, but I posted the chapters out of turn. This is the dinner scene. I hope you enjoy!

Alex called James and found out the name of Kelly’s favorite Italian restaurant, and called to have the food delivered to her office. She made sure to tell the delivery person to relay the message that Kelly was not to eat it until she had arrived. It may have been seen as cruel, but it was all part of her grand plan. Alex’s phone vibrated with a message from Kelly.

_Kelly: I received food. I can’t eat it until you get here._

_Alex: Nope, I will be there in a few minutes._

_Kelly: I’ll see you when you get here._

Alex smiled and slid her phone into her pocket. She put Brainy in charge since he was now her right-hand man, well…person. Alex left the building with a pep in her step. She hoped that the talk tonight with Kelly would put them on the right track for reconciliation. Then again, Alex knew she probably needed to lower her expectations. There was no telling what Kelly would want to talk to her about. Alex pushed those negative thoughts aside and focused on the positive. Kelly had invited her to her office to talk and that is what she will focus on for the night.

Alex arrived at CatCo in no time and made her way to Kelly’s office. She tapped on the door before opening it and entering.

“Alex, hi,” Kelly greeted Alex as she entered her office.

Alex smiled at the warm greeting, “Hey, Kelly. I hope you don’t mind me ordering the food before I arrived. I thought it would be better than me bringing it and making me late,” She hoped that Kelly appreciated the gesture.

Kelly smiled it was good to see Alex again, she had missed her like crazy, and Jaz had been insufferable about not seeing the other woman, “I appreciate the thought, Alex. Please sit.” She got up from her desk and made her way over to the couch to sit down.

Alex sat down on the couch and watched as Kelly made her way over and she was tongue-tied, “It’s been too long. How are you?” She asked.

“I’ve been better. Thank you for coming to talk to me. I honestly didn’t think you would agree. It’s been three weeks,” Kelly admitted as she sat down on the couch, but leaving a lot of space between Alex and herself.

“Uh, yeah, it is a really long time. I was surprised to receive a call from you. It was unexpected, but thank you for reaching out,” Alex replied, the butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and she felt as if she was going to toss her cookies on the spot. She needed to focus on something, anything.

The silence stretched for a few minutes, “Italian. You remembered. How did you know Michelangelo’s was my favorite?” Kelly figured that food would be a safe topic for now and started taking the food out of the bag.

Alex cleared her throat, “I remembered everything you told me. And a little birdie told me what your favorite restaurant was. I figured we can have dinner while we talked. It’s an easy ice breaker,” She helped Kelly put the containers on the table, “I got you the chicken parmesan. A little birdie also told me that it is one of your favorite dishes.”

Kelly smiled, “I will have to thank James for telling you my favorites, but don’t think this is going to smooth things over with us,” She did not want to take Alex back at least not yet until she was able to show that she would be committed.

‘Ouch’, Alex grumbled internally, “I understand, Kelly. I am following your lead and I am willing to do whatever it takes to get back into your good graces,” She was going to turn on her Danvers charm.

Kelly took a moment to compose her words, “I-,”

Alex decided to take the lead on the conversation and say what she had been going over in her head, “Before you say anything, Kelly. I need to say something before I lose my courage to do so. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking over the last three weeks. I realized my actions were not in your best interests. I know it’s not only you but Jaz too. I didn’t take that into consideration, and it took some searching for me to realize that you are not completely healed from Tamara. I don’t know what it’s like to lose someone the way that you had. You not only lost your wife and best friend, but you lost the mother of your child. You’re so strong, taking care of others and you are an amazing mom to Jaz and George,” She reached over and took Kelly’s hands in hers.

“Alex,” Kelly whispered.

Alex smiled shyly, “I want to be your person, the one to help you heal. To help with Jaz when she needs it. I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I guess I was still a little broken from past relationships, but you and Jaz healed me. I am not saying this to put you on the spot or to pressure you into giving us another chance, because that is not what I want to do. I needed to tell you how I felt before I lost the courage. And when you’re ready, I’ll be here,” She finished her speech. It was from the heart and she was pretty sure that she had tears in her eyes.

Kelly was touched by Alex’s words and was damn near on the verge of tears, to hear how real and raw Alex’s feelings were. She could feel how warm Alex’s hands were and she knew that everything Alex was saying was from her heart, “Alex, I don’t know what to say. I didn’t know you felt that way. It’s been difficult since Tamara had died and then putting myself out there again, has not been the easiest thing. And then you come along by running into my daughter and my son. You are the sister of my brother’s ex-girlfriend. I decided to take a chance on you. I was falling for you, and Jaz absolutely adores you. I didn’t think I would find someone who would care for me and Jaz as you do.”

Alex swallowed as she heard Kelly’s words, they were making her feel a little apprehensive, but she was going to let her talk. She could feel the gentle squeeze of Kelly’s hands, so warm and soft.

Kelly cleared her throat, “I thought things were going great with us, and then imagine my surprise when you started pulling away and enlisting Lucy and Kara into your lie. That hurt, because it felt like you did not trust me enough to talk to me. I haven’t taken chances on many people since Tamara, but I took that chance on you. And in time, I will be willing to take that chance on you again. You’re going to have to show up though, Alex. You are going to have to talk to me about anything that is bothering you. You have fears. I have fears, but we can face down those fears together. We can’t do that if you run at the first sign of anxiety or negative thought pops up. It’s not me and you, it’s Jaz too and as a mom, my first priority is to protect her. Jaz is the most important person in my life. She lost her mom at a young age, and that is not something that she will get over. Jaz has become attached to you, and I do not want her to get hurt. Outside of Kara, Nia, and to some extent Lucy, Jaz hasn’t latched on to anyone as she had you. I guess you can say she sees something in you, probably the same thing that I do. It’s going to take time, Alex. And I will not make it easy for you. This is not a quick fix, but this is the beginning. I hope you understand,” She looked at Alex.

Alex’s hope dimmed a little, but it wasn’t a rejection so she would take this win, “I understand and I am going to be here for you and Jaz. I’m not going anywhere,” She meant those words too.

Kelly smiled, “I believe you. I think we need to eat before the food gets really cold,” She let go of Alex’s hands.

Alex missed the warmth of Kelly’s hands but knew they needed to eat, “Yeah, we don’t need cold food, unless I call Kara and have her use heat vision to warm up our food,” She joked.

“I don’t have a problem with that. Her power does have its uses,” Kelly had seen Kara use her heat vision to warm up her coffee, food, or even Jaz’s cocoa.

“I’ll say. Growing up it was strange, but they did come in handy. Kara made it snow inside the house one time at Christmas. It was so much fun, but also a mess everything got wet. It was a fun Christmas though,” Alex recalled the Christmas that Kara had made it snow.

Kelly chuckled, “I am sure that was a sight to see.”

“Oh it was,” Alex replied after swallowing her alfredo.

“When did you move to National City?” Kelly asked. She wanted to know Alex a little better.

Alex coughed, “I moved to National City after I graduated from Stanford. I was accepted to the NCU Ph.D. program. So, I moved to National City. I also, haven’t been completely honest with you about my job,” She decided to come clean about working for the DEO.

Kelly frowned, “You’re not FBI?”

“FBI is my cover story. I work for the Department of Extraordinary Operations. A black-ops part of the Department of Alien Affairs.” Alex came clean.

“You’re a DEO agent? You work with Lucy,” Kelly asked.

Alex nodded, “I’m actually the director of the DEO. J’onn stepped down as director and he offered the position to me.” She answered the question honestly.

Kelly reached for her water, “You are out there fighting with Supergirl. Your job is pretty dangerous. I thought the director sat in a big chair and made sure everything was running smoothly.”

“Yeah, I know, but I am so used to being out in the field, that I don’t know how to really do anything else. I feel more helpful being out there instead of being in the building.” Alex replied, she didn’t know how not to stay out of the action.

“I get it. I used to be the same way, but once I had Jaz, my priorities changed. It was difficult enough that one of her parents were out in the field, but having two parents would have been too much,” Kelly wouldn’t change her life for anything.

Alex wondered if she would be the same way if she had a wife and a child, “A shift in priorities is always in the best interest of the family.”

Kelly finished off the rest of her food, “So good. This hit the spot. Thank you for this. I haven’t had anything to eat since lunch,” She was satisfied.

“I figured you needed to eat. I needed to eat and I killed two birds with one stone. So, what are you doing after you leave here?” Alex asked casually.

“I am going to head home after finishing up some notes here. I am sure James and Kara will have Jaz in bed. What about you?” Kelly asked, wondering what Alex had been up to.

Alex shrugged, “Go home and relax. Catch up on some of the shows I missed. Nothing exciting. I have a question for you.”

Kelly started tidying up, “Sure. What’s the question?”

“Why are James and Kara both watching Jaz tonight? I thought it was a one-person thing,” Alex out of curiosity.

“It was Jaz’s idea. For some reason having James and Kara watch her at the same time is fun. I think there is another reason knowing my child,” Kelly replied with a knowing smile.

Alex had a feeling of what Jaz’s operation would be, “If it’s what I think it is, then she is very clever.” She helped Kelly clean up their containers from dinner.

Kelly sighed, “She is so optimistic and so hopeful. I don’t want her to be disappointed if it doesn’t work out the way that she wants,” She loved that her daughter had compassion and the capability to love, but it could get her hurt.

Alex chuckled, “She sounds like Kara. No wonder they get along so well,” She commented.

“Yeah, that is true.” Kelly put everything in the trash.

“Do you need me to walk you down?” Alex asked being chivalrous.

Kelly shook her head, “I will be here for a little while longer. You can go ahead and go. I will have Adam in security walk me down. Thank you for the offer, but you can go ahead and go.” She needed to be away from Alex.

Alex walked towards the door and then turned around, “I know that I have my work cut out for me, and I know this is you not forgiving me. But I hope in time that you will be able to,” She left that thought in the air and left Kelly’s office.

Alex felt as if she could finally breathe once she stepped on the elevator. Now, she had to do the hardest part, wait for Kelly’s next move. In the meantime, she would go on existing, but right now there was a bottle of whiskey with her name on it waiting for her. Rejection sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a step in the right direction, kind of. They talked, but what will be the outcome of said talk?
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron


	14. Brothers and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs help in ways of getting back in Kelly's graces. She turns to the one person who knows her best, Kelly's brother, James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I know this chapter looks familiar to some but I had to take it down. Now, the story is in the correct order.
> 
> We get some James and Alex bonding time, it was needed. I hope you enjoy!

It had been a rough couple of days in National City, there seemed to be an uptick in crime, and alien activity. Alex lived for this kind of action, it kept her out of her head, away from the alcohol, and any thoughts about Kelly. After they had dinner, things had been a little on the quiet front with Kelly and Alex understood that. It didn’t help with her anxiety, but through Kara and James, she learned that Kelly had been busy with work and Jaz. It sucked finding out by second hand, but again, everything with Kelly was a work in progress. The whole situation was due to her actions and now she is dealing with the fallout. It hasn’t been all that bad though, because she has seen Jaz a couple of times via Kara or James, so that was a plus. It sucked being so close, yet so far away at the same time.

Things were slow, so Alex decided to stop by her favorite coffee spot, in hopes to catch a glimpse of Kelly. She was not disappointed when she stepped inside and she saw Kelly sitting at a different table with a woman, with fair skin, and black hair that she had never seen before. They seemed to be in deep conversation, and Kelly’s laughter rang in Alex’s ears. Her heart dropped in her chest at the sight of Kelly talking to another woman, and it was a fight to keep her jealousy from rearing its ugly head.

Alex wondered if the woman was the one keeping Kelly from reaching out to her. She wondered if Kelly had moved on and if the woman had met Jaz and been around her? Alex wondered why James or no one else had mentioned this woman. Did Kelly tell them not to say anything?

“Ugh!” Alex grumbled in frustration. She needed to be anywhere but in this coffee shop right now. Instead, she texts Kara and told her to meet her at Noonan’s.

As soon as she entered the restaurant she was waved over by Kara. Alex made a beeline towards Kara’s table and slid onto a stool across from her.

“What’s up? Your text sounded urgent,” Kara greeted her sister.

Alex sighed, “I saw Kelly at the coffee shop today. She was with another woman laughing and smiling. I think she’s moved on,” She blurted out.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “What?” She questioned her sister.

“I went to the coffee shop today and I saw Kelly having coffee with another woman,” Alex replied again, this time a little slower.

“Why are you so distressed? And what makes you think that Kelly has moved on?” Kara asked the important questions.

Alex fidgeted with her jacket sleeve, “I had dinner with Kelly the other night, and it seemed as if we were getting somewhere. I haven’t heard from her in a couple of days, grant it, she’s been busy. And then today, I saw her cozying up to someone new. Did I fuck up that bad? Why didn’t anyone say anything?” She asked her sister.

Kara sighed, “You are jumping to conclusions. This is what happened the first time. Look, Kelly has colleagues and people that she associates with. If she is having coffee with them, it doesn’t mean it’s serious. And you didn’t fuck up, Alex. You are not seeing the whole picture,” She tried to reassure her sister. Kara has seen her sister worked up, but this was beyond the norm.

Alex knew she was overreacting and had no claim over what Kelly does, “You’re right. It could have been two friends having coffee. It’s just weird since we have stopped talking to each other, Kelly now shows up with a new woman. They seem to be a little too close for comfort.”

“I know how you’re thinking, but don’t think the worst. It may not be what you think it is,” Kara patted her sister's hand comfortingly.

Alex knew she was being silly, “I can't help but wonder. This is frustrating. Oh, how did it go with Jaz the other night? I meant to ask you,” She changed the subject.

“It went okay. We watched Jaz, played games, fixed her dinner, and put her to bed. It was nothing exciting to talk about. We’re two friends taking care of our niece,” Kara replied. Nothing exciting happened with her and James. They were the same way they had always been.

“How did you and Jaz become so close? I’ve been meaning to ask you that,” Alex asked. She always wondered how Kara and Jaz had become so close. She saw the two of them together, and it was as if she was watching magic being made.

“Well, I met Jaz and Kelly when we went to Metropolis after James and I started dating. And since that day, Jaz and I have been connected. I think it deals with the fact that I lost my whole world and it was a way for me to connect with her. And since then, I’ve been her number one.” Kara explained her relationship with Jaz.

Alex nodded, “I get it. James took you to meet the family and you met a littler Jaz.”

“Yeah. Are we going to have lunch or are we going to sit here and talk about how over the top you were about Kelly?” Kara was hungry.

“We can have lunch and talk about how over the top I was about Kelly,” Alex needed to eat something.

They ordered lunch and discussed mundane things about their day. Alex listened as Kara talked about how Andrea was coming down on her for not delivering fashion news. She felt sorry for her sister.

“You can do fashion and cover the news at the same time. Combine both and make her happy.” Alex suggested.

Kara smiled, “I could do that. I can make fashion political. Anyway, how are you feeling about the Kelly situation?”

“Honestly, I am not feeling too good about it, but I think I should talk to her and find out what is going on, but I don’t know how,” Alex answered honestly.

“Tell me about your dinner and your talk with her?” Kara asked.

Alex pushed her plate away, “It went well. She told me how she felt, and I told her how I felt. It was a step in the right direction and she wasn’t going to make it easy on me. Kelly also said I will have my work cut out for me. Our having dinner wasn’t her forgiving me, but it was a start,” She gave Kara cliffs note version of the talk.

“Now all you need to do now is do something else. Dinner and talking is a step in the right direction. Next thing is to send her flowers or a nice gesture to let her know that you are thinking about her. Turn on that Alex Danvers charm and woo your lady. All rom-coms stress that.” Kara was a hopeless romantic and wanted her sister to get the girl.

Alex had thought about that, “I could do that, but maybe I should go bigger. Kelly mentioned something about me showing up and being there. Maybe, I can go that way. I can show her that I am serious and that I committed,” It was a practical idea, and it would show that she heard what Kelly had said to her.

“That’s all well and good, but I think you should start small and then work up to the big stuff. You don’t want her to think you are obsessed or a stalker. You want to win her back not scare her off. Start with flowers, then work your way up to other things before you go all say anything on her,” Kara didn’t want her sister to embarrass herself.

Alex blew the last part of Kara’s sentence off, “I am not that bad. I’ll start with flowers and then go from there. Maybe, I can talk to James. He knows his sister and could offer some insight,” She knew she could count on James.

“There is that. He is your best bet. I am sure he can give you some ideas,” Kara looked at her watch, “I gotta get back upstairs. I’ll see you later,” She got up and kissed her sister on her temple.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later,” Alex finished up her lunch and then sent a quick text to James to meet her at her apartment in twenty-minutes.

Twenty minutes later, James and Alex were sitting in her living room trying to come up with ways to help get in Kelly’s good graces again, but one question came to mind.

“What is something I can do to get Kelly to forgive me? I know you are the go to person, since you are her brother, and you probably been on the end of her ire,” Alex hoped that James could come up with something.

James chuckled, “She likes jelly beans, especially the ones from Jelly Belly. They come in assorted flavors. Give her some of those and she will forgive you,” He let Kelly in on his secret.

Alex snorted, “That’s it? Give her jelly beans?”

“It works for me and maybe it might work for you. Then again, I am her big brother and you are her...friend that she likes,” James wasn’t sure what to call Alex.

“Smooth. Is there anything else?”

“Not that I can think of other than the jelly beans, and being transparent. Kelly is big on communication. She is guarded in some ways, and it takes a special person to help her lower her guard. You’re good for her and she’s good for you, but if you hurt my sister again, then we will have words,” James told her in all seriousness.

Alex let James have his moment, “I will not hurt your sister again. I learned my lesson. Right now, if we don’t be anything more than friends, then I will take that.” She wasn’t desperate at all.

“What are your intentions towards my sister? I know that you and she had seen a lot of each other, and you’ve been around Jaz. Are you looking for something serious? Casual?” James asked, he and Alex never had the chance to really sit down and talk.

That was the question, “I like Kelly and Jaz a lot. I am looking for something serious. I want to settle down get married and have kids. I’ve dated casually, and I want more. I can see myself having that with Kelly, if she would have me,” Alex was honest about her intentions. She had a lot of time to think about what she wanted as far as Kelly is concerned.

James smiled, “I am glad to hear that you want the same things. We are family, but you know, I have to look out for my baby sister and my niece.”

“Oh, I know. What’s going on with you, Kara, and Lucy? Lucy is still upset because you are not talking to her. You pine after Kara and vice versa. What’s going on there?” Alex asked, it was time to go to the source.

“I don’t know to be honest. I care about Kara; I still love her. Lucy, I love her and I always will, but she if familiar if that makes sense. Lucy, she is struggling with her own issues as far as Kara is concerned. That’s a different can of worms altogether. It’s not that I am not speaking to her, she is not speaking to me. I try to talk to her and she brushes me off. So, I don’t know if I am coming or going,” James answered the question. He’s been going back and forth on this for a while, and it sucked that he did not have Winn to talk to about all of this.

Alex cleared her throat it was plain as day where James’ heart was, “It sounds to me like you’ve already made your choice. Now all you have to do is go through with that choice. Someone is going to get hurt in this situation. And Lucy, well she needs to figure herself out before anything. Be with whoever makes you happy, but you will have to make the choice.”

James hated this, “You’re right and I will. Lucy does need to figure herself out. I guess you already know then?” He questioned.

Alex knew she’s always known, “Oh, I know. It was obvious when Lucy stepped foot into National City the first time. Talk about a love triangle for the ages,” She was thankful her love life was not messy.

“Tell me about it. Have you figured out what you will do about Kelly?” James turned the conversation back to Alex.

“I think I am going to start small, with flowers or something and then work my way up to something bigger. It’s going to take some time, but I think I can figure it out, thanks to you.” Alex sent James a grateful smile.

James rubbed his hands on his thighs and stood up, “I have to head back to the office. It was nice chatting with you, Alex. You will figure it out and things will work out in your favor,” He gave her a little pep talk.

Alex walked James to the door, “Thanks again. And you, have to make a decision. Let Lucy go or let Kara go. Don’t let anyone influence your decision, not even that cute little niece of yours,” She told him.

“She has no influence over me. Even if she thinks she does. I’ll see you later, Alex,” James left the apartment and went to the elevator. He had a decision to make and soon.

Alex closed the door and went to grab her laptop. She was going to send Kelly some flowers and some gourmet jelly beans. If that doesn’t get the ball rolling, then she doesn’t know what would. It didn’t take long to find the perfect flowers for Kelly and the jelly beans. Alex went the extra mile and added a teddy bear and balloon. Once she was satisfied with her order, Alex paid and hoped that it would get delivered tomorrow at Kelly’s office.

The thought of Kelly being with someone else crossed her mind and she should have asked James if Kelly was seeing someone new? But Kara’s voice kept telling her that she is overreacting. In true Alex fashion she needed to find a way to get out of her mind, so she went to the DEO and went to the gym to work off her tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and James talk about Kelly. Who is that lady with Kelly in the coffee shop? Should Alex be worried? And we get a little insight from James about the Kara/Lucy situation.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron
> 
> ***you can find me on Tumblr @dansen-on-air or Twitter @ForeverNayanna***


	15. Hey Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex overreacts to a new person in Kelly and Jasmine's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! There are times where I want to write, and then there are times, where I want to throw my computer out the window. There are also times where I want to give up, but then I remember you guys. You make writing worth it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Only five more to go.

Alex was in the middle of her run when her phone rang; it was Kelly, which meant that she received her gift. She slowed her pace and picked up the phone, “Kelly, hey,” She answered, trying to regulate her breathing.

“Alex, hi. Am I interrupting something?” Kelly asked due to Alex’s heavy breathing.

“I was out for my morning run. What’s up?”

Kelly glanced over at the bear and flowers sitting on her desk, “I got a special delivery this morning. Did you have something to do with this?” She asked.

“Guilty as charged. You’re not going to have me arrested, are you?” Alex asked, teasingly.

Kelly laughed, “I don’t know. I draw the line at stalking. Thank you for the lovely flowers and the jelly beans. A lot of thought must have gone into this,” She was won over when the bouquet had a bunch of white roses, and a red rose in the middle. Then the jelly beans were the icing on the cake. Alex was trying.

“Luckily, I no longer stalk. I am glad that you enjoy your gift. Now when you see the bear and eat jelly beans, you can think of me,” Alex replied smoothly.

“Are you trying to flirt with me?”

Alex shrugged to herself, “If I was flirting, will you hold it against me?”

“I have to think about that one. Anyway, Jaz has a gymnastics showcase tomorrow night, and she asked me to ask you if you wanted to come tomorrow.” Kelly had another reason to call Alex. She was not going to mention Jaz’s gymnastics meet tomorrow, but it would be unfair to punish Jaz for something that she had nothing to do with.

Alex didn’t want to come off as eager, so she decided to play cool, “I will have to see if Lucy can cover for me tomorrow night, but I will be there,” She had to show up and not chicken out about going to Jaz’s gymnastics meet.

“I am not going to let her know that you are coming, because you may change your mind, so I will leave it as a surprise for now,” Kelly was delighted that Alex accepted the invitation, but she was not going to tell her daughter that Alex was coming if she changed her mind.

“I understand,” Alex did not take offense to Kelly’s remark even though it hurt.

Kelly cleared her throat, “Could you give me a minute?”

“Sure,” Alex agreed to give Kelly a few minutes to talk to whoever she was talking to. The voice was definitely female, and Alex caught bits and pieces of conversation about plans tonight. She felt uneasy when she heard Kelly tell the other woman to bring her things by her house. Alex couldn’t help the thoughts that were creeping into her head. She wondered if the woman is the same one from the coffee shop. Alex wanted to know Kelly’s relationship with this woman. It wasn’t like she was dating Kelly or anything, but it still hurt that the woman she likes is making plans with another woman.

Kara’s words came back to Alex; it could be a friend or a colleague that Kelly works with. Alex was overreacting. At least she thought she was, but that changed when Alex heard Kelly mention Jaz and how she can’t wait to see the other woman. Alex felt all the air deflate from her body, Kelly was moving on without her, and she was too late. Without thinking, Alex hung up the phone when she heard Kelly’s voice.

Alex had to sit down and get herself together, Kelly was moving on, and so was Jaz. Her heart was breaking in her chest. Kara had it all wrong, and Alex felt like a fool sending her those flowers, a bear, and jelly beans. Her phone started to ring, and Kelly’s number showed up, Alex hit ignore, and finished her run. After an eventful run, Alex rechecked her phone and saw multiple texts from Kelly, which she ignored for right now. It hurt that Kelly was able to move on so quickly, so that meant that it was time for her to move on as well, but she didn’t want to move on yet.

“Fuck!” She cursed out loud and made her way to visit J’onn; maybe he could give her some advice.

J’onn answered the door and let Alex inside, “Hey, Alex. I was about to put on some tea. Would you care for some?” He asked, as he watched Alex enter his office.

Alex sighed she wanted something stronger, “Tea would be fine. How is tai chi going?” She asked as she sat down on the couch, trying not to feel defeated.

“It’s going well. I have more students joining my class by the day. I may have to add more classes. What’s on your mind?” J’onn could sense something was wrong with Alex; he didn’t have to read her mind to figure out that something was troubling her.

“I told Kelly the truth, and she stopped talking to me. We had dinner, and we made some leeway, and then I sent her a flower arrangement with a bear and jelly beans. I saw her yesterday in the coffee shop with some woman, laughing. Then today, Kelly called me to thank me for her gift, and invited me to Jaz’s gymnastics showcase tomorrow,” Alex stopped telling the story for a moment to compose herself. She was not going to cry.

J’onn placed a teacup and saucer in front of Alex, “It sounds like a step in the right direction. Kelly is reaching out to you,” He sat down next to Alex.

“I was excited that she liked her gift and the invite about the gymnastics showcase, but while we were on the phone, some woman came by, and they were making plans or something. The plans included Jaz. I thought we were working on things, and yet she’s making plans with another woman that involves Jaz,” Alex tried not to sound bitter at the last part.

J’onn chuckled, “Oh, Alex. You are thinking the worst case scenario. The person that Kelly was speaking with was probably a close friend or someone related to Jaz like a family member or something. Did you stop to think about that?” He asked the question that Alex probably didn’t ask herself.

Realization dawned on Alex’s face as she took in J’onn’s question. She was not looking at the whole picture. J’onn could be right, maybe the person Kelly was talking to is a friend of Kelly’s or someone from Jaz’s mother’s side. But the thought of ‘what if it’s not?’ crept into Alex’s mind.

“I didn’t think about it that way. I like Kelly and Jaz, and it will hurt if she’s moved on, but if that was the case…then she would have told me, right?” Alex was looking for any rational thought.

J’onn sipped his tea, “From what I know of Kelly, she is not one to lead someone on. If there were someone else, then she would tell you. Better yet, you can ask Kelly yourself and get the answer that you want.”

Alex knew that J’onn was right; she would have to come straight out and ask Kelly, “I’ll ask her tomorrow night after Jaz’s showcase. We’ll have to talk eventually, right?”

“Yeah, you do, Alex,” J’onn answered knowingly, “Tell me about things at the DEO. How are things working out with Lucy?”

Alex was glad for the subject change, “Lucy is very competent at her job. She’s very useful and knows her stuff. I guess that comes from running the DEO base in the desert. We but heads here and there, but so far, things run smoothly. You can always come back, you know?” She hinted at J’onn, maybe coming back.

“I am happy being a civilian. When you’ve been with the DEO for as long as I have, a little break goes a long way. I thought that is what you were looking for when I made you head of the DEO. You get to stay out of the field,” J’onn remembered the conversation that they had on the rooftop.

Alex picked up her tea, “If I were to become a mom, then I would keep my fieldwork to the minimum. But since I am not, then I can be out in the field with Supergirl, keeping the city safe,” She replied, if she did become a mom, then going out in the field would not be on the map unless she was needed. Right now, being a mom is not on her list at the moment, but she hoped in time it will be.

“I have a feeling that will change soon for you, Alex. There is nothing wrong with being in the field, though. I miss it sometimes, but other times, I don’t miss the headache and the stress. I’ll leave that to you, young people.” J’onn winked and finished his tea.

Alex’s phone began vibrating in her pocket, and she slid it out to see another text from Kelly. She knew she was going about this all wrong, but she couldn’t talk to her.

“Is it important?”

Alex shook her head, “It’s Kelly. She’s been texting me and calling me. I hung up while shew as talking to that woman,” She replied sheepishly. Alex was doing the thing that Kelly had not told her to do.

“Why did you do that?”

“I had a moment of immaturity. I don’t know how to talk to Kelly. Not really. She's a therapist, and I feel that Kelly will analyze me and see that I am this big ball of unwell.”

J’onn shook his head, “Isn’t that why you ended up in this situation in the first place? You avoided, and you lied? Now, you are doing the same thing. Kelly may not be forgiving this time,” He told Alex honestly. Alex had common sense, book smarts, and highly intelligent, but when it comes to emotions, she seemed oblivious.

The reality of the situation hit Alex hard and fast, of course, this is the same behavior that got her in this situation in the first place, “You’re right. I need to go see Kelly and explain.”

“What exactly are you going to tell her?” J’onn asked.

Alex shrugged, “Whatever comes to mind. I don’t want to lose her J’onn.” She put her teacup down and left J’onn’s office.

When she stepped outside, Alex and listened to her voicemail from Kelly, it was short and sweet, asking her to call her back when she gets the chance. Alex decided not to call her back, but go to Kelly’s office. She had mentioned showing up, and that is what she was going to do. It didn’t take her long to get to CatCo, and as soon as she rounded the corner, Alex saw Kelly with the woman from the coffee shop and Jaz.

Alex felt a tightening in her chest and the green-eyed monster of jealousy roaring inside of her, her fight or flight senses kicked in, and right now it was flight. She hoped to go unnoticed, but Alex had no success when she heard Jaz calling her name.

“Fuck!” She tried to reign in her emotions, “Hi, Jaz,” She greeted the little girl.

Jaz smiled brightly, “I haven’t seen you in forever,” She exaggerated, “Are you going to come and hang out with us?” She asked excitedly.

Alex cleared her throat and looked at Kelly, then back to Jaz, “Not today, but maybe next time. If it’s okay with your mommy,” She deferred the decision to Kelly.

Kelly cleared her throat, “We’ll have to see, Jaz,” She didn’t know how to answer that question.

The woman cleared her throat, “You must be Alex, I’ve heard so much about you from this one,” She introduced herself to the woman that Kelly and Jasmine had been talking about constantly.

“Uh, yeah. I’m Alex, and you are?” Alex asked, trying not to sound jealous. The woman was beautiful, and she could see why Kelly would be drawn to her.

The woman smiled, “My name is Juliette; I am Jaz’s aunt. I’m Tamara’s sister,” She introduced herself to the other woman.

“A—Aunt?” Alex felt like a grade-A asshole. Kara was right, and so was J’onn. She overreacted for nothing.

Kelly nodded, “Yeah, I was going to tell you that, but the call got disconnected. I sent you a text trying to tell you, but you never responded.” She had tried to contact Alex but never received any response.

“I’m sorry, I was with J’onn. You know business and all,” Alex replied, it wasn’t a lie, but she couldn’t tell Kelly right now in front of Tamara’s sister that she was jealous.

Kelly understood, “I get it.”

“I don’t want to keep you three from your plans. I’ll talk to you later,” Alex didn’t want to make the situation more awkward than it already is.

“We were going to take Jaz to gymnastics and then going out to dinner. You can join us if you would like,” Juliette offered to have Alex join them. It didn’t take rocket science to see that her sister and Jaz were attached to the other woman.

Alex didn’t want to impose, “Thank you for the offer, Juliette, but I don’t want to impose on your time with Kelly and Jaz here. Maybe next time when you’re in town,” She would have said ‘yes,’ but it would be weird.

Jaz frowned, “I really want you to come with us, Alex. I haven’t seen you in a long time. I miss you,” She pleaded, giving the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

Alex looked at Kelly for help.

“We can do something with Alex together another time. Your aunt is only in town for a day, and she wants to spend time with you. When Juliette comes back to visit, we will all get together. Does that sound okay to you?” Kelly could see how hurt her daughter was, and she hated seeing her daughter, distraught.

Jaz was not okay with this but knew it was a losing battle, “Fine, but Alex has to promise to come over one night so we can hang out together,” She just wanted her mommy and Alex together again.

Kelly looked at Alex, “I guess you have to come over one night and hang out. Are you up for that?”

“Yeah, I am more than up for that. Is that alright, Jaz?” Alex asked the little girl; she was aching to reach out for her hand.

Jaz gave a hint of a smile, “It’s alright. I can’t wait to be with you again,” She was happy that her mommy and Alex were finally able to make time for each other.

“I can’t wait to hang out with you and your mom again, either. I’ll talk to you later, Kelly. It was nice meeting you, Juliette,” Alex acknowledged the other woman who seemed to be observing everything.

Juliette gave Alex a warm smile, “It was nice meeting you too, Alex. Hopefully, when I am in National City again, we can get to know each other better. If you are going to be a part of Kelly and Jasmine’s life, then it’s important for me to get to you. I hope you understand,” She wasn’t trying to be overbearing, but this is the first person, Kelly has shown interest in since Tamara died.

“I understand. You want what’s best for Kelly and Jaz. They are pretty amazing. I’ll talk to you two later.” Alex glanced at Kelly and gave a smile to Jaz.

“Bye, Alex,” Kelly replied.

Alex slipped her hands in the back of her pants pocket and turned to walk away. She finally let go of the breath that she did not know she was holding. She did have the situation all wrong. The strange woman is Jaz’s aunt. Alex knew that Kara would never let her hear the end of it, but she deserved it, given the way she acted about the whole situation. Alex needed to buy Jaz the biggest ice cream cone, if it wasn’t for her, then she wouldn’t have the opening she needed. Yes, Kelly asking her to come to Jaz’s gymnastics showcase helped, but they would be with everyone else, and not just the three of them. This was a new beginning, and she was not going to do anything to try and screw it up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex nearly put her foot in it again for the second time. Luckily J'onn was there to help her out, and she had no reason to be jealous of the new woman in Kelly and Jaz's life.
> 
> Comments equal love 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	16. Let's Get Together ( Yeah Yeah Yeah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> You're amazing that is all!
> 
> Thank you to theprincessespen for your input!

It was the day of Jaz’s gymnastics showcase, and Alex was excited. Lucy was more than happy to cover her tonight at the DEO, but she could tell that work was a way for her to escape whatever it is she is going through. Alex was about to call it a night when she heard Lucy say that she was leaving James.

Alex had to make sure she heard right, “You’re leaving James? Why?” She asked this came out of left field, “Um, what?”

Lucy sighed and turned to face Alex, “I am leaving James. I’m not leaving National City, but I am moving out of the apartment and getting my own place. It’s not fair to James or me to pretend to be in this relationship when I am conflicted about my feelings. I don’t need to be with James if I am unsure of what I feel for him,” She had spent time agonizing over how to handle things, and realized that she was not fair to James. Lucy needed to let him go so she could sort herself out.

“That is a smart idea. I think once you figure things out, then everything will make sense, and you can make your choice. What did James say?” Alex asked about the other person involved.

“He didn’t take it all that well, but I am sure he will understand. Maybe this time apart can help him sort through his feelings. If I am honest, I had a feeling that he was going to choose Kara. What do you think?” Lucy wanted another person’s opinion, someone who was not Kara or Vasquez.

Alex knew that James would choose Kara, “I don’t know, Lucy. Don’t worry about James or Kara; just focus on you. I need to get out of here before Kelly thinks I am not going to show up,” She had told Kelly twice that she would be there tonight and she would.

Lucy smirked, “You don’t want to make her think you are backing out. I hope things work out with you and Kelly. At least one Danvers and Olsen should have a chance at happiness,” She walked away sadly.

The whole situation was messed up, but hopefully, Lucy will find what makes her happy. And the one who could make her happy. Alex looked at her watch and saw that she had twenty minutes to get to the other side of town. She sent a quick text to Kelly, letting her know she was on her way. Alex made it to the center with five minutes to spare. She saw Kara and James waiting outside. They were talking and laughing when she approached them.

“Hey, Alex. You just missed Kelly, she took Jaz inside,” Kara told her sister. She was happy that her sister showed up.

“Hey, I’ll go inside in a moment. Is everything okay here?” Alex asked.

James nodded, “Yeah, everything is okay here.”

Kara grinned, “Everything is fine, Alex. You are here for Kelly and Jaz, not us. Now go find her,” She pushed Alex towards the entrance.

Alex left her sister and James alone she didn’t have time to analyze what was happening, right now, her focus was on Kelly. It took her a moment to find Kelly when she entered the gymnasium. Kelly was sitting on the first row of the bleachers brushing Jaz’s hair into a neat ponytail. Alex made her way over, “Surprise,” She smiled.

Jaz lit up like a kid on Christmas morning at seeing Alex standing there, “You’re here! I didn’t know you were going to be here.” She has so happy to see Alex here.

Kelly tied a pink and black satin ribbon around her daughter’s ponytail, “It was a surprise,”

Jaz got up and ran to Alex hugging her tight, “I am so glad you are here, Alex.”

Alex hugged Jaz back, she was not much of a hugger, but with Jaz, it was so damn easy, “You can thank your mom for inviting me,” She looked over at Kelly, who had a smile on her face.

Jaz let go and went to hug her mommy, “Thank you, mommy,” She kissed her cheek.

After the touching moment, Jaz scampered away to join her team, and Alex took a seat beside Kelly, “Thank you for inviting me today.”

“You’re welcome; it was more for Jaz that it was for me. I noticed how sad she’s been since you haven’t been around. I figured it would make her feel better having you here,” Kelly answered. She was elated that Alex had shown up, the more cynical side of her felt that Alex wouldn’t show up that she had a moment of panic and decided not to show.

Alex felt disappointed, but at least one Olsen lady was happy to see her, “It’s for Jaz, there was no way I was going to let her down. Where is Juliette?” She asked, wondering why the other woman was not there with them.

“Juliette had business to take care of in San Diego, so she wouldn’t have been able to make it,” Kelly replied.

Alex looked at the floor and saw all the kids dancing around to the music playing. They looked so cute dancing together. She spotted Jaz, who was dancing with a toddler in a black leotard and two ponytails.

“I’m sure there will be others that she could attend in the future. How have you been?” Alex used the time to talk about Kelly and her life.

Kelly looked over at Alex, “I’ve been doing okay. Obsidian is creating all of this new tech, and it’s a little time consuming, but I love a challenge. From a psychological aspect, it’s helpful, but from another aspect, it’s not all that great.” She liked the way technology was advancing and helping to enrich lives, but she was still a little cautious.

“Hopefully, it is used for the greater good and nothing nefarious,” Alex replied.

“You and me both,” Kelly agreed.

James and Kara had joined them, silencing the rest of the conversation. Alex was thankful for both James and Kara.

“Welcome, parents, family, and friends to our first ever gymnastics showcase. Tonight, we will see performances from our pre-school level, our level 1 and 2, then our three through 10 will be our competitive gymnasts. So sit back and enjoy the performances tonight. Our first act of the night is our pre-school gymnasts. Let’s give them a big round applause,” The emcee welcomed the audience and then introduced the pre-school gymnasts.

Alex smiled at their cute little outfits and how adorable the little tykes looked, “They look so cute. Look at how tiny they are,” She leaned over towards Kelly.

“I know. I can’t wait to see what they can do,” Kelly replied.

The little tyke’s routine consisted of tumbles, cartwheels, and basic movements. Alex thought it was impressive for two and three, and four-year-olds. Next up was level 1, which Jaz was a part of, and Alex couldn’t wait to see what their routine consisted of. And she didn’t have to wait long before the floor routine started, followed by the vault and the uneven bars. She couldn’t believe how good Jaz looked out there performing.

“Wow,” Was all the words that Alex could manage as she watched Jaz on the uneven bars.

“She’s great. I think karate helped with that,” Kelly was proud of her baby.

Alex was speechless, “Is there anything Jaz can’t do? She takes down people with karate, and she can do gymnastics. You have a little fighter on your hands,” She quipped.

Kelly chuckled, “Yeah, I do. She’ll be able to defend herself if it comes down to it, and for that, I am proud. I had to teach her to use karate for self-defense, and not because someone makes her mad,” She had to have that conversation early on when Jaz had punched someone for calling her a name. Luckily, nothing serious happened to the other person, but she didn’t want any more accidents.

“I can see how you would have to have that conversation with her. You are raising an amazing little lady.” Alex commented.

“I guess I am doing something, right,” Kelly replied wistfully.

The level 1 performance was over, and Alex, along with Kelly, Kara, and James, cheered extremely loud for Jaz. It was another proud mom moment, and this time, Alex wasn’t freaked out about it. This time around felt natural and normal, and Alex was thankful for that feeling.

The night went on, and Alex noticed how a little too close for comfort, Kara, and James were. She was not surprised, but she didn’t expect anything to transpire between her sister and James.

It was seven-thirty when the whole program was over, and Alex had to admit that she enjoyed herself immensely. She loved being with Kelly, and it truly felt like a family moment. Jaz came over and joined them.

“Did you see me?” Jaz asked the adults excitedly.

Kelly smiled and hugged her daughter, “We did, and you did amazing, sugar plum. I am so proud of you,” She told her daughter proudly.

“Way to go, kid! I think you may be our next Olympic standout,” James was a proud uncle and knew her niece had skills.

“Looks like we may have another Supergirl on our hands. I may have to hand over my title,” Kara joked.

Jaz beamed, “You can be Superwoman, and I can be Supergirl,” She whispered back.

“I like the sound of that; we can have Superman, Superwoman, and Supergirl. Or Superchild, a new name created just for you,” Alex could see Jaz fitting in as a Super, even if she isn’t Kryptonian.

Jaz looked at her, mommy, “Did you hear that? I can be super too! If I am a Super, does that mean you are Supermom?” She was happy to have all her favorite people there with her.

“I could be Supermom. I like that title,” Kelly humored her daughter.

“Supermom has a nice ring to it, much better than Guardian,” Alex teased.

James took mock offense, “Don’t knock Guardian.”

Kelly cleared her throat, “Are you going to join us for dinner?” She asked Kara, James, and Alex.

Kara cleared her throat, “I will have to say no for dinner, but Jaz and I have plans to do something extra special on Sunday,” She declined. Kara wanted to get a last flyover of the city, and then go home and have some wine and watch an old movie.

James smiled apologetically, “I have some editing I have to get done, but we can get together another time,” He declined as well. James loved his sister and his niece, but he needed some time to himself.

“Aww man! Can you come, Alex?” Jaz looked at Alex, hoping that she would say yes to dinner.

Again, Alex looked to Kelly, “If your mom says that it’s okay for me to have dinner with the two of you,” She knew that Kelly had the final say.

Jaz gave her mommy an enigmatic smile, “Can Alex come to dinner with us? Aunt Kara and Uncle James can’t come,” She hoped that her mommy would say yes to having Alex come to dinner with them. It was all part of her plan to get her mommy and Alex together.

Kelly saw through Jaz’s ploy, but decided to humor her, “It’s a special occasion. I don’t see why Alex can’t come with us to dinner. She did come to see you tonight,” She relented. Kelly could hug and kiss her child right now.

“We’re going to leave you three to it. Have a good dinner,” Kara told her sister, Kelly, and Jaz. She hoped that her niece's plan works out for her.

“Bye guys,” Kelly waved off both James and Kara. She shook her head as she watched them leave, “They are fooling no one,” She looked at Alex.

“They really aren’t. So, where are we going to dinner?” She asked.

Jaz knew where she wanted to go, “I want to go to Corvette Diner. They have this cool 50’s theme. One of my friends in my class told me about it. Can we go there, please?” She asked her mommy.

“It’s your special day, so you get to choose. Do you feel like classic diner food, Alex?” Kelly asked their guest.

Alex was okay with whatever Jaz chose as long as she was with them, then it didn’t matter, “That sounds good to me. I think I know where it is. I will meet you guys there.”

“Will you really?” Jaz asked, remembering when Alex didn’t join them for lunch after karate.

“I will be there. I promise.”

Kelly looked at Alex, “We’ll see you there,” She told Alex pointedly.

Alex was going to be there. She was not going to let her two favorite people down. She found the restaurant with no problems and saw Jaz and Kelly standing outside, “Told you I wouldn’t keep you waiting,” She walked over to mother and daughter.

“I’m impressed,” Kelly was very impressed by Alex’s tenacity. It showed that Alex had listened to her and everything she had said to her.

“It’s not the last time.”

Jaz looked between Alex and her mommy and saw the looks they were giving each other. Her plan was working, “Since Alex is here, maybe she can come to dinner more often,” She suggested.

Alex wondered if getting them together was part of Jaz’s operation, “Again, that is up to your mom.”

“We’ll see, but I don’t make any promises,” Kelly was sure that she would have Alex over for dinner sooner rather than later.

The diner was reminiscent of an eating facility straight out of the ’50s. There was an actual car from the 50’s sitting in the front of the restaurant, near the entrance to what looked like a game room. Alex could see why Jaz wanted to come here. The waitresses had on poodle skirts and black button-down shirts. Their hair was in a single ponytail with a ribbon wrapped around it. They took the theme seriously.

“I’ve been by this place so many times, but have not stepped into the place until now,” Alex admitted as she looked over the menu. Kelly and Jaz were sitting across from her.

“Me either. It looks like we are trying new things together,” Kelly replied.

Alex smiled, “Looks like we are.”

Jaz grinned behind her menu, “We should so something like this more often. I mean, when you and mommy’s schedule can sync up,” She tried to cover up her slip. That part of her plan had to come a little later.

“I’m sure we can make something work,” Kelly didn’t want to commit fully. The three weeks apart had been agony for her, but she didn’t want Alex to think that she would accept her behavior in the future.

Alex took what she could get, “Our schedules will have to sync up again,” She replied noncommittedly.

“Okay, but it’s gotta be soon, though,” Jaz was not going to let this go.

The waitress came and took their orders and left them alone again. Alex was thankful that Jaz was there to carry the conversation. According to Jaz, she missed out on a lot. Of course, Alex listened or did what every parent does when their child is talking, pretend to listen and pick up on the important pieces of the conversation.

Jaz stopped talking when she saw the waitress bring over her milkshake, “Whoa! That’s huge,” She was going to have fun drinking her strawberry milkshake.

Kelly didn’t let Jaz have this much sugar, but they were celebrating, “You are going to have a nice sugar rush,” She knew that Jaz would be up most of the night and she was thankful it was Friday.

Alex looked at the milkshake warily it was way too big for Jaz, “She doesn’t have to drink it all by herself,” She pulled out a straw, “May I?”

Jaz nodded enthusiastically, “You may. You want some too, mommy?” She asked her mommy.

Kelly didn’t want to be the outcast, so she opened up her straw, “Why not?”

It was an intimate moment sharing a milkshake with Jaz; it was a step in the right direction. Alex would have to thank Jaz for the idea when they were alone. She didn’t realize how much Jaz had missed her until now. Alex missed Kelly and Jaz terribly, so she was going to try and make the night memorable for the three of them.

The appetizers and their entrées were brought out, and the trio ate their food. Conversation flowed naturally. Alex talked about work and Kelly talking about her job. Jaz added to the conversation by talking about school, karate, and gymnastics.

“You’ve been a busy little bee.” Alex was finally able to get a word in edgewise.

“She’s been keeping me busy that’s for sure, but it’s what Jaz wants to do,” Kelly was going to let Jaz explore whatever activity she wanted.

Alex had a feeling that there will be a lot of activities in the future, “It’s good that you are doing so many things. Maybe you will find something that you like to do in the process.”

Jaz wanted to try soccer next, “Maybe soccer in the spring.”

Kelly wasn’t too keen on soccer, “That’s up for discussion.”

Alex chuckled Kelly, and Jaz had two different personalities, and she could tell there would be a lot of head butting when the little girl turns into a teenager, “There is still time.”

Dinner was over, and Alex walked Kelly and Jaz to their car and waited as Kelly got Jaz situated into the car.

“Thank you for inviting me out with you two tonight. It meant a lot to me,” Alex was at the part of the night where they had to go their separate ways.

Kelly leaned against the car, “Me too, and I know it meant the world to Jaz. I meant it before when I told you that Jaz is attached to you. Tonight, you made the first step; it was a big step. I honestly thought that you were not going to come at all tonight. Kara told me to have faith and hold out, and you showed up,” She had her doubts, but Kara had told her that Alex is going to try because she wanted to have something with her.

Alex stepped closer but not enough to fully find herself in Kelly’s personal space, “Kara is hope personified. I said I was going to be here, and I want to show that I am a woman of my word. The look on Jaz’s face was worth it. You do know that she is trying to set us up, right?”

Kelly nodded, “Yeah, I think she’s been trying for a while now, and probably enlisted the troops. I applaud her efforts. I honestly thought she was conspiring to get James and Kara back together,” She had to watch her daughter she was clever for an eight-year-old.

“You think she is that much of a mastermind to try and get Kara and James back together? That is too much power for one girl to handle. She’s trying to parent trap us in a way,” Alex had watched ‘The Parent Trap’ with Lindsey Lohan on television with Kara one day. It was predictable but cute.

Kelly crossed her arms, “You don’t know the half of what Jaz can do. I don’t know if she is trying to get Kara and James back together, but us, it’s possible.”

“Are you okay with that? I mean with Jaz trying to you know, get us together,” Alex had to clarify what she meant.

“I’m okay with it. She’s a little girl, and she wants her mom to be happy.” Kelly answered without answering.

Alex was about to say something when her phone rang, “This is Director Danvers. I’ll be right in. Sorry, but duty calls,” She apologized.

“Yeah, I understand. Be careful out there,” Kelly told her.

“Always,” Alex replied cockily before going to her bike. It was a good night, and everything was looking up. She made her way to the DEO, and the light had turned green. All that was heard was metal and glass crashing, and Alex’s world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I have a plan, trust me.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~ xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	17. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Alex's accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Such strong reactions for the last chapter. Thank you for trusting my process it has a purpose, trust me :) Thank you to everyone. That's it. That's the note xoxo 😘

The entrance to National City General was anything but welcoming, Kelly looked at the doors with uncertainty, but knew that she was needed inside. When Kara had told her that Alex had been in an accident, it hit her hard because they had just parted ways. And now with Kara telling her that Alex was hurt was enough to bring her to the hospital. Kelly stood outside of the entrance, with Jaz squeezing her hand. She felt her pulse racing, her heart beating wildly in her chest, and she felt as if she was going to lose her dinner right there on the spot. Her mind flashed back to getting a phone call about Tamara, and how her world shattered around her, but Alex was not Tamara. Alex was in an accident, and she was alive and not dead, but that still did not stop her thoughts.

“Mommy?” Jaz asked quietly, “Mommy, are you okay? Why are we here?”

Kelly came back to herself when she heard Jaz’s voice. She looked at her daughter who had such a concerned look on her face, and her hazel green eyes were filled with confusion, “I’m okay, sugar plum,” She was still panicky, but the look on her daughter’s face took precedence. Kelly knelt down so she was eye level with her daughter, “Your Aunt Kara called me, there was an accident that involved, Alex.”

“Was Alex hurt?” Jaz questioned.

Kelly nodded, “ It’s why we are here. I need you to be brave do you think you can do that?”

Jaz nodded, “I can be brave mommy. Alex isn’t going to go away, is she?” She didn’t want Alex to go away again.

“No, Alex is not going to go away. We need to get inside, my brave girl,” Kelly tapped her daughter’s chin and stood up.

“I’ll be brave. I’m a soldier,” Jaz saluted.

Kelly took a few deep breaths and entered the doors of the hospital; it was busy, people bustling about. Nurses and other people were moving about, there were people waiting in chairs. A scene she was all too familiar with, but she knew she had to soldier on. Every step she took her heart sped up, her pulse raced, and her stomach knotted up. Kelly did not know what Kara would tell her when she saw her.

“Kelly, you’re here,” Kara breathed out as she pulled Kelly into a bone-crushing hug.

Kelly heard her bones cracking a little, “A little too tight, Kara,” She croaked out under the pressure of Kara's hug.

Kara quickly let Kelly go, “Sorry about that. I’m so glad that you’re here.” She looked at Jaz, “Hey, JJ,” she gently hugged the little girl.

Jaz hugged her tightly, “Hi, Aunt Kara. Uncle James is here with you.” She stated the obvious.

“Yeah, we were together when I got the call. Is that okay?” Kara answered the question honestly.

“It’s more than okay, Aunt Kara. He’s there for you, so that’s okay too,” Jaz replied, if her aunt and uncle are going to be together it will be because of them and not her.

Kara tapped Jaz’s nose, “You are such a smart kid,” She smiled.

“Did the doctors come out and say anything?” Kelly asked nervously.

Kara looked at Kelly, “Yeah, she fractured her left leg below the knee, so they needed to do a surgical repair. Uh, she broke her left collarbone, and her left arm, which did not require surgery. Thank Rao. They have her in surgery now, and the doctor will tell us more when he is finished.” She explained what Doctor Fleming had explained to her.

Kelly felt relieved, “Okay. Did you call J’onn?”

“Yeah, he went with James to get me some coffee,” Kara answered the question.

“Of course,” Kelly needed to sit down in a chair, anything to keep her steady.

Jaz climbed into her mommy’s lap and lay her head on her shoulder, “How long is it going to take? When can we see Alex?”

Kara sat down next to Kelly, “You will be able to see Alex soon enough. The surgery shouldn’t take that long,” She reassured the little girl.

“Can I play a game on your phone?” Jaz asked Kara.

Kara grinned, “You want to try and beat my score in Candy Crush,” She handed over her phone.

Jaz smiled, “Uh-huh,” She took Kara’s phone and found the game. It kept her occupied.

James and J’onn came back with coffee for Kelly and Kara, and James got hot cocoa for Jaz, which she took proudly.

“It’s nice to see you, Kelly. Sorry, if it was under these circumstances,” J’onn greeted the latest addition to the Space Family, and Alex’s current love interest.

Kelly smiled, “It’s good to see you too, J’onn,” She was still getting used to the idea that J’onn is a Martian.

“Hi, Mr. J’onn,” Jaz waved.

J’onn smiled and waved back at Jaz, “Hello to you too, Miss. Jaz. You’re all dressed up. Did you have a date tonight?” He asked teasingly.

“No, Mr. J’onn. I had my gymnastics showcase tonight,” She giggled and went back to playing Candy Crush.

Time seemed to stretch, and Kelly looked at the clock and saw it was fifteen minutes to ten when the doctor came to talk to them. Jaz was sleeping on the couch, covered by J’onn’s jacket. Time had stopped as the doctor approached them, and Kelly hoped that it was good news. Everyone prepared for the best and hoped that it wasn’t the worst.

“Are you the family for Alex Danvers?” Dr. Fleming asked as a formality.

Kara nodded, “Y—yes, we are the family for Alex Danvers. How is she?” She asked the question that everyone probably had on their mind.

Dr. Fleming continued, “Surgery was a success. She is out of recovery and will be in a private room for the duration of her stay. She came through with no complications, but she will need a lot of care, and physical therapy, after all, is said and done. Alex is awake, and all her memories are intact,” He delivered the good news.

“Oh, thank God,” James said in the background.

Kelly shared his sentiment and let Kara talk, “Can we go back and see her?” Kara asked the doctor. She needed to see for herself that her sister was okay.

“Yes, but only two at a time,” Dr. Fleming replied, “I will have my nurse take you back. There are no kids under the age of ten allowed in the room.”

Kelly deflated.

Kara looked at Kelly, “We’ll go see Alex and then when we come back, you and James can go back. J’onn and I will stay here and watch JJ.”

“Yeah, that would be fine,” Kelly was thankful for Kara.

Kara and J’onn followed the nurse to Alex’s room, and Kelly sat in the waiting room with James. The silence seemed to stretch for what seemed like an eternity.

“You and Kara?” Kelly asked breaking the silence.

James shook his head, “No, there is no me and Kara. We are friends and nothing more. Lucy left me to figure herself out, and I need to figure myself out. So, Kara and I are not a Kara and I. It’s to be continued,” He answered.

Kelly chuckled, “That’s a non-answer if I have ever heard one. I’m sorry about you and Lucy, but that was a train wreck waiting to happen. I think you were with her for all the wrong reasons. You love her, but you are still in love with Kara. Talk about a triangle,” She pointed out the situation with James.

“When you put it like that. I can see what it looks like from an outside perspective. What’s up with you and Alex? You two looked pretty cozy tonight. Are you two, alright?” James asked about Kelly and Alex’s relationship.

Kelly sighed, “We are something. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but we are getting somewhere. We had dinner with Jaz, and it was nice. Three weeks was a long time, and I missed her, so tonight was a step in the right direction. Alex is trying, and I appreciate that, so I am giving her a chance. Alex showed up tonight, not for me, but for Jaz,” She tried to put her feelings into words.

“You really care about her, don’t you?” James asked, even though he knew the answer to the question.

“Yeah, I do care about her, and I have fallen in love with Alex. I haven’t felt this way about anyone since Tamara, and it’s hard for me to grasp,” Kelly usually kept her feelings to herself, but with James, she could be open.

James wrapped his arm around his little sister. He didn’t say anything, James just sat and listened as Kelly expressed herself. The moment was over when Kara and J’onn came back into the waiting area.

“Alex is asking for you, Kelly. James and I will take JJ home, so you can stay awhile,” Kara offered. It was late and it was way past Jaz’s bedtime.

Kelly stood up, “Thank you for the offer, Kara. I don’t know how long I will be here.”

“I’ll walk you back,” J’onn offered.  
Kelly followed J’onn down the hallway; with each step, she had to breathe and count to ten. In and out, in and out to keep herself from panicking.

“Alex is fine, Kelly. She is very much like Kara, a fighter. This will not keep her down,” J’onn could sense Kelly’s apprehension.

Kelly didn’t know she was that transparent, “How did you know?”

“It’s a vibe you are giving off,” J’onn replied casually.

Kelly grabbed the hem of her blazer with her hands, “I didn’t think I would be that transparent. How long have you known Alex and Kara?” She questioned the man beside her.

“I’ve known Kara and Alex for a long time. I knew Alex’s dad, and after he died, I stepped in to look after them, as a request for him,” J’onn gave a truthful answer but with some vagueness.

Kelly focused on the sound of her shoes on the floor, “You three have a lot of history together.”  
They stopped in front of Alex’s room.

“This is your stop. Tell Alex I will be by here to see her tomorrow.” J’onn took his leave.

Kelly took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door before turning the knob and entering the room. Alex was lying in bed, her leg propped up on some pillows along with her left arm. The position looked painful, but Alex looked relaxed.

“Are you going to stand in the door, or are you going to come in and say hi?” Alex asked groggily as Kelly stood near the door.

Kelly closed the room door, “No, I was going to come in and sit down. How are you?” She asked quietly as she approached the bed.

“Like I’ve gone a few rounds with a Mack truck, and it won,” Alex chuckled. The medication she was on made her feel good, downright giddy.

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see that Alex was more than a little loopy, “I’m glad that you are okay, Alex.” She placed a small kiss on Alex’s cheek before taking the seat next to Alex’s bed.

“I don’t know what happened. Where is Jaz?” Alex asked about the little girl.

“Kara and James took Jaz home; it is past her bedtime. We came as soon got the call from Kara telling me that you were here,” Kelly answered the question. She was fighting the temptation to hold Alex’s hand.

Alex nodded, “I get that. I am sorry that you had to come all the way out here. I am kind of fuzzy on the details.”

“You’re alright, and that is all that matters. You’re here, a few broken bones, but they will heal. I am glad to be here with you. I…I don’t think I can live with myself if I was not here. I’m right where I need to be,” Kelly was honest about wanting to be here with Alex. She had to make sure that Alex was alright for her piece of mind.

“I’m grateful for you, Kelly. You, Jaz and that little rascal George,” Alex confessed.

Kelly took Alex’s hand in hers, “We are grateful for you too, Alex. You should get some rest. I’ll leave you alone so you can get some,” She saw Alex’s eyes fluttering shut.

“Don’t go. Don’t want to be without you,” Alex mumbled groggily, “Olive you.”

Kelly was in shock at Alex’s confession. Did Alex say that she loved her? Or did she hear olive? It may have been olive, and Kelly heard incorrectly. It must have been the drugs that caused Alex to say what she had said. When Alex woke up in the morning, and the drugs wore off, things may be different. Kelly let go of Alex’s hand and got up from the chair and looked over her shoulder one more time before turning out the light and exiting Alex’s room. It’s been a long night for everyone involved, and hopefully, everything would be better in the light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drugs are a powerful thing. Jaz’s fear of Alex going away will be explained in the next chapter.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies ~ xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	18. Hospital Visits Bring People Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex spends her first day in the hospital and she gets some visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! You all are the best!

Alex woke up aware of three things, she was in pain, had casts on her body, and she was in a hospital room. The nurses kept coming in every four hours to check on her, and it was the worst time to try and get some sleep. There was no clock in the room, so she couldn’t tell what time it was, and without her phone or watch so she would have to guess by the sun shining through her window.

The door opened, and Kara stuck her head in, "Good morning, I come bringing you breakfast and a new phone. Your phone was busted in the accident, so I am bringing you a new one. You can access to the world," She put a bag of breakfast from Noonan's on the hospital tray, along with a black coffee.

Alex sighed, "You are a lifesaver. Were you able to retrieve all of my information from my phone?" She reached out her hand, impatiently for the device.

Kara handed the phone to her sister, "Yes, all of your information was transferred to your new phone. I didn't realize you had so many pictures of Kelly, Jaz, and George on your phone," She grinned as she sat down next to her sister's bed.

“Be quiet. I kept the pictures that were sent to me, and there are pictures that I had taken myself. I haven’t had time to clear them off of my phone. Is that bad?” Alex asked as she set up the rest of her phone.

Kara shook her head, "No, it's not bad. It shows that you love Kelly, JJ, and George. Kelly was really worried about you last night. She came right away with Jaz when I called her last night."

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Kelly did not have time to go home and change clothes or get JJ out of her leotard,” Kara had told Alex.

Alex smiled, “She didn’t?”

“Nope. Do you not remember her coming in here last night?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head, “I remember her being here, but it’s kind of fuzzy. They had me on some heavy drugs last night,” She felt loopy.

Kara laughed, "Oh, did they ever. You are hilarious when you are pumped full of drugs. You thought you were flying last night. You told J'onn and me how you wanted to take Kelly away on vacation, and f--,”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Alex cut her sister off before she could say anything else.

“Or else what? You can’t threaten to kick my ass,” Kara was going to have fun with this.

Alex used her good hand to stick her middle finger up at Kara, "Yeah, this is for you. Feed me; I am hungry," She demanded.

Kara scoffed, “Your good hand is not broken, feed yourself,” She stood up and took the food out of the bag and opened the container for her sister.

"Rude, much?" Alex asked as she used her right arm to grab the fork and dig into her pancakes and eggs.

Another knock sounded on the door, and it creaked open, "Alex, you're okay," Jaz entered the hospital room with a bouquet of 'get well' soon balloons for Alex.

Alex had a smile on her face that rivaled the sun, "I'm okay. What's all of this, and where is your mom?" She asked.

Jaz put the balloons on the floor, and they floated up, but thankfully there was a weight at the bottom, “Mommy is coming. She is ranging her schedule.”

Kara chuckled, “Rearranging, her schedule, JJ,” She corrected the little girl.

Jaz looked at Alex, “That’s what I said. Are you hurting?”

Alex hurt all over, “Just a little, but now that you are here, it doesn’t hurt as much.”

“You’re not going to go away, are you?” Jaz asked sadly.

“I’m not going to go away, Jaz. You and your mommy are stuck with me,” Alex told the little girl.

Kara and Kelly watched as Jaz and Alex talked, “Who would have thought?” Kelly asked.

“You should have seen them at game night the first night. I thought I was being replaced,” Kara had told Kelly.

"I don't think you could ever be replaced. You are Jaz's number one. Outside of you and Nia. I have never seen Jaz this way with anyone else. I am amazed at how good Alex is with her and how Jaz thinks the world of Alex," Kelly watched as Jaz climbed in the bed with Alex and showed her the picture she made.

Kara watched as JJ explained the picture, “The feeling is mutual.” Her phone started to ring, “I gotta take this,” She stepped out of the room.

Kelly went further into the room and sat down in the chair, “How are you feeling this morning?”

Alex chuckled, “Like I was in a fight. I’m ready to go home,” She answered.

“I am sure you will go home in a couple of days. I see that Kara had brought you breakfast. I brought you this,” Kelly pulled out a container of Jell-O, “It’s the perfect hospital food.”

Alex smiled fondly, “I remember.”

Kelly cleared her throat, “I uh, met J’onn last night in the waiting room. He seems like a pretty awesome guy.”

"Mr. J'onn is awesome, mommy. Can Alex come and stay with us while she gets better?" Jaz asked.

Alex loved this kid.

Kelly felt the heat rising in her cheeks for being put on the spot, “We’ll have to wait and see what Kara wants to do. Plus, it’s up to Alex where she wants to convalesce. Our house may not be the best because we have stairs,” She had no problem with Alex staying with them, but the stairs may be a problem.

"We have a downstairs guest room that Alex can use. So, it would be a lot easier, and if Alex is gonna be in a wheelchair, it's big enough for that too," Jaz wanted Alex to stay with them until she got better. If her mommy and Alex were around each other more, then they could fall in love and be together.

Alex looked at Jaz, “We’ll see okay. I don’t want to disrupt your mom’s life,” She didn’t want Kelly to cave into Jaz’s request because of the eyes.

“It’s not a disruption. We will discuss it more when it’s time for Alex to be released,” Kelly didn’t shoot the idea down.

The nurse came into the room to take Alex's vitals and give her some medication. She did not provide her morphine; instead, she gave her Percocet and an antibiotic.

“Is this your wife and daughter?” The nurse asked.

Alex shook her head, "No, this is my friend, Kelly, and her daughter Jasmine," She explained.

The nurse looked sheepish, “I’m sorry. I just thought, never mind,” She wrote down Alex’s information.

Kelly chuckled, “It’s alright. I can understand how you would come to that conclusion,” She replied.

Alex lay back on the bed, “Do you think I can get some more ice water? Do you want anything?” She asked Jaz and Kelly.

"May I have orange juice, please?" Jaz asked politely.

The nurse nodded, “An orange juice for the little lady. And for you?” She asked Kelly.

“A Sprite is fine,” Kelly responded.

The nurse took her leave, “I will be back with your drinks, and something extra special for you,” She told Jaz.

Kara came back into the room, "I'm back. Eliza said she would try to be here next week. She has a symposium that she can't cancel," She told her sister.

Alex nodded, “I knew that she would be here once you told her. She is going to come and lecture me about being a responsible motorcycle driver. It wasn’t my fault, I had the right of way, the light was green,” She would never hear the end of it from her mom.

“Your mom wants to make sure that you are alright. Do we know anything about the driver of the other car?” Kelly asked about the driver.

"The only thing we know is he had a lot of injuries, none fatal and he had a blood-alcohol level of .08. Way above the legal limit," Kara stated, she had wanted to rip the driver a new one, but she decided to let the law handle it.

Jaz looked at Kara, “Do you think Supergirl can go yell at him really loudly about driving while drinking?” She asked in a hopeful tone. That man almost took away her Alex.

Kara had thought about it, “I’ve thought about it, but I think the man already feels horrible enough,” She would pay him a visit a little later.

"Supergirl can't go around chastising people every time one of us gets hurt, Jaz. She has to be careful with that,” Kelly had reminded her daughter.

Jaz sighed, “I know, but he could have taken Alex away. I don’t want Alex to go away.”

Alex understood Jaz, “I’m not going to go anywhere.”

Kelly could hear the sadness in her daughter’s voice. The unspoken words were being heard loud and clear, “Alex is right, she is not going anywhere," She knew that Alex's job could go wrong in so many ways, but a scared little girl was sitting on Alex's bed.

The nurse came back in with a bag of ice for Alex along with cups, a container of orange juice, and a Sprite for Kelly.

“I have your drinks, and something very special for you,” The nurse whose name is Jess, pulled out a coloring book and some crayons.

Jaz perked up, “A coloring book and crayons. I like this hospital," She climbed off of Alex's bed and sat down at the round table in the room and opened her book and a brand-new box of crayons.

Kara had an idea, “Why don’t we take your coloring book and crayons out to the patio? You can color a picture for your mom and Alex?” She knew that Alex and Kelly needed to talk.

“Okay. Can we go to the gift store?” Jaz asked.

“We can go to the gift store,” Kara agreed.

Jaz grabbed her coloring book and crayons, “Okay.”

Alex and Kelly watched as Kara and Jaz left the hospital room. The door closed, leaving Alex and Kelly alone with the TV on in the background for sound.

“How are you, Kelly?” Alex questioned.

Kelly took Alex's hand in hers as she had done the night before, "I was shaken when Kara called me last night. I wasn't able to sleep that much. I'm more concerned about you. How are you feeling?"

“I’m feeling as good as can be expected. I am alive and kicking, so that is a plus, but I will have a long recovery ahead of me, but I should be back in fighting shape before you know it,” Alex smiled at the end.

"Well, you know you are probably going to be put on chair duty after you get back. That means you will not be able to go out in the field and kick ass with Supergirl. You get to put your other agents and Lucy to work," Kelly hoped that Alex would step back a little after what had happened. The accident was not work-related, but it could have been.

Alex sighed, "Well, yeah. It's going to be hard not to rush towards the fight when I have to recuperate. It’s going to suck, but I think it’s time that my priority changes for now,” She would miss the field, but seeing Jaz’s face and Kelly’s face had a different effect on her.

Kelly felt relieved, but also a little guilty, "Focus less on being in the field and more on getting better. If you don't want to be at your apartment, you can come and stay with Jaz and me while you are on the mend. We have a big guest room downstairs, and you have a private bathroom, for privacy.” She offered Alex a place to relax and rest.

Alex appreciated the offer, “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t want to inconvenience you or Jaz. You have your lives to live, and I can’t disrupt that flow,” She politely declined, as much as she wanted to say yes, she didn’t want Kelly to feel obligated to take care of her.

"I would not have offered, and Jaz would not have offered if it was going to be an inconvenience. You can't take care of yourself twenty-four hours a day. I am sure Kara is willing to stay with you, but she has a job. I can do my work from home, and it's not that difficult. You are used to taking care of yourself and others, but let me take care of you," Kelly pleaded her case.

Alex felt her resolve melt away when she saw the pleading in Kelly's brown eyes, "Alright. I don't want special treatment though," She requested.

Kelly smirked, “Who says you would get special treatment? You’re family,” She shot back.

“When you put it that way. I think we will have one happy little girl on our hands,” Alex thought about Jaz and how happy she will be.

Kelly ran her thumb lightly across the top of Alex's hand, "She will be delighted indeed. Jaz has this fear that the people she loves are going to go away. It's been this way since she was five. She had separation anxiety after…so she has a fear of people leaving her, or in her mind, going away. It's how she was able to reconcile her other mother's death. Tamara has gone away, and she is never coming back. At Jaz's therapist's suggestion, I found a therapist whose specialty is CBT to work with Jaz. Hopefully, a few sessions with her will ease, Jaz's anxiety.”

Alex looked at Kelly, “That explains a lot. I know what it’s like to lose a parent, but I was fourteen, but that didn’t stop me from being a brat and blaming Kara,” She didn’t want to think about that, “And what about you? Are you happy that I am coming to stay? You’ll be seeing me every day for the next six to eight weeks. I could get on your nerves,” She knew that Kelly talking about Jaz was a way to avoid talking about herself.

“You lost your dad too? My dad died while fighting abroad. It was a painful time for me, but uh... it was difficult,” Kelly tried not to think about her father’s funeral because James was not there. “I’m happy that you will be coming to stay with us. I can have Kara go by your place and pick up everything you need after you are released,” Kelly had already had everything figured out.

Alex squeezed Kelly’s hand lightly, “You are the best,” It wasn’t the drugs talking.

The drugs were not talking today. It was Alex, "I bet you say that to all the women." She replied coyly.

Their moment was interrupted when Kara and Jaz entered the room, followed by J’onn and James. Kelly and Jaz decided to take their leave and let everyone have their time with Alex. Jaz hugged Alex and followed her mommy out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly inviting Alex to the house to convalesce. How is that going to work out?
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	19. Saturday Funday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's six been six weeks since Alex's accident and they have a family day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> I can’t believe we are near the end 😭
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It's been six weeks since Alex had been at Kelly and Jaz's house. She was out of the shoulder and arm cast, which she was thankful for, but then she had to undergo physical therapy twice a week to improve her range of motion. She enjoyed staying at Kelly's. It was never a dull moment, and Jaz had been very helpful. They had fallen into a routine, in the morning when Kelly would get Jaz up in the morning for school, Alex would fix Jaz lunch and fix a quick breakfast. It was the least she could do for mother and daughter. Kara, J’onn, and James came by throughout the day to help her with tasks and take her out. Kelly takes her to physical therapy and helps her bathe. At first, Alex protested, but she learned that Kelly was strong-willed and stubborn, so she learned how to pick and choose her battles. All in all, it was not a bad arrangement.

Alex woke up to a scene that she was all too familiar with, Kelly was asleep at her side, arm wrapped securely around her waist. It was a new development between them, they never discussed the sleeping arrangements or brought it up in passing. It was as if there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them, and Alex was more than okay with how they are. It’s been three years since she had someone sleeping beside her and keeping her warm at night. Alex knew these moments would be coming to an end soon, but she was not going to think about that right now.

The bedroom door opened, and Alex saw Jaz standing there with George by her side, “Can we come in?” She asked sleepily.

“You know you don’t have to ask. You are welcomed in my bed any time. You have to be quiet, you don’t want to wake mommy,” Alex loved it when Jaz would get in the bed in the morning for what she liked to call, Alex cuddle time.

Jaz climbed on top of the bed, slowly making sure not to wake up her mommy and to avoid Alex's hurt leg. Once she was on the other side of Alex, Jaz cuddled up next to her.

“Is that better?” Alex whispered to the little girl.

“Much better. I like our cuddle time. I’m going to miss it when you go back to your house,” Jaz was not looking forward to when Alex had to go back to her house.

Alex sighed; she didn't even want to think about that, "Well, I can still visit, and you can visit me with mommy, and we can have all the cuddle time you want," She told Jaz honestly. Alex had hope that the only way she and Kelly are going is up.

Jaz liked that idea, “And George too?”

“And George too. We can’t forget him,” Alex agreed as she looked at the puppy who was lying on her stomach.

Alex could say that she was happy waking up to Kelly, Jaz, and George every morning, and going to bed with them at night.

It was Saturday, and it was dubbed family day, where Kelly, Jaz, and Alex would spend the day watching movies and playing board games. Today, Jaz was sitting between Alex and Kelly while they watched The Little Mermaid.

“Why did Ariel fall in love with a human?” Jaz asked as she watched Ariel rescue Prince Eric from the ocean.

"Well, Ariel had always been fascinated with humans, and she's seen Eric before. It just happens, sugar plum. There is no explanation for it to be honest," Kelly tried to explain to her daughter. People fall in love for a multitude of reasons. And having Alex here with them had only solidified how much she loved Alex.

Alex saw Kelly struggling and decided to help, “Ariel saw his heart. Mermaids are magical creatures, and they just know." She glanced over in Kelly's direction.

“I don’t understand why her dad is so angry that Ariel had fallen in love with a human,” Jaz watched as King Triton destroyed Ariel’s grotto.

"Her dad knows that mermaids and humans do not mix. Ariel is his youngest daughter, and he wants to protect her," Kelly explained.

Jaz frowned, “That’s stupid. I don’t like that Ariel had to give up her voice for legs. That’s not right. I don’t like Ursula.”

Alex learned that Jaz analyzes everything, and she tries to find the meaning behind what she sees and find out how it makes sense. Jaz was like her in a way, and she was quite proud of her not accepting things as fact.

“Neither do I,” Kelly replied.

Jaz looked at Alex, “Do you like Ursula, Alex?”

“No, I don’t like her either,” Alex was not one for animated Disney movies, but Ursula was a thorn in her side.

The movie progressed, and Alex listened as Jaz and Kelly sang 'Kiss the Girl,' it was an adorable moment between mother and daughter.

“Sing with us, Alex,” Jaz urged Alex to sing along with them. It was fun when they all did it.

Alex sang along with Kelly and Jaz, it was fun, and seeing mother and daughter be silly together, gave her an understanding of how Kelly and Jaz were when they were together.

Jaz smiled as she watched her mommy and Alex sing to each other, “Now kiss!” She said to the television, but she was also talking to her mommy and Alex. It didn’t happen, but there would be a time for that later.

Alex laughed at Jaz's antics, and they watched the rest of the movie. It wasn't one Alex would like to watch again, but seeing the look of pure joy on Jaz's face would make her watch it a million times over.

Kelly turned the movie off, “I think it’s time for us to have some lunch. Whose turn is it to choose?” She asked the most important question.

“It’s my turn! Do you think I can ask Aunt Kara to fly to Chicago and go to Alex’s favorite food truck?” Jaz asked.

Alex chuckled, "Is that for me, or is it for you?"

“It’s for you, of course. We have to celebrate your achievement for passing part of your physical therapy. It’s the rule,” Jaz answered smartly.

Kelly looked at Alex, “You can’t argue with Jaz’s rule,” She smirked in Alex’s direction. Kelly had to admit, having Alex here made the house not feel so lonely, and caused her to fall more in love with Alex each day.

“Can I go with her? I mean, if she does go?” Jaz asked slyly.

Alex chuckled; the kid was good.

Kelly was not a fan of Kara flying with Jaz, but her daughter seemed to love it, and she didn’t want to be the one to keep her child from enjoying life, “Alright, if Kara goes to Chicago, then you can go, but you have to listen,” She told her daughter the rules.

Jaz smiled, "Okay! Alex, can you text Aunt Kara and tell her that you want food from Chicago?" She asked one of her favorite people.

Alex knew there was a catch, “Yeah, I’ll text her and see what she says,” She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Kara.

In less than five minutes, Kara was at the house, and Jaz was gone on another adventure with her favorite aunt. This left Alex and Kelly together for the first time since she had come to stay with them.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us. Why do I have a feeling that Jaz had this whole thing planned out?” Alex asked Kelly.

Kelly shrugged, "She is trying to play matchmaker between us. I don't think it's a bad thing, though. Her efforts seem to be working unless you feel differently," She was still a little uncertain about Alex. They were acting like a couple without being a couple, there was no discussion, it was natural.

Alex patted the cushion where Jaz had vacated, “You are sitting too far away. Come closer. I don’t bite,” She gave Kelly a lopsided grin.

“Unless I want you to,” Kelly shot back as she moved closer to Alex on the couch.

"Even if you wanted me to, I still would not bite you. I'm a gentlewoman, and I will ask before I bite. To answer your question, Jaz's efforts have been working very well. We've been living together in the same house for six weeks. We might as well come out as a couple,” Alex added the last part jokingly. She was serious, but she did not want to rock the boat.

Kelly lay her head on Alex’s shoulder, “I may have been reading things wrong, but I thought we were already a couple,” She replied, trying to gage, Alex’s reaction to what she was saying.

“Since we are a couple, then I think we have been missing the most important thing, “Alex grinned.

Kelly raised her head off of Alex’s shoulder, “What’s that?”

"This," Alex slid a finger under Kelly's chin, raising her head up a little. After a moment of searching Kelly's face for trepidation and finding none, Alex closed the space between them and captured the other woman's lips in a soft yet warm kiss. It was reminiscent of the first time that she had kissed Kelly, complete with fireworks, fire coursing through her veins, and her soul igniting in ways it hadn't before. It felt like Alex was coming home from a long battle and was being welcomed with open arms by Kelly.

Every doubt and negative thought that ever crossed Alex's mind disappeared as she pulled Kelly closer to her, and their tongues danced together. At the same time, hands traveled up shirts and caressed soft skin. The two women broke apart when oxygen became an issue, but their foreheads rested together.

“I missed kissing you,” Kelly confessed.

Alex smiled cockily, "I missed kissing you too. If I wasn't injured, we would have done a lot more than just kiss." She wanted nothing more than to take Kelly to bed and make love to her, but it was not possible.

Kelly bit her lip, “How presumptuous of you. What kind of woman do you take me for? You could at least take me out to dinner first,” She replied cheekily.

"If I remember correctly, I did take you to dinner for our first date. Then we had dinner in your office before everything went to hell. If I remember correctly, we had dinner in your office. So, that's at least four times that we had dinner, and let's not forget the two dinners that we've had with Jaz. And the dinners we've been sharing for the last six weeks. And we've been sleeping together every night since I've been here. So, I think more than a kiss would be expected," Alex listed everything that they've been through together.

Kelly laughed and was impressed with Alex's argument. If she was honest, if Alex was not injured, then there would have been more than just kissing involved, but there was always time after, "When you put it like that. I can see how more than kissing would be expected. What are we doing, Alex?" Kelly asked the question that had been in the back of her mind for the last six weeks.

Alex moved back from Kelly and looked into her eyes before taking her hands in hers, "You and I are moving forward in our relationship if you would have me. The last six weeks have been amazing for me. I loved being here for you and Jaz, getting her ready in the morning, fixing her lunch, helping with homework. Then spending the evenings with you, after Jaz goes to bed. I want more of that for us. I may have been unsure before, but now, I am 1000 percent sure that you, Jaz, and George are what I want. I love you, Kelly Olsen,” She poured out everything she had been feeling for the last six weeks. Alex had never been one for words; she was more actions, but with Kelly, she realized that actions and words mean more when they match up.

Kelly didn't expect Alex to be so open with how she had been feeling. So many emotions were churning inside of her. She was happy, apprehensive, and fearful at the same time. Alex would be her second chance at love, "You don't know how much hearing you say all of that means to me. I've been holding back a little waiting for the other shoe to drop, but the last six weeks, injuries aside. You've been a dream, helping me with Jaz and George. And Jaz absolutely loves you, as if you didn't know that already. Having you here made the house feel more like home. I'm taking a chance on you and us. I didn't think it was possible to feel this way about anyone else after Tamara, but you've come in and changed that for me. I love you too, Alex Danvers."

The words rolled off Kelly’s tongue like honey.

Alex's heart took flight, and she was sure it had left her body, but it didn't as it was beating in her chest, "I don't think I will ever be tired of hearing those words from your lips." It was true she would never get tired of hearing them, as she would never get tired of telling Kelly that she loved her.

The door opened, and instead of moving away from each other, Alex and Kelly stayed where they were.

“We’re back, and guess what?” Jaz asked as soon as she ran into the living room and came to a stop when she saw her mommy and Alex sitting on the couch and holding hands.

“What, sugar plum?” Kelly asked as if she was asking about the weather.

Jaz smiled, “Are you and Alex together?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “We are.”

Jaz looked at her aunt, “We did it!” She squealed and hugged her aunt.

Kara chuckled, “That we did,” She hugged Jaz back.

Jaz let go of Kara and went over to the couch where she carefully climbed in her mommy’s lap, “This is so cool. We get to be a family,” She couldn’t contain her joy.

Alex chuckled, “We are already a family.”

Kara put the bag of food on the coffee table, “I am going to leave you three alone. Oh, I am taking Jaz to Mexico next weekend, bye!” She zipped out of the living room through the window.

"Are you okay with Alex and me being together?" Kelly asked her daughter.

Jaz smiled, “I am more than okay, mommy. You and Alex belong together. Can she move in with us?” She asked.

Kelly chuckled, “We just got together, let’s slow down a minute, and we will discuss moving in with each other later.”

Alex loved Jaz she was blunt, “We’ll discuss that later. It’s time to finish our family day by eating and watching movies.”

“Sounds good to me. What movie should we watch next that is not Disney?” Kelly asked she had enough of Disney.

Jaz pouted, “Can we watch Annie? It’s not Disney.”

“We can watch Annie, but Alex gets to choose the next movie,” Kelly told her daughter.

“I’m okay with that,” Jaz agreed.

They continued family day by eating food from Chicago and watching Annie. It wasn’t until Jaz was in the bed that Alex and Kelly could watch Die Hard together. A little alone time to end the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are together! One more chapter to go!
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	20. 10,000 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reflects on the last year of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> We have come to the end of the road for this story. I'm actually sad to see it end, but it's not meant to go on forever. Fear not, I will visit this verse again. I have another story brewing for this verse and I will continue the snapshots if I feel the inspiration.
> 
> Everyone who had commented, left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed, and supported this story made it easy for me to write. So, a big thank you to each and every one of you. A MAJOR shout out to The Dansen Thirst Squad, y'all are the biggest cheerleaders ever (even if you drive me crazy!) I love you dearly. Also, another shoutout to my soulmate theprincessespen for inspiring me to write this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_One year and 4 months later…_

It had been one year, 4 months, 5 weeks, and 256 days since Alex and Kelly had become a couple. It had taken nearly a year and four months for Alex to move in with Kelly and Jaz. It wasn't for the lack of trying, but there had been many bumps in the road. The first bump came when Alex was injured in an explosion, and she forgot to call Kelly and tell her she was alright. That led to a fight that ended with Kelly and Alex not talking to each other, but after a while, like always, they made up. The second bump in the road involved, Kara, James, and Lucy, their relationship drama had spilled over into Kelly and Alex's relationship. Eventually, everything had died down, and Lucy started dating Vasquez, and Kara and James decided to give their relationship another try. Thankfully, all parties involved were happy, and there were no more issues.

Jaz, as always, had adapted to the changes in her life, and she was glad that her mommy was happy, and Alex was a part of their family. Her family had expanded, which now included Grandma Eliza and Grandpa J'onn. She knew her family tree would be confusing, but it was her family, and she was proud of them.

Everyone had come together to celebrate Jaz’s 9th birthday, which was one of the biggest social events of Jaz's life. There were ten kids currently bouncing off the walls as Monkey Joe's trying to burn off all the sugar they consumed with cake and ice cream. Alex knew she would have a headache later, but seeing Jaz happy and enjoying herself made the headache worth it.

Kelly sat down next to her girlfriend, “How are you handling your very first birthday party?” It had been stressful trying to plan this party, but they were able to pull it off.

Alex lay her head on Kelly’s shoulder, “I didn’t think it would be so loud and that tiny humans are capable of having so much energy,” She joked.

"Oh, you came in the middle. The first years are the worst, but you get to be here for the pre-teen and teenage years. I am sure those will be so much fun," Kelly knew that they had many years to go with Jaz, and she was thankful that she did not have to go through them alone. Alex had really stepped in and become the other mother to Jaz.

Alex chuckled, “Bring it on,” She cheered.

“You two are so cute!” Kara teased the happy couple.

Kelly smiled brightly, “You are going to get enough of calling us cute. Where is your other half?” She asked about James.

Kara sat down next to Alex, “He is doing what he does best, taking pictures to document JJ’s special day.” She loved that James loved his niece.

“Oh yeah, he is big on documenting these special occasions. Then again, it’s good to capture these moments with Jaz for us to look back on,” Kelly replied wistfully.

Alex grinned, “Oh, these pictures can be used to embarrass Jaz when she gets older.”

“There is that,” Kara agreed.

Presents were opened, and it was time for the party to wrap up, and Alex and Kelly couldn’t have been happier. Jaz had been loved so much that she had more presents than she could ever imagine. They would have to go through and organize them all, but they would not have to buy Jaz any toys in the upcoming months. The small family entered the house, and Jaz made a beeline for the couch and sat down. Kelly and Alex felt the presents could wait to be brought in later. Right now, they were exhausted from a day of interacting with friends, family, and lots of Jaz's friends.

“Did you have a good birthday this year?” Alex asked the little girl sitting beside her, who still had on her tiara.

Jaz nodded, “It was the best birthday ever. Next year can I have a smaller party?" She asked, thinking about her next birthday.

Kelly didn’t even want to think about next year, “We’ll see what the next year brings. What did you ask for when you made your wish?”

"I can't tell you, mommy, it will not come true," Jaz told her mommy. It was something she didn't want to tell anyone ever.

Alex looked at Kelly, “You are never supposed to tell your wishes. We want all of Jaz’s wishes to come true.”

“Mama is right, mommy. I want all of my wishes to come true,” Jaz repeated state cheekily. She had asked her mommy if it was okay for her to start calling Alex mama, and her mama told her it was okay. Jaz decided to do it when Alex had least expected it.

Alex looked at Kelly in shock, “Did she? I mean. Did you hear that?” She wanted confirmation of what she heard was correct.

Kelly looked at Alex as if she had grown a second head, “Heard what?” She feigned ignorance.

"Jaz just called me, mama," Alex tried to explain what she had heard Jaz call her. Her heart was beating in her chest, and her palms became sweaty. Jaz had called her 'mama' and Kelly is acting like it didn't happen.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost, mama? Do you not like me calling you that? I can go back to calling you Alex," Jaz didn't expect this kind of reaction from her mama. Her mommy told her that her mama may be in shock, but not like this.

Alex blinked and looked at Jaz who had the cutest look on her face, “No, you don’t have to call me Alex. You surprised me; it was a good surprise though. You think of me as your mama?” She didn’t think she would ever hear those words.

Jaz nodded, “Yeah, you’ve been mama for a long time. It took me a while to say it out loud,” She tried to articulate her words.

Alex smiled and hugged her daughter, “You have given me the greatest gift on your birthday. You and your mommy both,” She was not going to cry, not right now.

Kelly smiled a genuine smile. Her heart was whole again. She didn't think that she would be able to love again after Tamara, but Alex made her smile and showed her that it was okay to love again. Tamara would hold a special place in her heart, but it was time for her to let go and move forward. When Jaz approached her about calling Alex 'mama', Kelly had felt some kind of way, as if Jaz was betraying Tamara's memory. In reality, it showed Kelly that her daughter had found someone that she felt safe and loved with, and she came to terms with the change.

“I have a mommy and a mama. It’s the best birthday present ever,” Jaz was over the moon that her mommy was happy and no longer alone.

Dinner was had, Jaz was tucked into bed sleeping with George by her side. Alex and Kelly stood outside of Jaz's door, watching her sleep.

"She is out like a light, and it's not even eight-thirty yet," Alex had a feeling that Jaz would go to bed early since she had a busy day.

Kelly brought her chin to rest on Alex’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist, “She had a long day, but that means she will be up early in the morning, running into our room and jumping on our bed,” Ever since Alex had been living with them, Jaz started coming into their room to wake them up for breakfast.

Alex was still getting used to not really sleeping in, “It’s a great way to start the day. Who needs an annoying chirping alarm when you have a daughter and a dog to wake you up in the morning,” She responded to Kelly’s remark.

“You said our daughter,” Kelly was in awe.

“Well, she is our daughter. I’m her mama after all,” Alex stated proudly.

Kelly let go of Alex's waist and stepped back, "That you are. Since she is in bed, maybe we should get to bed too. It's been a long day; we can Netflix and cuddle," She offered suggestively.

It took a minute for Alex to register what Kelly had said, “I like the way you think. Maybe, we can ask Aunt Kara and Uncle James to take our daughter for the weekend, and we can Netflix and cuddle without any interruptions,” She turned and took Kelly’s hand in hers and pulled her towards their bedroom.

Kelly laughed sultrily, “I like the way you think,” She closed the door behind them, and locked it.

Alex collapsed on the bed beside Kelly, after a few rounds of the most mind-blowing sex, and multiple orgasms she was spent.

“Now, that was a way to unwind.”

Kelly draped her leg across Alex’s and lay her head on her chest, “Yes, a much-needed stress relief. I will never get tired of watching you come. So sexy,” She placed a kiss above Alex’s heart.

Alex caressed Kelly's back with her fingertips, "I think you take the prize for sexy when you come. Give me a little bit, and I will be more than happy to return the favor," The feeling was starting to return to her body.

“You are such a charmer. If I wasn’t already naked, then I would be out of my clothes right now,” Kelly replied.

"I like you in and out of clothes, but you do make those pencil skirts look so sexy. I remember when I first ran into you at the coffee shop. You had on a black pencil skirt, and a peach-colored shirt. It was just a fleeting moment, but you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen," Alex recalled the first time she met Kelly, it was the day that she had met Jaz and George.

Kelly smiled at the memory, “It was the day that would change our lives forever. I remember how nervous you were when you were trying to help me clean off my skirt. If I didn’t have to rush off, then I would have stayed to talk to you,” She admitted.

"It worked out though because I saw you again in the very same coffee shop with Jaz, and you thought that I was a stalker. It turns out that I am the sister of your brother's girlfriend, but it all worked out in the end. We got to where we needed to be," Alex knew they took the long road to get to where they are now, but she wouldn't have changed it for anything.

Kelly sighed in contentment, “The universe had a plan for us,” She stifled a yawn.

Alex kissed the top of Kelly's head, "You know, in approximately two days, it will be the anniversary that Jaz and George ran into me at the park, and I ran into you at the coffee shop," She waxed poetic.

“Yeah, I know. We should do something to mark the day, it was the beginning of our journey,” Kelly replied tiredly.

Alex yawned quietly, “And the destination made our journey that much better.” One of her professors told her that life is about the journey and not the destination. Her journey began with Maggie, where she learned to accept that she liked women, and she was a lesbian. They did the whole engagement thing and then ending their engagement over children. Then there was Sam and Ruby, which ended with Sam and Ruby leaving National City. All of that led her to Kelly and Jaz. Kara had told her that she would have all of the things, and now she had everything she wanted. A girlfriend, a kid, and a future that she couldn’t wait to find out what it holds.

_~And they all lived Happily Ever After! Who am I kidding? This is National City and not a fairy tale. How often can people live happily ever after?~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! And yes, I am aware, I set up it up for another story. I did that intentionally.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~ xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron

**Author's Note:**

> That's the beginning. I am sure you figured out who the lady exiting the coffee shop was.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies-xoxo- Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
